Blood Lust Trio
by Final Spell
Summary: What happens if Harry almost died, but was saved by a vampire? What if different events lead to new vampire children? Harry and gang must now defeat Voldemort as they now are, as Vampires. (HPHG(RWLL(OC(DMOC)
1. His Savior

Author's note: Hello, here goes another one of my stories.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing, except the plot, and Lilith. That's all.  
  
And I would like to thank my betas that fixed up this junk that I call writing, IcBlue-Dmoness and The Mystical Elf. Thanks guys!  
  
Chapter 1- His Savior  
  
Harry Potter sat on his bed, once again, thinking. His birthday was a minute away and he had been thinking about how his last year was going to be. He had almost finished all his homework and now, was only thinking about the past, present, and future. That is, until he gave up, and gave sleep a second chance... a chance that successfully worked.  
  
********************  
  
"BOY!!" Vernon Dursley yelled with his roaring voice. "Get down here now!"  
  
Harry woke up to the unfriendly voice that belonged to his dreaded uncle. He quickly got up and changed.  
  
"Coming Uncle Vernon!" Harry responded as he bolted out of his room. He reached the bottom of the stairs to see his red-faced uncle waiting for him.  
  
"Make the breakfast, and don't burn it this time," he said.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said dully as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
The breakfast was cooked quite well, yet the Dursleys didn't think so. It went by quite fast. Harry quickly ate his breakfast and shut himself again in his room. No more than ten minuets later, he was called down again.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Go get the mail," he barked.  
  
Harry walked outside and grabbed the mail. As he walked back inside, he flipped through the mail. He was surprised to see that Hermione had sent him a letter. He quickly pocketed the letter, remembering past events, before he got to the kitchen. He handed the other letters to his uncle and quickly walked to his room. He sat down on his bed and tore opened the letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
You're probably wondering why I sent this letter the muggle way instead of our normal way. Well, I wanted to invite you to spend the rest of the summer here. I already asked the Headmaster. He put the same protection over my house that the Dursleys have. It should protect us from You-Know-Who and anyone else who wants to hurt us. Ron is still in Romania with Charlie and won't be back until about four days before school starts. We could still catch him at Diagon Alley. But we still need THEIR permission to let you come. The fastest way for you to get here is the Knight Bus. If you're allowed, then please write back immediately and then get your butt over here! My address is on the letter.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry read the letter over twice before he believed it. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen, letter in hand.  
  
"What do you have?" Dudley asked.  
  
"A letter," Harry said giving it to his uncle.  
  
He quickly read the letter and looked back at Harry.  
  
"Thank goodness you'll be out of here soon. I think you should call this Knight Bus already and leave," he said.  
  
"There is a reason it's called the Knight Bus, it only comes at night," Harry mumbled and he went up to his room to write a letter back to Hermione and to get all of his things packed.  
  
********************  
  
Harry walked down the street, passing many dark and empty alleys. That way, he could make sure that no one would see the Knight Bus. He put his things down and was about to take his wand out when he heard a rumbling noise coming from one of the alleys. He walked towards it, leaving all his things behind. The noise, that seemed to sound like another person, moved deeper into the shadow, and Harry's curiosity got the better of him as he followed it. The person revealed itself to Harry. It was a man who looked ready to kill. Harry turned around, getting ready to run, but another man had caught him. Harry turned to face the first one, who was now accompanied by three others.  
  
"Hey kid, you should know better than to wander the streets at night," he said, slowly walking towards him.  
  
Harry tried running, but the man that was behind him grabbed his arm and held him in place. The others ganged up on Harry started to punch him wherever they could. He started to feel dizzy; all the pain that those men inflicted hurt like hell. He saw the first man take something out from his pocket. A sliver of moonlight hit the object in his hand and Harry could make out the outline of a small knife. Harry tried to struggle, but all that his effort got him was a stab in the gut. He winced at the sudden pain. The man took the blade out and thrust it back in, eliciting a small scream from the raven-haired teen. Harry's attacker repeated his actions over five more times, and Harry could slowly feel himself loosing consciousness. The men stopped their attacks when they heard a womanly voice behind them.  
  
"What do you have there?" she asked the cruel gang.  
  
"Nothin' important to you little lady, but you can join him if you want to," the apparent leader said, with a sly smile creeping up on his lips.  
  
"I'd love to," she smirked as she lifted a leg into the air and kicked the guy right in the face.  
  
The other men started to attack her. She grabbed a hold onto one of the men and easily flung him to the wall. The others backed away.  
  
"Not scared, are you?" As soon as those words passed her lips, the others charged at her. She easily took each one down, but there was one that went unnoticed from her piercing gaze. The man had been hiding in the shadows. She had sensed him but let him off the hook... That is until she saw that the man had a gun. He shot at the mysterious woman like crazy. He knew that his aim was not off and that more than one bullet penetrated her skin, yet she didn't show any pain or discomfort at all. She sauntered over towards the man and let her claw like nails grow. They grew to the length of her face.  
  
"You got lucky, I never use these on simple muggles," she whispered in a deathly tone and slashed his face and chest.  
  
Her nails shrunk to their normal size as she grabbed the collar of his shirt, picked him off the ground, and slammed him into a wall. She let him slide down the wall, to the floor, and then turned her attention towards Harry.  
  
"Damn bastards," she muttered as she saw the damage that they had inflicted upon the boy.  
  
Harry was fighting a loosing battle, though he was trying to hold on a little while longer, to thank his savior. The woman picked him up from the corner, and took off her coat. She laid it on the ground and placed Harry on top of it. After placing her hands over his body, a bright white light was emitted from her hands. Harry felt the pain leave from his body. He closed his eyes as he relaxed under the woman's touch. She knew Harry had lost too much blood, so she offered him a chance to survive.  
  
"Listen kid, there's only one way to save you," she said lifting his head off the ground.  
  
"You're a witch, aren't you?" Harry weakly said.  
  
"Well, kind of. And the only way is for you to turn into..." She was uncertain whether to tell him the truth or not.  
  
"Turn into what?" Harry asked her.  
  
"A vampire, you will die if I don't turn you. Not even my healing powers can help you. You must choose now: live life forever or die here," she said with a sigh.  
  
"Live," he weakly said after a few moments.  
  
"Alright," she said. "I guess there's always a first time for everything," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
The vampire let one of her nails grow. She lifted the knife-like nail to her left wrist and slit it deeply. She winced at the initial pain, but lifted Harry's head and brought her wrist to his mouth.  
  
"Drink, and live," she whispered.  
  
Harry reluctantly did as he was told. After a few minuets of drinking, he fell asleep in her arms. The vampire put his head down, as she healed herself from the previous fight. After the pain was gone, she saw a letter in Harry's pocket. She quickly read it.  
  
"Great, he's a wizard. At least it'll be easier for him," she said out loud to no one in particular. Then she read the return address. 'Hermione Granger,' she thought. 'That's where I'll take him for now.'  
  
She placed the letter in his pocket again as she lifted the sleeping teenager into her arms.  
  
"Sleep my son, you will need your rest," she whispered and started on her short journey to Hermione Granger's home.  
  
********************  
  
Hermione sat in her living room awaiting the arrival her best friend. She had received a reply from Harry, by Hedwig who had stayed with her. If her calculations were right, then he should have arrived three or four hours ago. He said he would leave when the sun had set, and it would have taken him a little over an hour to get to her house, Hermione had guessed. It was almost midnight now, and Hermione was worried. Her thoughts were interrupted when a faint knock at her door was heard.  
  
"Mum! Harry's here!" she hollered as she rushed to the door. She opened the door with a smile on her face. Yet it disappeared when she saw the scene before her.  
  
A young woman, who in the light was extremely pale and had extremely long hair that reached her shins, was carrying Harry. Hermione could tell that he was unconscious in the woman's arms. All of his belongings were being levitated around her. The woman waved her hand an all of the items were softly placed on the footsteps.  
  
"Is Hermione Granger here?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I am she," Hermione managed to get out. She could easily see that they both had been in some kind of trouble. Their clothes were torn and bloody, but no wounds could be seen.  
  
"Please, take care of him. I did the best I could. It shouldn't hurt him much," the woman said.  
  
Hermione gave a confused glance. "What happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He shall tell you... if he so desires. Will you keep him safe until I return?" she asked.  
  
"Yes,I will" Hermione said.  
  
"Then where can I place him?" the woman asked taking a step forward.  
  
"In here," Hermione said, motioning towards the couch.  
  
The woman quickly raised a hand and muttered something that Hermione could not hear.  
  
"Now, you can't have any stains on it," she said and placed him softly on the couch. "Please take care of him. Promise?" she said again.  
  
"Yes, I will," Hermione said, still a bit dazed by the whole situation.  
  
The mystery woman brushed some of Harry's hair out of his eyes as she whispered, "Goodbye my son, I will find you again." She walked to the door, but before she left, she turned towards Hermione. "I promise to find him again," she said and quickly disappeared.  
  
********************  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up next to Hermione. He looked around, and hypothesized that he was in Hermione's house. 'But how did I get here?' The question burned through his mind. His thoughts were cut short when Hermione woke up too.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" she asked with worry.  
  
Then the events of the night before came rushing back to him.  
  
"Wow," he said. He suddenly felt stronger, with more energy and power.  
  
"What happened yesterday?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I was on my way here when..." Harry told her the story, and how he was now a vampire. He told her about the fight, the gang, the knife and the pain. How that Vampire had saved his life. He knew he could tell her everything; they could trust each other. "I don't think I would be here right now, if it wasn't for her."  
  
"But Harry, you're a vampire. It's a curse to live a life as a vampire. Your life is limited," she said, her eyes misting.  
  
"Yes, but if you had a choice between life or death. What would you choose?" he asked her as he lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Life," she immediately said, and then hugged him.  
  
He flinched away in pain. A hurt look washed over Hermione's face.  
  
"Sorry, it still hurts a bit," he said, and she smiled. "Do you know how I got here?" He finally asked the question that had been running through his mind for a while now.  
  
"She brought you here. All your things are over there," Hermione said, pointing to the corner. "My parents were worried about you, and they let me stay here," she told him. "Harry, she came in and helped you get here safely. How?"  
  
"I don't know," he said. "You talked to her?"  
  
"Yes, she promised to find you again," she said looking at his face again.  
  
"Really?" he asked, with a tinge of longing in his voice, and Hermione nodded in response. "I think we should owl Dumbledore. I think he could help us." Harry said and took Hermione's hands in his own.  
  
"Yes I think we should," Hermione said as she quickly kissed Harry on the cheek before standing up, and walking to her room.  
  
********************  
  
Ending notes: Hey, hope you liked chapter one. The more you review, the harder I work on chapter two. So you review, you get more chapters. Anyway, please review and just say what you think. Bye. 


	2. Meeting Her

Author's note: Hi people, I've been working on this pretty hard, and I would like to know what you all think. So please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing, except the plot, Lilith, the Circle and all its members. That's all  
  
Also, I would like to take this space to thank my two Betas, IcBlue-Dmoness and The Mystical Elf. I love you guys, this story would be a crappy grammatical mess if it weren't for you guys. ^_^  
  
Chapter 2- Meeting Her  
  
"Harry, we must go to Hogwarts. You will be safe there," Dumbledore said.  
  
He had received their letter, explaining their situation. He had come over at once. Though no students were allowed to stay in Hogwarts, this was a special case.  
  
"Alright professor, but I want to find her. She said she would come, but she hasn't," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, that was only a day ago, my boy. I think you must wait a little longer, after all. She might be trying to calm herself down, after all the events," Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"How do you know that professor?" Hermione asked. She had been sitting next to Harry during the conversation.  
  
"Well, with your description, I believe I know her," he said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"But Hermione only saw that she had long hair. Her face was covered by blood," Harry said.  
  
"Yes, well, there is only one Vampire that I know that has such long hair. And it would seem to me that she would be taking this as hard as you are."  
  
"Why?" Harry said.  
  
"Well, you two are now tied together by forces far more powerful that any witch or wizard could summon," he said. "Well, I think we should be going, don't you?" Dumbledore said suddenly, trying to change the topic.  
  
"Yes," Harry said getting up. "I'll get my things."  
  
"Professor," Hermione said once Harry had left the room. "Do you think that I can go with you?"  
  
"Miss Granger, I really don't think that it would be very safe for you to come with us," he said, trying to convince the teenager otherwise, for her own safety.  
  
"I made a promise to her- I promised to take care of Harry. And I intend to keep that promise. Please Professor. I must stay with him," Hermione said. She had not told Harry everything that had happened that night. She didn't want to burden him with such worries as of those that she possessed.  
  
"Well, I really do think that it's up to your parents," he said smiling, with his famous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Hermione said and ran at the Headmaster and took the air out of him as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist in a hug.  
  
"Maybe you should ask go them now?" he asked her as she let go.  
  
"Will do," Hermione said and then went to go find her parents.  
  
********************  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Professor Dumbledore were found sitting in one of the Ministry cars. Harry had on a large coat that covered his entire body from the sun. They were heading to Hogsmeade first, on a short business stop for the Headmaster. The car stopped, and the three riders stepped out. Once they reached Hogsmeade, Dumbledore told the instructions.  
  
"We will meet in two hours here. You may wander around, and for no reason will you enter unneeded places. Understood?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir," the other two said in unison.  
  
They went their separate ways, as Hermione hulled Harry to the nearest bookshop. After a few stops, they stayed in an ice cream parlor for a while. They talked for a while, until a woman approached them.  
  
"May I steal him for a bit, Hermione?" she asked.  
  
Immediately, both of them knew who it was. It was the Vampire who had saved Harry's life. Harry turned around to face her, while a smile crept up upon Hermione's lips.  
  
"Yes you may. Harry, I'll be waiting for you. And don't forget, in an hour we have to be at the entrance," Hermione said and stood to leave.  
  
"Follow me," the lady said as Hermione was gone from view.  
  
Harry followed her all the way to a small shop. It seemed old and deserted. The woman took out an old key and put it in the lock. The door slowly creaked opened, as she stepped inside. Harry obediently followed her. As he saw what was inside, it was obvious that they were in an old bookshop. The girl summoned two clean chairs. She took a seat in one of them.  
  
"Sit," she ordered him.  
  
He did as he was told to. The woman remained quiet, staring at him all the while. She looked him over as if she was examining him.  
  
"Your change should take a few days. It's starting already," she said.  
  
"It is?" Harry said surprised.  
  
"Yes, if you've noticed, you must be feeling stronger. Correct?" she asked him.  
  
"I have," he said carefully.  
  
"Good. Now, there are some things you should know. Like the things that will take place during your transformation. And you should know that because I gave you my blood, I am your... mother now. Not taking place of your birth mother of course, but I am your blood mother."  
  
"Really?" he asked astonished.  
  
"Yes, I will train you when it is needed. And I will help you with your change," she said, a smile creeping upon her lips.  
  
"You will?" Harry asked, happy he finally had a family that wasn't on the run.  
  
"Yes. It might be painful. I really wouldn't remember, so many years have passed," she said.  
  
"Couldn't be that many? You don't look any older than twenty-two," Harry said, realizing that what he said was true.  
  
"Yes well, I'm about a 1,150 years old, in a twenty-three year old body. I was turned when I was twenty-three in the year 850 A.D. Pretty old, huh?" she said smiling at the surprised look on his face.  
  
"Yeah," he said, then quickly added, "No offense or anything."  
  
"None taken, I'm not the oldest one in the Circle," she said.  
  
"The Circle?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, seven of us. Two of them are my brother and my sister. The youngest is my sister. Her husband the sixth oldest. I'm the fifth oldest. My best friend is the fourth. My brother is the third. The second is a good friend of mine, which is my best friends husband. And the first, well, just don't get on his bad side," she said. "That's the good of us."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"There were two others, but they turned to the Dark Side."  
  
"Oh," he said.  
  
"Well, that's enough about me, don't you think?" she said smiling.  
  
"Can I at least know your name?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Of course, I can't believe I didn't tell you. Lilith. My name's Lilith Night."  
  
"Oh, well. I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he said.  
  
Lilith looked as if she was trying to remember something. "Potter, the name sounds familiar..." she said.  
  
"Well, maybe because I'm the Boy Who Lived," he said sarcastically.  
  
"The what?" she asked, as a bewildered look covered her face.  
  
"You don't know anything that's happened, do you?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"No, I don't. I have separated myself from the Wizarding world for at least eighteen years," she said.  
  
"Wow, you missed out on a lot. Too much for ones own good," he said. He took a quick look at the watch that Ron had given him in fifth year. Only fifteen minuets until he had to meet Dumbledore. "I have to go, do you think we'll meet again?" Harry said standing up.  
  
"Of course, here take this," she told Harry, giving him a silver ring with a ruby red stone in the center. "It'll become a portkey at eleven o'clock tomorrow night. And until then, it will serve as a protection ring. Wear it at all times," she said.  
  
"Thank you," he said and was about run out of the store, when her voice stopped him.  
  
"You don't need to wear that, you know?" she said motioning toward his large coat that protected him from the sun.  
  
"I don't?" he said.  
  
"Nope, the Circle and their children don't need to be cautious of the sun," she said, and walked back inside.  
  
He took the coat off, and realized that what she said was true. He met up again with Hermione. She seemed very surprised that the sun didn't affect him at all. Once they met up with Dumbledore, they proceeded to Hogwarts. He saw a twinkle in the old man's eyes as noticed that Harry wasn't wearing the coat anymore. He didn't say anything to Dumbledore about the meeting with Lilith, and didn't say anything to Hermione about it either. Together, the three of them made their way to Hogwarts.  
  
*******************  
  
Ending notes: Hello, that's chapter two for you all. I'll be able to update much faster now that school's almost over. Review's motivate me, so if you review, I'll update faster. Hope you get the hint. If you don't, here it is: REVIEW! Thanks a bunch!  
  
To My Wonderful Reviewers:  
  
Ghost Of The Robot: You haven't eh? Well I hope this is a good read. ^_^  
  
Joe: Why thank you. Hope you like the rest. ^.^  
  
pistaccio pudding: Thanks! I just couldn't let only Harry have all the fun! ^_^ Don't set Moony on me!! He's too cute!! LOL!  
  
Eriee: I will don't worry; I always finish what I start. No matter how long it takes me. ^_^  
  
ruishi: Hope it turns out great! ^_^ Glad you like it.  
  
light: I'll try. ^_^  
  
Takeda Lee: Thanks. And heck, I'll try. But I can't make any promises.  
  
DJ3: Glad you like it; I'll try to post as much as I can.  
  
Shadow Pals: Thanks!  
  
Tempest in Blue: Thanks!  
  
Scanner-Cat-Scat: Thanks, Though you'll soon see that she isn't as merciful as you believe. But don't worry, she's on the side of good. ^_^  
  
H/Hr Shipper... NOT!!!!!!!!: Ah, a lovely flamer. Now I can roast my marshmallows and my buds and me can get a good laugh! I mean, come on, if you don't like, don't read. DUH! Its common sense!  
  
Moi: I know, but it's just a gig to use. Cause I needed Harry to be out at night. And hell, he would've left the second it was possible. So, I needed him to wait a bit.  
  
makoto-18: Oh! Thanks! ^_^ Hope you like the future chaps.  
  
Deh Vap: Thanks, I will! 


	3. Nightly Visits

Author's Note: Here it is, chapter three. Hope you all like it. Hey, can anyone tell me what exact year Harry's seventh year takes place? Just leave it in your review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing, except the plot, Lilith, the Circle and all its members. That's all.  
  
Chapter 3- Nightly Visits  
  
Harry and Hermione sat near the lake, talking. Hermione had been trying to leak information about Lilith for the past half hour they were there. Until Harry finally gave in.  
  
"Ok, fine. What do you want to know?" he asked. The only reason that he had given in was because of her eyes. 'Eyes that could make me do anything.' He thought.  
  
"What's her name?" She asked as she leaned in to listen.  
  
"Lilith. And I'm meeting her tonight. She's going to help me." He said.  
  
"Help you with what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"With my change. I really don't know about that though, she forgot to tell me." He said.  
  
"I'd like to meet her, it would be nice. I've only seen her." Hermione said then stood to leave.  
  
"Wait for me!" Harry yelled as he ran after her.  
  
********************  
  
"10:58" Harry said while pacing the common room that he and Hermione shared.  
  
"Calm down will you?" Hermione said as she went back to her book. "Eleven will get here, no matter what, so don't worry."  
  
Harry, sat down, and waited the long agonizing two minuets. He suddenly felt a pull. He fell forward and landed on a soft black rug. That pull reminded him that he hated portkeys. He looked around the room. And he saw that it was the same place that he was in before, but cleaner. All the dust was gone and he could see the colors of all the furniture better. It was the first time he noticed that everything was black. The only light that was there, were a few candles. There were books that lined along all of the walls of the store. He stood up and saw a couple of doors that led to other rooms. He looked around again, letting the size of the bookstore sink in. It was huge. On the outside it seemed like a small store, but on the inside it was almost as large as the Hogwarts library.  
  
"Hermione would love this place," he said to himself.  
  
"Really?" Lilith said appearing from the shadows.  
  
Her surprise made him scream.  
  
"Sorry, you were a little lost there." She told him.  
  
"Yeah, it's just Hermione, she's a major bookworm. Loves to read." Harry said, taking another look around the room. "This is the same place as yesterday, right?"  
  
"Yes, I just cleaned it up. After all, it's just gonna get messier." She said. "Now how about we start, huh?" She said smiling.  
  
"Alright." Harry said.  
  
Lilith went over to one of the doors and entered the room. She walked in and called Harry to follow. It happened to stairs. They traveled down the long flight of stairs, obviously under ground. They reached a door and went through it.  
  
"I think that for today, I'll just show you around." She said as she flicked on the lights. They were dim, barley enough for anyone with average sight.  
  
"It doesn't look like there's much... to...show." Harry said each word lower than the word before.  
  
He looked around. He saw weapons of ALL kinds. Guns, swords, knives, daggers, explosives, and grenades. And every weapon had a section with many different kinds of each. Harry looked dumbstruck. 'How could all this be hidden under an innocent looking bookshop?' Harry thought. He just stood there looking at everything.  
  
"If you think this is something, maybe I'll just wait to show you the training area. I don't think you would be able to keep your mouth closed." She said smirking.  
  
"You have a training area?" Harry said astonished.  
  
"Well, yes. I train when I get bored. But I think I'm a little rusty. I haven't done this in oh... nineteen years. Whatever, I'll just try it out later. Sticking back to the subject, you'll have a weapon of choice. Mine, is this one." She said walking over to a large plastic case, sitting on a stand. In it, was a large sword, the hilt was red with black strings. The sheath was a swirls of blood red and black. . "This is a Japanese Katana. Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked Harry. He started to walk to her, but stopped when she picked it up. "Not to worry, I'm not gonna kill you. Or take a swing at you, at least not yet." She said with a smile.  
  
She looked at Harry and saw the look of sheer horror on his face. At this, she burst out in laughter. Harry just strangely looked at her.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You should have seen your face. It was hilarious!" She said and burst out giggling.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be really mean and all that crap." Harry said.  
  
Instantaneously she stopped laughing and gave him a glare that could kill. "Look, I don't like it when kids curse, so if you don't mind don't use foul language in front of me unless you stub your toe." She said.  
  
"Stub my toe? Why that? And I'm not a kid." He asked her confused.  
  
"Because it'll happen a lot in this place." She said ignoring his comment. "Back to the main track, you need to pick an appropriate weapon. I'll help you with it. Of course, you can pick other ones that you can learn too. But try and stick to the one you like the most. Pick one." She said pushing him a little.  
  
He walked around a bit, looking at each one. He looked at all of them, at least the ones that could be used in battle. He was most interested in the swords. 'But which one?' He thought. There were so many of them. He saw one in the far corner. He walked up to it. He instantly fell in love with it. It was the same one as Lilith's, except that the hilt was dark green with black stings. The sheath was a marble of green and black.  
  
"Like it?" Lilith said as she appeared next to him.  
  
"Yeah, it's like yours, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, it's a replica of mine. Except in different colors. It used to belong to a friend of mine. And no, she wasn't a vampire. She was a witch. I knew her for a very, very long time. She was like another little sister to me. She said she liked it because it matched her eyes. And you know what?" She asked Harry.  
  
"What?" He said.  
  
"It matches your eyes, well at least for now."  
  
"What do you mean for now?" He asked her.  
  
"When you change, your teeth and eyes change. The teeth grow longer and sharper. While your eyes change to a deep red. But don't worry, you'll be able to transfigure them into whatever you want. Though it's more comfortable in your natural form." She paused, "You keep that." She said motioning towards the sword. "Lets head toward the training area." She said as she walked through another door, passed a table that had a few guns on show.  
  
Harry walked passed it and stubbed his toe.  
  
"Shit!" He said as he started hopping lopsidedly. Trying to keep hold of the sword.  
  
"Point proven!" Lilith said from the other room.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," He said as he carefully followed her.  
  
He stepped into the room and was again amazed. It was huge. The ceiling was way up high. Yet every thing was rusty. The room looked old and abandoned. It looked very empty. His look of amazement cleared his face replaced by a look of confusion.  
  
"There's nothing in here," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's how it looks like without it trying to kill you." She said. Harry looked at her.  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry asked her.  
  
She cringed at the word but spoke her answer. "Yes, though the routine is quite hard. But don't worry, it's not actually going to kill you. You'll come quite close to it, but not actual death. You just have to train hard. That's where I'll help you."  
  
"Okay," Harry said.  
  
Lilith showed him around some more. She showed him his room, the kitchen, and the 'relaxing' area. They stayed there for a while talking. She explained the change. She told him that it would hurt the first feeding, then tire him. But after that, it would help him, make him stronger. They soon found themselves back to where they started.  
  
"I really can't believe all this is under an innocent bookshop. It's truly amazing." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, well I keep it well hidden." She said nervously.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Harry asked, noticing the worry in her voice.  
  
"It's just that... well, your change should take place tomorrow. I don't know when. And I can't keep you here all day. I really don't want you hurting anyone but me." She said.  
  
"Hurting anyone? Why would I do that?" Harry asked her.  
  
"When you first change, you kind of get a little out of control. And start hurting anyone until you get what you need. Blood, it's what your goal will be. You might end up doing this. I don't want anyone but me hurt in this." She said.  
  
"Why are you going to get hurt?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because I'm going to stop you. And you ask too many questions. We need to figure something out." Lilith said pacing the room.  
  
"How about you come with me? Cause your right, I wouldn't be able to spend a single minuet out of Hogwarts." Harry suggested.  
  
"I really don't think... Hey wait, that's a very good idea!" She said and turned towards Harry. "Do you like snakes?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do. For more that one reason, but yeah. Why?"  
  
"Well, how about a pet snake?" She said smiling.  
  
"That would be cool, but what's the point?" Harry asked.  
  
Lilith sighed in annoyance. "How would you like a pet snake named Lilith?" She said and transformed into a small snake. Small but very deadly. She had red, black, yellow and orange stripes.  
  
"Wow, you're an animagi," Harry said to himself.  
  
*Yeah, the only problem will be communication* Lilith said, not knowing that Harry understood her.  
  
*Actually, that will be quite easy* Harry said back to her.  
  
*Holy shit! You're a Parslemouth!* Lilith said surprised.  
  
*You said you didn't like to curse* Harry shot back at her.  
  
*I specifically said that I don't like it when kids curse, and I'm not a kid*  
  
*Well neither am I* Harry said defensively.  
  
*Whatever, lets just get back. Okay?*  
  
*Fine, what do I do?*  
  
*Just hold the ring and me and say 'Take me to where I came' and we'll get to where ever you popped in from. Got it?*  
  
*Sounds easy enough* Harry told her. He went over to her and picked Lilith up. She wrapped herself around his arm. In his other hand, he held the sword.  
  
"Take me to where I came," Harry said. Then the both felt a sudden pull, and landed on a soft red rug.  
  
Harry noticed the clock that had tortured him a while ago, and saw that it was 2:30. Hermione had long since left for bed. Harry, with Lilith wrapped around his arm, walked to his room. He placed the sword on the foot of his bed and placed Lilith down on the couch. She quickly transformed to herself again. She stood up and walked to Harry's bed.  
  
"Nice room," She said as she looked around.  
  
"I'm going to change, you make yourself comfortable and whatever. I'll be right back." Harry said and then walked into the bathroom.  
  
Lilith looked around the room. She transfigured a small button that was lying around, into a sword stand. She picked up his sword, and placed it on it. She remembered that one time that she had used her sword against that one.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"C'mon, you can beat me. You're the only one that has ever tied with me. I guess I taught you well."  
  
"Yes, well. If teaching me since I was nine helps, then yeah. Especially since I'm seventeen now."  
  
"Especially if you were born with the talent."  
  
"Lilith Night, I was not born with any talent. You taught me everything."  
  
"Lily Evans, it's true I taught you. But it takes years to learn this. Many years."  
  
"Lets not get into this again, lets just fight. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
CLANG  
  
CLANG  
  
CLANG  
  
"Tie again,"  
  
"Yes, how about another go?"  
  
"Good idea,"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Lilith put the sword down, and sat on Harry's bed. 'I hope you're living a full life, Lily.' Lilith thought as Harry walked into the room.  
  
"Well, I'll just sleep on the couch." She told him.  
  
"Alright," Harry said. He went to closet and threw her some sheets and a pillow. "Here." He said.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she walked to the couch and made herself comfortable.  
  
Harry walked to his bed and fell asleep instantly. Lilith stayed awake a while, just thinking. She soon fell asleep, but she knew she would just awake the second the sun rose. She had been used to it for nineteen years.  
  
*******************  
  
Ending notes: I would like to thank all my reviewers right now:  
  
Joe: Thanks! I'll try.  
  
Eriee: Umm, I'm guessing you meant update? Whatever. Thanks Though!  
  
ShadowHunter1: Thanks! And I'm glad you like it as much. Oh, and don't you worry, if you happen to know, I'm a Slytherin lover. ESPECIALLY Draco and Snape. ^_^ I've had this planned for a while, but thanks on your input, ^_^.  
  
Nabiki: I'll try. And about the Draco issuem I think it'll be resolved in its time. ^_~  
  
Shadow Pals: No, this isn't my first HP fic. My first is called 'Love at First Sight'. It's not my fave but w/e.  
  
DJ3: Thanks!  
  
SkysTheLimit: Thankies! I want to be a vampire too!! And I so agree!! Vamps are way cool!! SCREW HUMANITY!! Heh . . . Now I think I'M the one scaring people . . . heh.  
  
Juan: Thanks dude! FERRET!! CUTE FERRET!! LOL!! 


	4. The Change

A/N: Here's chapter 4. Hope you like it. I just want you all to know that I will get to Ron and Hermione's change. I'm just concentrating on Harry for now.  
  
Chapter 4- The Change  
  
Harry woke up a bit early, and he saw Lilith at the window. Just starring at the sun, which was shining through the window. He reached out for his glasses that were sitting on the bedside table. After he got them on, he noticed that Lilith still didn't realize that he was awake. Harry got up and walked over to her. He tapped her shoulder, making her jump.  
  
"Harry, you're awake," She said turning around.  
  
"Yeah, well. What are you doing up?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm always up when the sun rises. I've been doing it for nineteen years." Lilith said.  
  
"Oh, well, I'll take a quick shower. Then we'll go to breakfast." Harry said.  
  
"Alright, but I'm going to go for a bit. Do not leave this room. Understood?" She said.  
  
"Yes, where are you gonna go?" Harry asked.  
  
"Home, I'll be back in a bit. Just don't leave the room without me." She said.  
  
"Okay," He said.  
  
She turned around and picked some thing up from the ground. Within seconds she was gone. Harry entered the bathroom confused and closed the door behind him.  
  
*******************  
  
Harry came out again and stood face-to-face wit Lilith. She had returned wearing a tight black outfit. Which included a short black shirt, and black shorts. She was wearing high black boots and her hair was in a tight bun at the top of her head. And a long cloak, that seemed to cover everything else. But overall, it looked like an outfit made for battle.  
  
"Are you going to fight or what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am. You." She said.  
  
"Me? Why me?" He asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it now. Just try to eat breakfast quickly. Now lets go." She said.  
  
"Um. . . How?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I thought an owl would be less suspicious. So I'll stick around with you." She said. "And communication will really be hard."  
  
"An owl? How?" He asked again.  
  
"That's right, you don't know. Vampires have more than one form. I, for one, have a lot. An owl and a snake is one. But, how about we get going?" Lilith said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll lead the way." Harry said. Lilith suddenly transformed into a black owl with bright red eyes.  
  
For a bit now, Harry's chest had been hurting. But he didn't say anything to Lilith. Together, Lilith in her owl form on Harry's shoulder, they walked towards the great hall. Harry took a seat beside Hermione, who had just arrived.  
  
"Morning Harry," She staring at the owl than at him. "What's that?"  
  
"An owl." Harry said.  
  
"I know, but where did you get it from?" She asked.  
  
"I, er, I found it. It was hurt so I helped her." He said.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Harry served himself breakfast, with the pain increasing every minute. He gave some of his food to Lilith, who kept poking him in the head. He looked up at the head table, and saw almost all the professors missing. The only ones there were Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall. He gave Harry a small smile. Within fifteen minutes, his chest hurt too much. He got up to leave.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing," He said through clenched teeth. "I'm fine."  
  
He got up and slowly made his way towards the door. Lilith knew what was happening, she left his shoulder and flew to the great hall doors. The pain Harry felt was intense. He couldn't make it towards the doors, and collapsed. He was in a heap when the professors and Hermione rushed to him. But they were stopped when Lilith transformed to herself again.  
  
"Don't get near him." She said to them all.  
  
"Who are you?" Snape asked.  
  
"Can't believe you don't remember me. We'll talk later. Just stay away from him." She said.  
  
Harry felt himself being lost. The pain was suddenly being replaced by something else. By want, need. He needed blood, and now.  
  
Harry stood up and faced Lilith's back. His teeth started to grow, and if you looked into his eyes, that precious green color was replaced by red. Lilith turned around to see a Harry staring at her. She took off her coat and threw it at the floor. She took her fighting stance. Her hidden teeth grew to their length, and her claws grew half than they were the other night.  
  
"You're gonna be a tough fight Harry, just let it all out." She said soothingly.  
  
Harry didn't understand her. He just wanted to find what he needed. But just as if she knew what was going on, he felt something powerful inside of him. But it was trying to get out.  
  
"Let it Harry," Lilith said.  
  
He charged right at her. He threw a punch but she just grabbed his hand as if expecting the punch. Lilith jumped behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around.  
  
"There's more in ya Harry. I don't hit back. You know I don't. " Lilith said.  
  
"Fight back!" He yelled. "We gotta start training sometime."  
  
"That's my boy," She said. She went at him, throwing punches at super speed.  
  
He punched her back, throwing her to the other side of the room. He went to her, to finish off the fight. But before he could get to her, she was behind him. He turned around, letting out blows of punches. She caught one and threw him back. His claws grew extensively at that moment. He got up from the floor and dove right at Lilith, his claws deep within her. She didn't show any pain or discomfort, just like before. She stepped back and with one claw, sliced her wrist. She took a step towards Harry, and let him step back.  
  
"C'mon, that's enough." She said. Soon she was behind him.  
  
She grabbed his neck, and placed her wrist at his mouth. He took the offer gratefully. She knelt down and brought Harry with her. Lilith looked back up and saw her small audience. She saw her cloak.  
  
"Hermione," She said. "The cloak please,"  
  
Hermione Walked over to it and picked it up. She then walked over to Lilith and Harry. She slowly gave her the cloak. She got up the nerve to ask her a question.  
  
"Will... will he be alright?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, just a bit tired. Could you lead me to the hospital wing please?" She asked her.  
  
She looked back at Dumbledore, who nodded his head in response.  
  
"This way," Hermione said.  
  
Lilith picked up the now unconscious Harry, and followed her out of the great hall. They walked all the way to the Infirmary. Lilith placed him down on a bed.  
  
*******************  
  
"Albus, it is good to see you again. It's been quite a few years, hasn't it?" Lilith asked. She had left Harry in Hermione and Madame Pomfrey's care. She was now sitting in a corner with Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, it has." He said.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for what happened out there. I thought he would change during the night, but I guess I was wrong." She said.  
  
"That's quite alright. Only the people I trust were there. But there is something else I want to discuss with you." He said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, we're in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. There hasn't been one teacher who's stayed more than one year. Now, I'm asking you if you would like that position." Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Really? You want me to teach?" She asked shocked.  
  
"Well, yes. You are defiantly qualified. I know that's for sure. Well?" He asked wit a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, okay. I accept." She said smiling.  
  
*******************  
  
Author's Note: There you go, chapter 4. Hope you all like it. Please review. Well, bye now! ^_^  
  
To my Reviewers:  
  
Ghost Of The Robot: I thought so too. Glad you liked it! More of it will get explained, don't worry.  
  
usha88: Thanks!!  
  
DJ: LOL!! Thanks!  
  
the three roses: Is that a good or bad 'wow!'?  
  
bookFREAK2917: Thanks! Don't worry, I want to be a vamp too! ^_^  
  
Final Spirit: Thank. And no. Sorry. I'll try to review, k?  
  
Scanner-Cat-Scat: Well, you'll just have to find out and see.  
  
Kalorna Enera: Thanks! ^_^  
  
Scattered-Sunshine: Thanks! ^_^  
  
Juan: LOL! Thanks and I really wouldn't know. 


	5. An Old Friend

Author's Note: Here's chapter five. I hope you all like it. I was kind of having a small case of writer's block, I don't know if it's good or not. And since I read the fifth book, I needed to change course. This fic might take me a while longer than I thought because of that. But, I will try to finish as fast as possible. And please review. Reviews motivate me to write better and faster, thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing, except the plot, Lilith, the Circle and all its members. That's all  
  
Chapter 5- An Old Friend  
  
Harry had woken up and remembered just bits of what happened. Every day, Lilith would give him some blood from a small container a week after the incident. Dumbledore had called a meeting, on the behalf of Lilith, with everyone that was present, except Harry and Lilith. Hermione, Snape, and Mcgonagall were all present.  
  
"Albus, why did you call us all here?" Mcgonagall asked.  
  
"Well, there are two reasons. It seems that what we saw was a very personal ordeal with vampires, as it is their first feeding." As Dumbledore said this, Snape grunted. "I would like you all to keep this to yourselves. Besides that, no one should know what Harry is. It should be kept a secret. Miss Granger, I know how much you care for Harry, so please try to help him. Minerva, do try to stay fair with him as to not arise suspicion. And Severus, I shall speak to you later." Then he turned to Hermione," Miss Granger, you may go."  
  
Hermione stood up and turned to leave the Professors to their business, when the Headmaster's voice stopped her. "Remember miss Granger, he will need you for this." He said.  
  
"Yes sir," She told him as she walked out.  
  
Once she left, and was long gone from hearing range, Severus spoke up.  
  
"What's the second thing?" He asked.  
  
"Oh that. Yes well, I have found our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Her name is Lilith Night." Albus said.  
  
The name seemed to stir something within the Potions Master; he couldn't believe that he didn't recognize her. The name came with the face of a girl. She always had hair loose, never putting it up. And it was as black as night. (A/N: Get it? ha ha!) But one thing that he remembered very well was her eyes. Red, the color of blood. The color every vampire had. At least naturally. She had helped him with his change. They were very good friends, the one person that had saved himself from suicide, many times. Her mere memory brought a smile to his face. He looked back up to the Head master and had a doubt. But then a thought hit him. '"Can't believe you don't remember me. We'll talk later." ' That's what the vampire had said. Could the two be the same? Then he, again, remembered their faces. Indeed, they were they same. He smirked, thinking how he would be able to see her again. Until his thought finally wondered into the conversation going on.  
  
"I've never heard of her. Who is she?" Minerva asked.  
  
"She's the woman who helped Harry last week." Severus said.  
  
"I see you remembered. She told me to give you a few hints, but it seems that I didn't need to." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"Albus, you're hiring a vampire?" Minerva said. "I mean another?" She quickly added when she received a glare from the Potions Master.  
  
"Yes, is there a problem?" He said.  
  
"Actually, no. It's just that the Ministry really wouldn't like it." She said, a smile playing at her lips. "I'd love to see their faces. I'll leave now if there is nothing else to discuss,"  
  
"None," Albus said.  
  
Minerva stood up and left. Severus was about to follow, but was stopped when the Headmaster called him back.  
  
"Not you Severus. I need to talk to you." He said.  
  
"Yes Albus?" Severus asked as he turned around, he was dying to find Lilith. How could he have forgotten her face?  
  
"I need you to watch out for Harry when Lilith is not around, do you understand?" He said.  
  
"But Albus, that boy is a nuisance." Severus said, trying to get himself out of it.  
  
"Yes, but you are the only other who can put up with him." Albus said.  
  
"No one can put with that little trouble maker." He said.  
  
"I meant physically, only you and Lilith can."  
  
Knowing he was defeated, he gave in. "Fine," He said and left the room.  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey Harry?" Lilith asked over a chessboard in his room.  
  
"Yeah?" He said, finally glad that she had decided to stay. She had always been leaving at unknown times during those past few days. Finally, she had not gone.  
  
"Where's Snape?" Lilith asked. If he didn't recognize her soon, she would just have to tell him.  
  
"Why should I know?" He asked defensively.  
  
"Sorry, just asking." Lilith said.  
  
"He's at Dumbledore's office, with Professor Mcgonagall." Hermione said taking a seat near the two of them. She had just come in from the meeting.  
  
"Oh, well. Checkmate. Now I'll go find him." She said. She stood, leaving a very confused Harry. She easily pointed out his mistake. Then left.  
  
She walked towards the Headmasters office, and stopping when she saw Mcgonagall. She stopped to congratulate her.  
  
"Congratulations, Miss Night. I do hope the students like you." She said.  
  
"Thank you, and I do too. Do you happen to know where Severus is?" She asked.  
  
"He's still with Albus. Quite odd actually, he said something about you. Do you know him from before?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Yes, we were really good friends." Lilith said.  
  
"Well, you might be able to catch him." She said. "Good bye Miss night."  
  
"It's Lilith,"  
  
"Minerva,"  
  
"Good day Minerva." Lilith said and set off to find him once more.  
  
She walked towards the Headmasters office, but before she could get there, the person who she was looking for turned the corner, and was coming her way. She dashed into a hall, waiting for him to pass by and hoping that he didn't notice her. And that's exactly what happened. Severus passed by, and she quietly placed her hands over his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" She asked.  
  
"Who the bloody hell is it?" He snapped and turned around.  
  
"Well you've really turned into an ass. Geez, it's only little old me." Lilith said in an innocent voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," He said and hugged her. "It's good to see you again. I can't believe I didn't recognize you, but you're still as bloody immature as ever." He said after he let her go.  
  
"Thank you. And practically no one did. Except Dumbledore, but I have a feeling he had already seen me before." She said and laughed. "C'mon, lets catch up on old times."  
  
"Alright," He said with a very rare smile.  
  
"But before we go anywhere, you are taking that silly charm off," Lilith said as she took a step away from him.  
  
"Lilith please," Severus protested.  
  
"Sorry, not going anywhere with you looking like that." Lilith said and turned her back on him.  
  
"Fine," He said, defeated for the second time that day. "Finite Incantum." He said, wand pointed at himself.  
  
Slowly, as the charm lifted, Severus Snape began to change. His features grew younger. His hair grew slightly shorter. Yet, as he grew younger, his features became more attractive. His face gained more of an aristocratic look, than that of an old Greasy Potions Master. It was visible through his clothes that there were evident muscles. And when Lilith turned around, she was facing a very handsome Severus.  
  
"That's the Sevvy I know." Lilith said.  
  
"Don't call me that, you know I hate it." He said menacingly.  
  
"That's why I use it. But now we just need to get you some clothes. I still have some of yours in the book shop." Lilith said.  
  
"That thing is still alive?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Yup, now lets go." She said dragging along a very annoyed Sevvy.  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey, Hermione, why did Dumbledore ask you to come to his office?" Harry asked.  
  
"He called Professor McGonagall and Snape. He told us not to say anything about, well ... you know." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I should really thank him for that. If everyone knew I'd probably get killed faster than you can say The Boy Who Bloody Lived." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Harry, no one would hurt you because no one will know. I'll make sure of it. Ok?" Hermione said.  
  
"Thank you. I don't know what I would do with out you 'Mione, you've helped me so much." He said, and hugged her.  
  
"There isn't enough that I could do for you Harry," Hermione said hugging him as well.  
  
"Just being there is enough Hermione, just being there." He said. 'How I wish that I could tell you, but this is just another obstacle that keeps me away from you.' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Oh Harry," Hermione said and hugged him tighter.  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
*******************  
  
"That's the Sev I know, you really look like your old self again." Lilith said.  
  
Severus was standing next to her, wearing what he always used to wear. A black shirt that clung to his muscles, long baggy pants, black boots, and a long black cloak that flowed down his back. And of course his facial features improved. His hair was shorter, and Lilith had forced him to pull it back, held by a rubber band.  
  
"It's really been such a long time since I've worn this. In fact, it's been a very long time since I've lifted that spell." Severus said.  
  
"Are you ashamed of what you are Severus?" Lilith said, losing the playful tone her voice held moments ago.  
  
"No, why should I be?" He asked.  
  
"Look at yourself. You say that you haven't lifted that spell for a long time. Why?" Lilith asked.  
  
"I couldn't let people know what I was. Vampires are considered dark creatures, evil even. Especially since I already bared the Dark Mark. Besides, if I wanted to work in Hogwarts, I really wouldn't be accepted as I was. So I hid it, and very well indeed." He said.  
  
"Oh, well I'm just glad your safe." Lilith said.  
  
"I would really like to know how you recognized me. I don't look anything like I do with that spell on." Severus asked.  
  
"Well, a couple years ago, I saw you at Knockturn Alley. Someone called you and I know that the only Snape alive is you." She said with a smile.  
  
"I want to ask you something." He said.  
  
"Yes?" she said.  
  
"Well, what happened to him, to Harry?" He asked.  
  
"Well, he was attacked. And I saved his life. I'm his Vampiric Mother. I will train him and take care of him as if he were my own. Yet I will not take place of his birth mother." Lilith said proudly.  
  
"Lilith, I really do hope you take care of that boy. He had suffered greatly, more than someone twice his age." He told her.  
  
"No need to worry Sev, I will." And in trying to change the topic of conversation, she asked something that had been bubbling in her mind. "Are you going to tell him? I would really hope that you do, after all, you are my best friend, and he is my son."  
  
"Alright, but I'm only doing this for you." He said, and was again dragged off towards the large castle.  
  
*******************  
  
Harry and Hermione were wondering the grounds, aimlessly. They walked around in silence, until they saw two figures approaching the castle. Harry instantly recognized one as Lilith, the other was a young man. Lilith and the other quickly entered the school. Harry and Hermione followed them.  
  
As they made their way inside, the other two knew they were being followed. They separated and hid behind a corner. As Harry and Hermione approached, the other two got ready. They came their way, and the second they were in sight they found themselves trapped, both with claws at their necks and hands behind their backs.  
  
"Hermione?" Lilith asked the girl that she had trapped.  
  
"Uh, hi?" Hermione said.  
  
Lilith looked to her right and saw Severus staring at her, with a trapped and struggling Harry. She nodded and they let the two teenagers fall to the floor. Lilith helped Hermione up, and Severus reluctantly helped Harry up.  
  
"Why were you two following us?" Lilith asked.  
  
"We wanted to say hi." Harry said.  
  
"Okay, well sorry about that right now." Lilith said. "Right Sev?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Sev?" She asked again.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Sev!" She said smacking him upside the head.  
  
"OUCH! Fine, sorry. You hit bloody hard, did you know that?" He asked Lilith.  
  
"Yes I do. We'll meet later then?" She asked him.  
  
"Alright." He said and left, heading towards the dungeons.  
  
The three made their way towards Harry's room, like they always did. Instinctively, Harry and Lilith sat down at the chess table and Hermione sat on his bed with a book in her hands. They relaxed for a while as Lilith slowly rid Harry of all his game pieces.  
  
"Lilith, who was that out there?" Harry asked as he reset the pieces.  
  
"You didn't recognize him, did you?" Lilith said.  
  
"Were we supposed to?" Hermione said.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Who was he then?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Well, Sev didn't want me to tell you but I made him. That guy you two saw out there was your professor, Severus Snape." Lilith said casually.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione were lost, wondering how that could be. Then Harry burst into laughter.  
  
"You're kidding," He said then saw the seriousness in her eyes. Then his laughter died. "Right?"  
  
"No I am not. And if you would please not laugh because this is not a funny situation." Lilith said, getting quite mad.  
  
"Sorry, I just couldn't believe it. How do you know him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, we're closer than best friends. I know everything there is to know about Sev, and he knows everything about me too. We lived together for a few years, right there in the bookshop." Lilith was about to continue but was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"You lived with Snape?"  
  
"Yes I did. Those were good times." Lilith said.  
  
"Wow, you do know that to us he is a git. Right? He's really mean and gives us detentions for stupid reasons." Harry said.  
  
"Yes, he was like that with me too at first. He said I was the first one to break through the shields he had." Lilith told them.  
  
"Did anything happen between you two?" Harry asked, a bit nervous to ask the question.  
  
"No, nothing has ever happened." Lilith said with a tone of sadness in her voice.  
  
The room was unusually quiet. Hermione spoke softly.  
  
"You sound as if you want something to happen."  
  
"Look, lets get off that topic, shall we? How about a game, you and me Harry?" Lilith said, a forced smile on her face.  
  
"Alright," Harry said. He and Hermione shared a look and knew that something odd was happening.  
  
*******************  
  
Author's note: Okay, I hope you all like this chapter. It's my longest one so far. The next chapter will have Ron in it . . . I think. Oh well. He'll get there soon enough. And I wanted to thank my reviewers again, Thanks all!  
  
usha88: Thanks, I liked writing the fight scene. And here's the update.  
  
pen-paper-action: Thanks. I hope you like this chappie.  
  
hpaandlotrdanrockz: Thanks, I really don't know when I'll finish, but I'll try to finfish soon.  
  
Final Spirit: Yes Cass, I changed it because one: I didn't like that idea, and two: I couldn't find a way to fit it in. But still, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Juan: LOL! I will!  
  
Hope that's everyone. Anyways, please review. Even if you don't like it or think it's okay, just review. Thanks! ^_^ 


	6. Catastrophe at The Burrow

Author's note: Here Chapter six. As I told you all before, Ron will make his appearance in this chapter, a very, very big appearance. And some other really important stuff will happen. But you gotta read to find out. Any ways, I hope you all like this chapter. Oh, and people can tell the difference between Fred and George because Fred let his hair grow long. Ok? Ok. And I might change the rating, if you all want me to, cause in future chapters stuff is gonna happen. I'm not going to write in detail and all, but it's all really violent and stuff.  
  
WARNING: Very bloody scenes. I would rate this chapter R. Little kids should NOT read this, so . . . yeah. I am going to change the rating in the future, if my lovely reviewers want me to that is.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing, except the plot, Lilith, the Circle and all its members. That's all  
  
Chapter 6- Catastrophe at The Burrow  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Lilith were all sitting in the bookstore, which Lilith said she was reopening. But for now, the three were relaxing in one of the hidden rooms. Harry and Hermione were talking about Ron and all their adventures. Until Harry started talking about Fred and George. They had gotten a small shop near the bookshop. Yet, Lilith had never met them, and Harry and Hermione hadn't visited because just recently found that Fred and George had a shop. And just a few hours ago they saw how near it was. They missed the Weasley's terribly.  
  
"How about we go visit them now?" Lilith asked.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course, I want to meet the people around here after all." Lilith said.  
  
"Well, then lets go," Harry said.  
  
The tree made their way to the outside world that they had been avoiding for sometime. Harry and Hermione led the way to new joke shop. As they approached the shop Lilith stopped.  
  
"This is the place?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Harry said.  
  
"Well, I found a little 'joke' on my front steps. One that I didn't like." Lilith said then a thought that came to her. "Hey, can I scare them?"  
  
"No, at least not now. Besides, I really don't think it's safe if everyone knew what you are." Harry.  
  
"Actually, I don't care. But it's not like I won't be recognized." Lilith said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry said.  
  
"She's in the history books. People who study Vampires will know who she is when they see her. She's a high and known Vampire." Hermione said instead of letting Lilith answer.  
  
"Bingo," Lilith said.  
  
"How'd you know that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Found a couple of books in the store about vampires, and Lilith was mentioned in more than one." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh," He said.  
  
Harry opened the door letting the ladies go in first. But as he stepped in he saw Fred and George at the counter. He smiled knowing that he had helped build what the twins were making. The second the two saw them, smiles appeared on their faces.  
  
"Harry! Hermione what are you doing here?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah, and who's that?" George asked staring at Lilith, mouth wide open.  
  
"So, how are you two doing?" Hermione asked, ignoring George's comment.  
  
"Fine how about we catch up, huh?" Fed asked.  
  
The five of them made their way to the Three Broomsticks, and got a table. Harry told them that he was staying at Hogwarts, but he didn't tell them why. And, luckily, they didn't ask. As they chatted away, Lilith just stared at them, watching them. Until at last, Lilith was noticed.  
  
"So, who are you?" George asked.  
  
"Lilith Night, a close friend," She said bitterly. She didn't trust them, at least not yet.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at her. To them, she was acting strange, very strange. She seemed very cold and mean to the twins. They tried to ignore her attitude, until Hermione came up with an idea.  
  
"How about we go to the bookshop? Have you seen it?" She asked the twins.  
  
"You mean that old, run down place at the corner? Creeps me out, it's been abandoned for ages. I really would like to know who owns that ruddy place." George said.  
  
"I own that ruddy place." Lilith said, again with that cold tone in her voice.  
  
"Oh," George said, his eyes seeming to have found interest at something on his shirt.  
  
"But don't worry, you should never judge a book by its cover." She said, still in a cold tone.  
  
"Uh, are we still on?" Hermione asked Fred and George nervously.  
  
"Sure," Fred said.  
  
"Ok," George said, still a bit scared of Lilith.  
  
"Fine, let's go then." Lilith said standing up. She put some money down and left the place.  
  
The other four followed her outside, but when they reached her, she had disappeared. Harry and Hermione just rolled their eyes, and muttered something under their breaths. The four of them made their way towards the bookshop, Harry in lead. When they reached there they saw Lilith leaning on the door.  
  
"What took you all so long?" She asked.  
  
"Don't answer that," Harry said smiling.  
  
She smirked, and opened the door. The Weasley twins followed Harry and Hermione inside. When they stepped in side, their mouths were left wide open in awe. They looked around the place, amazed by its look.  
  
"You really meant it when you said not to judge a book by its cover." Fred said as he looked around.  
  
"I'll be back in a bit. Just don't destroy anything." Lilith said, leaving through one of the doors.  
  
The four of them sat down on the chairs and began to talk again. Mostly of old times, remembering Hogwarts.  
  
"So Harry, where are you staying if not with the muggles?" George asked.  
  
"Well, I was going to stay at Mione's house, but uh, . . . something happened. So we're staying at Hogwarts." Harry said.  
  
"That's pretty cool, not many students stay during the summer." Fred said. He stood up and began looking at the books around the place.  
  
"So, how's Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Fine, pretty bored if you ask me though," George said.  
  
"Hey, Harry?" Fred said, from across the room, book open in his lap.  
  
"Yes?" He said making his way over, followed by Hermione and George.  
  
"Um, are these two the same people?" He asked. He was holding a book that was titled 'History of Vampires'.  
  
"Hey look, there's Lilith. That's another book to the list." Hermione said.  
  
"Wait, she IS a vampire? AND you know?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yes, and yes." Harry said.  
  
"Creepy," The twins said together and shuddered.  
  
After being explained how Lilith could walk in the sun, the twins returned to the joke shop. But before they could walk out the door, they had short and brief conversation.  
  
"You stay late today, and I get to go early." Fred said triumphantly.  
  
"Yes, but you stay late tomorrow." George said in his defense.  
  
"I know,"  
  
*******************  
  
The next day, Harry and Hermione got an owl from Ron while they were sitting in Lilith's room, in Hogwarts. He wrote to them saying that the night before, when the twins got home, Mrs. Weasley had talked to Dumbledore. If they wanted to, the two could stay at the Burrow for the remaining two weeks of summer. And luckily, Bill and Charlie were visiting.  
  
"I hope you two have a good time," Lilith said, from her spot next to Hermione.  
  
The two had become quite close, especially since they both shared a passion for books and a worry for Harry. But the two had become good friends in a short period of time.  
  
"Were going, right?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"Of course," Harry said and got out a piece of parchment form the desk he was sitting at. He quickly wrote a response and sent it off with Pig, at least until the bird calmed down enough to. "There," he said once the bird was off in flight, with their letter tied securely to it's leg.  
  
*******************  
  
The same night, Harry, Hermione and Lilith stood in front of the fireplace in the Three Broomsticks. Harry was about to grab some Floo Powder, but Lilith stopped him.  
  
"Don't forget, every morning I want to see your face in my bookshop's fire. Got it?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes Lilith," Harry said. A smile apparent on his face.  
  
Harry threw in the Floo powder, and after saying his destination, jumped into the green flames. Just as Hermione threw in her Floo powder, a young Severus barged in.  
  
"There's a problem. An attack." He said breathlessly.  
  
"Go Hermione," Lilith said, urging Hermione to go faster.  
  
"The Burrow." she said and jumped in.  
  
"Who and where?" Lilith asked as she followed him to the outside darkness.  
  
"Dark Vampires and Death Eaters, at Weasley Wizard Wheezes." He said. "I can't fight them, my cover would be blown."  
  
"I'll do it. I won't need back up."  
  
*******************  
  
As Harry stepped out of the fireplace, silence greeted him. He saw Hermione staring around. She was looking all around the place. The Weasley's knew they were going to be there, but maybe they were early?  
  
"Harry, I think something's wrong." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, me too." He put down his bags next to Hermione's and walked over to her.  
  
"I'm going to check things out. Stay here." He said.  
  
"No! I I'll go with you." She said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
The two made their way out of the living room and into the kitchen. The scene that played before their eyes was horrifying. Mr. and Mrs. were both lying on the floor, knives through their hearts, and an expression that would haunt your dreams. Hermione clung to him in fear. Harry could not believe what he was seeing.  
  
"Do you think . . .?" Hermione said.  
  
"No, they're . . . dead." Harry said.  
  
"How do you know!" Hermione said in an angry tone.  
  
"I just do," He said, and seemed to find himself in a daze, staring at the only two other people that were like parents to him, dead on the floor.  
  
"The others," Hermione said.  
  
That got him out of his daze. They quietly made their way upstairs. But once they reached the top, both of them gasped. The first door that they saw had a snake, drawn in blood. It was Percy's room. They opened the door, and saw Percy on the floor, his neck sliced, and blood trailed to the floor. Hermione let her tears be heard, as she started sobbing on Harry's shoulder. And that's when Harry noticed his own tears rolling down his face.  
  
They closed the door, and proceeded to the next floor. What they saw was unbelievable. In the hall Bill, Charlie, and George laid, and knives were in their heads. Blood trickled down their faces. Hermione burst into another fit of tears, while Harry's tears silently cascaded down his face. The two of them reluctantly opened the door to Ginny's room. Again, death was thrown at their faces. Ginny was lying on her bed, another knife was staking her heart. Hermione grew silent, she could not take what was happening.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said.  
  
Harry darted to Ron's room, Hermione in tow. He opened the door, and saw a figure on top of his best friend. The thing was sucking on his neck, sucking the life out of him.  
  
"Hermione, get back." He said quietly, but the thing still heard him.  
  
It stood up, and faced them. It turned out to be a he. And immediately, the two knew that the cause of all of this was a vampire. It moved towards them and once he saw Harry's face, he smiled an evil smile.  
  
"So I get to kill the famous Harry Potter." He said. As he moved towards Harry and away from Ron, leaving an open space for them to get to him.  
  
"Not today," Harry said. "Help him, he's still alive." He said to Hermione.  
  
She darted past the vampire who didn't seem to care at all. After Hermione left the situation, the vampire made his move. He tried to slash Harry, but he dodged it. Though Harry hadn't gotten any training from Lilith yet, he knew how to use his speed and strength. He knew because he watched Lilith train herself.  
  
Harry threw a punch to Dark Vampire, and hit his face, sending him back a few feet. The guy got up and dove for Harry, knife in hand. Harry easily dodged it, causing the vampire to stumble and fall. In the background, he heard something break. He quickly turned to Hermione. She had a long piece of wood.  
  
"Here," She said. She threw it at Harry, and he caught it.  
  
Harry charged at the man on the floor. Before he could get up, Harry had staked him. A bright light covered their eyes, and then all that was left of the murderer, was his clothes. Harry quickly ran to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"He's losing blood Harry," Hermione said in through tears.  
  
"I know. And there's only one way to save him." He said. He found another piece of wood, smaller than the other one, but just perfect for the job. "Sorry Ron," Harry said as he slit one of his wrists.  
  
He brought them down to Ron's mouth, and let the droplets fall into his mouth. Hermione was supporting his head and gently sobbing. Harry didn't know exactly what he was doing, but from what he remembered with his and Lilith's encounter, he knew it would be okay.  
  
"We need to get to the infirmary," Hermione said. "And tell Dumbledore what happened."  
  
"I know," Harry said. After he thought he gave Ron enough blood to live, he stood up. "Lets go," He said. He picked Ron up without much effort.  
  
The three made their way down the catastrophe, still silent tears running down Harry and Hermione's faces. The two of them were glad Ron was out, because he didn't have to witness the deaths around them.  
  
*******************  
  
As they landed inside the infirmary, Harry placed Ron on an empty bed. Though that was hard to find. When the three got there, there were many people unconscious or hurt on many of the infirmary's beds. Harry saw Lilith towering on over someone on the next bed. He walked over to her.  
  
"Lilith---" He was about to say, but when he saw the person that was in Lilith's care, he gasped. "Fred,"  
  
Lying there was Fred. But he seemed to have gone through a tough fight. Harry looked at Lilith, her face was emotionless. She had just met the boy the day before.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing," Lilith said, when she saw Ron lying on the bed next to Fred.  
  
"I really can't talk about it here," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel. I've been trying to convince Madame Pomfrey to let me take Fred to the bookshop. In my own care, he will be fine." Lilith said.  
  
"But, why is everyone here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"An attack in Hogsmeade. It started in Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Than the Death Eaters started attacking other shops. I got there in time. I stopped the Dark Vampires, then took down as many Death Eaters as I could, but they all apparated." Lilith said.  
  
"Lilith, they attacked the Weasleys house. I killed the vampire attacking Ron, and . . . and . . ." Harry said as he lowered his head.  
  
"I think I need to talk to Madame Pomfrey and really convince her into letting us take them back to my house, okay?" Lilith asked the two teenagers.  
  
Lilith walked over to the very stressed out Pomfrey. After a bit, she finally convinced the mediwitch. She walked back to them, and told them.  
  
"I'll take Fred, you take Ron. We'll be taking floo to the shop." She said.  
  
"How do we get there?" Harry asked, when he received a confused look from Lilith, he explained. "I mean, doesn't your bookshop have a name or something?"  
  
"Yes, The Night Books. Just say that and jump." She said as she picked Fred up.  
  
They walked through the fireplace that Harry, Ron and Hermione had just come through and, after throwing some powder, they jumped in. After arriving at their destination, Lilith led them towards a room that they had never been in before. Hermione opened the door for them, and in the room was a large bed.  
  
"The guest room, it's where I take care of anyone that's hurt." Lilith said, placing Fred on one side of the bed, and motioning for Harry to place Ron on the other side.  
  
"Let them rest, I'll be here when they wake up. Fred knows me already," Lilith was about to continue, but was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"I'm staying. I want to be there when they wake up." She said.  
  
"Me too," Harry said.  
  
"Fine," Lilith said defeated. "I'll try to heal them as much as I can."  
  
*******************  
  
Ron woke up the next morning, with Fred sitting next to him. His eyes were bloodshot and red. He was staring at the wall in front of them, ignoring Hermione, who was trying to comfort him. He looked around and saw Harry sitting on a couch, fast asleep. His head was lying on the shoulders of a young woman. She was staring right at him. She gently nudged Harry awake. He looked at Ron and smiled a sad smile. Ron wondered why, but then he remembered the day before. He looked down and a tear rolled down his face. He felt an arm go around his shoulders, and looked to see Hermione hugging him. He hugged her back, shedding silent tears. She let him go and turned towards Fred. Ron lunged at his brother, seeking refuge. Fred hugged his brother back, knowing that he wasn't alone.  
  
"Hey," Harry said as he reached the two. "I really don't know what to say about what happened. But, there is something else that we need to tell you." Harry said.  
  
"My name's Lilith Night," Lilith said as she stood behind Harry.  
  
"She's a big help," Harry said. "But what I need to tell you is important. See, when we found you Ron, you were barely alive. You had lost too much blood. And probably had only minutes to live." Harry told Ron.  
  
"So, how did I survive?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, you see. . . Ron, Fred, I'm a vampire. And I turned you Ron because you would die if I didn't." Harry said very quickly.  
  
"Oh," Ron said, face emotionless. "Wow, so I'm a vampire?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, you are." Hermione said.  
  
"And Fred," Lilith said," You were turned by a Dark Vampire. I killed him though. So, I guess you're in my care now. At least until your powers develop and you can control them."  
  
"So I'm a vampire too?" Fred asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, you are." Harry said.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, and the regular Professor Snape stood there. He inched the door opened, and paused when he saw another one of his students, and an ex-student of his in the room.  
  
"Lilith, can I talk with you for a second?" He asked, ignoring the surprised faces of the two Weasley brothers.  
  
"Sure Sev," She said. Then turned to Harry again. "Be right back. Try to answer their questions as best as you can. Okay?"  
  
"Alright." Harry said.  
  
She stood up from her seat, and walked towards the door. She followed Severus into her living room.  
  
"What happened?" He asked her. "Why are those two Weasley's here?"  
  
"A lot happened within the past day. When you left, I saw Narcissa there. I didn't know she was married. But it seems that she's a Malfoy now. That's all I got out of her." Lilith was about to continue, but Severus stopped her.  
  
"How do you know Narcissa Malfoy?" he asked.  
  
"I trained her, why?"  
  
"Wait, you trained her. She's a vampire?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. But what does that matter?" Lilith said.  
  
"She has a son. And I have grown fond of him. I never would have guessed him one. But continue." He said.  
  
"Well, I fought off almost everyone. Scared them off. I found Fred in his shop severely wounded, and bitten. But the blood around his mouth confirmed what I thought. He was turned." Lilith said.  
  
"And the other Weasley boy?" Sev asked.  
  
"Harry and Hermione found him almost dead. In fact, they were lucky to find him alive. All the other Weasley's were dead. I've already sent a letter to Albus telling him this." Lilith said.  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Harry turned him."  
  
"So those two are the last Weasley's alive." Severus said it as a fact more than a question.  
  
"Yes, and I'm going to take care of them." Lilith said.  
  
"Aright. I'll inform Albus of everything else. Good luck." He said as he stood.  
  
He left and Lilith returned to the room again, only to find that her little vampires were all asleep. The only one awake was Hermione.  
  
"How did they take it?" She asked.  
  
"Quite well. They accepted it." Hermione said sleepily.  
  
"That's good." Lilith said as she sat down next to Harry and fell asleep herself.  
  
*******************  
  
Author's note: Hope you all like it. I've been working really hard on this story, so please review. A lot will be explained in the next chapter. I think. *_* Well, I just want to take the time and thank all of you reviewers out there. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
Skye-Chan: Thanks, I'll try.  
  
SkySearcher: Its good to know I'm not the only one who likes Snape young and sexy. ^_^ And don't worry, Hermione will become a vampire in time. Now, about Snape and Lilith, I think I'll keep that a little secret. Not even one of my best buds reading this knows. He he. ^_~  
  
pen-paper-action: Actually, the course is already changed, and for the better. At least I hope it turns out better.  
  
Final Spirit: Don't worry, I beta read it myself. I just need to replace the chapter with the revised one. And you know you don't come in soon, at least for a while. Also, about that name, we'll have to talk about that . . .  
  
Tempest in Blue: Thanks, I will. And it's fun writing this too. Yet really sad, you see why. , -_-, And don't you worry, I WILL finish, no matter how long it takes me. And if I happen to slow down, I have someone that's always on my butt telling me to put up the next chapter. And there will be a few new characters, only one stays. But I hope you like them too.  
  
Scanner-Cat-Scat: LOL! He is, and I would not have it any other way! LOL!  
  
Juan: Heh Thanks! 


	7. An Unexpected Visitor and Their Past

Author's Note: Hey, here's chapter 7. I have very bad news. I am moving, and I will not be able to update regularly, if I get a chance at all. Yeah, you must be saying so what, you're just moving. Right? Well, it's a little more complicated than that. See, this wonderful computer that I use belongs to my brother. And we're moving to separate places. And since he's taking the computer with him, typing is a complete impossibility. So don't expect updates as frequently.  
  
Now that that's over, I would just like to say that people who do not like the H/Hr ship, then don't read! Thank you. And I will refer to Fred as a teen because he is nine*teen*. That is all.  
  
Oh, and for those of you who wanted to know Lily and Lilith's past. Here it is. In this chapter. Read on to find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing, except the plot, Lilith, the Circle and all its members. That's all.  
  
Chapter 7- An Unexpected Visitor and Their Past  
  
Three days after Ron and Fred had changed, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Fred were all relaxing in the bookshop's lounging area. They had already discussed the 'walking in the sun situation' and Fred used a potion that Sev had made for him. But for Ron it was odd. He didn't need it, which was unusual because only the Circle and their birth children could pass on that power. All the while Lilith attended to a customer. She wasn't that nice to him, but got to sell him a book anyways. After he left, Lilith came to sit with them.  
  
"Hey, how about I close up and we hang out downstairs?" She said to the others.  
  
"Alright," They said as they all agreed.  
  
Lilith got up and locked the doors with a swift move of her hand. The five of them made their way down the stairs, and then walked towards the living room of the underground mansion. As they settled in, Lilith stood up and left. She came back with her chess set in hand. Ron gave her a look, and moved down to the floor next to where she was sitting. They had quickly become chess partners, finding a challenge within each other. Once the two were settled, Harry had a thought that crossed his mind.  
  
"Lilith, how come this place spreads out all under Hogsmeade? Doesn't anyone notice that there's a huge mansion under them?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, the whole reason that there is a Hogsmeade is because of me. No one really notices anything." She said.  
  
"What do you mean that there's a Hogsmeade because of you?" Hermione asked amazed.  
  
"Well, a thousand years ago, Hogsmeade was a large whole in the ground. I made a mansion in there, and then covered it up. To everyone else, it was just a large area next to Hogwarts, where students could relax on designated on weekends. A few stores opened, so I decided to open up my own. A bookshop with a small area where the students could hangout, that was right above the entrance to my home." Lilith said.  
  
"Wow, a thousand years ago. That means that you must have met the house founders. Right?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did. A few times. Nice people they were. And Godric was really cute." Lilith said staring dreamily into the wall.  
  
"Okay, that was unneeded. How about we continue?" Ron said.  
  
"Sorry," Lilith said smiling and moved one of her pieces.  
  
They continued to play, while the other three just talked about things. Their peace was soon interrupted when loud sound came from the room next door.  
  
"I'll check it out." Lilith said. She got up and opened the door, to find Severus's young head in her fire.  
  
"Lilith, I wanted to talk to you." He said.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Have you worked on your lesson plan?" He asked.  
  
"Sshhh!!!" Lilith said approaching the fire. "Keep your voice down! I haven't told them yet." Lilith said. "Actually, do you think you could help me on it?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I just came to check up on you, but okay. I'll be over in a bit." He said.  
  
"Do you think you could stay the night?" She asked. "Your room's missed you." She said pouting.  
  
"That rarely works on me." He said, almost giving in.  
  
"C'mon, it'll be like old times." She said.  
  
That got him. "Fine, but what about those brats?" He asked.  
  
"They're not brats. You know you like them." She said. And she knew he did. Sev had been there for Ron and Fred when they changed, and he seemed to grow fond of them and the other two, since then. "I'll just ask Dumbledore if they could stay the night. I am responsible for them all. Except for Fred, he does things on his own. " She said.  
  
"Alright, I'll be over in a bit. Let me just get my stuff. I need to finish mine too." He said and disappeared.  
  
Lilith returned to the room to find the teenagers in an interesting conversation. They seemed to ignore her. She tried to get their attention a couple of times but failed. She let out a shrill whistle and the room grew quiet.  
  
"Thank you. Now, I wanted to ask you guys a question. Do you all want to spend the night?" She asked.  
  
"Really?" they all chorused.  
  
"Yeah, I just need to ask Dumbledore. Your rooms have already been arranged, and everything you need is in here." She said. "So you want to?"  
  
"Of course!" They all said together again.  
  
She smiled and headed off to find one of her owls. She called one of them to her. It landed on her shoulder. She then walked to her room with the owl on her shoulder. She quickly wrote the note to Albus and walked off towards the bookshop. She passed the teens that seemed to be on that argument again. She walked up the stairs and into the empty store. She unlocked the doors and once she tied the letter to the owl's leg, sent it off towards Dumbledore. The sun was just begging to set when her response came. He approved of his students staying at her underground house. She walked back and found herself with all of the teens playing Truth or Dare. She interrupted the game for brief moment.  
  
"He said yes, so I'll show you your rooms when it's time. Oh, and I'll be having company too." She said before she went to her room.  
  
She got the materials needed and waited for Sev in the next room. She looked around and realized that she never used the room except for the fireplace. It was a beautiful dinning room, but she never had a need for it. Her thoughts were interrupted when Sev jumped out of her fireplace.  
  
"Hey," He said.  
  
"C'mon. I don't want to leave them alone for too long." She said laughing.  
  
Together, they made their way to the living room. When they opened the door, they came upon silence and stares. Lilith just rolled her eyes, and sat down at the couch. And she motioned for Sev to sit down next to her. He made his way over, and sat down. They continued their game, while Sev and Lilith huddled in the corner of the sofa, helping each other with their tasks. The teens kept asking each other stupid questions and doing miniscule dares, until Hermione noticed something.  
  
"Hey guys, do you notice something?" She asked.  
  
"Like what?" Ron said.  
  
"Well, look at those two." She said pointing at the adults. The two were really close, and anyone who looked at them could see the love radiating from them both.  
  
"That's nice Hermione, but what am I supposed to be seeing?" Ron asked, clueless as always.  
  
"You idiot!" She said, punching his shoulder. "Just look,"  
  
Then, as if on cue, all four of them turned their eyes towards the pair sitting on the couch. And Hermione proved her point. But the two sitting on the couch could feel their gaze on them, and they looked up to find four pairs of eyes staring at them. The teens quickly looked down and resumed to their talking while they left the adults confused.  
  
"Don't you see?" Hermione asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, it's so obvious," Harry said.  
  
"True," Fred said agreeing.  
  
"WHAT are we supposed to be seeing here?" He asked in hushed tone.  
  
"Ron, are you blind?" Hermione asked in an irritated tone.  
  
"No, but what are we supposed to be seeing?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry the whole time had been looking at the pair on the couch. They seemed to be laughing about something. He quickly poked Ron and got his attention towards the two.  
  
"Hey, they look nice together." He said, causing everyone else to roll their eyes in annoyance.  
  
"That's what we've been trying to get through to you." Fred said.  
  
"Oh, well, what about it?" Ron asked.  
  
"I've got a little ... plan that we can use to get them to see the light." Hermione said, getting that gleam that she always got when she had a plan in progress in her mind.  
  
"Hermione, why do you care about Snape's love life?" Fred asked.  
  
But instead of answering, Harry answered for her. "Because it's Lilith's love life too. She should be happy."  
  
"Exactly," Hermione said.  
  
For the next few hours, the 'children' and the adults, stayed out of each other's hair. But soon enough, their stomach's growled in hunger. Lilith got the hint and headed to the kitchen to work on dinner. Hermione followed her to help. Together they made a great meal. Lilith and Severus were on the side, avoiding the younger ones, while talking about their lesson plans. And the teens also tried to avoid the adults, they kept planning on their little escapade. When they finished dinner, Sev and Lilith grabbed their work from the living room, and headed towards the lounge. The teens had volunteered to wash the dishes and put them away. After the teens came back, the four of them sat down on the floor, bored as ever. Until Harry had an idea.  
  
"Hey Lilith, you got any muggle bored games?" He asked.  
  
"Yes actually. In that closet." She said.  
  
Hermione got up and went to the closet and opened it. She let out a small 'Wow' at all then contents in there. There were probably all bored games in there. She skimmed through names, until she finally picked one. Monopoly. She carefully pulled it out and walked back to the others.  
  
"Monopoly, my favorite game." Hermione said as she set down the box and began to open it.  
  
"Hermione, you're gonna have to teach us how to play." Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I've never played this before." Harry said.  
  
"Really?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said.  
  
"Well, I'll teach you all." Hermione said.  
  
"Uh, Hermione." Lilith said trying to get her attention.  
  
"Yeah?" She said.  
  
"The game pieces are different. They're magical items instead of muggle ones." She said.  
  
"That's a good idea." Hermione said.  
  
"It wasn't mine, it was his." She said pointing to Sev, who was too engrossed in his work to care that the person right next to him was talking about him, or so she thought.  
  
"Well, it was a good idea." Hermione said smiling  
  
Hermione explained the game to the guys, and after a while, they finally understood it. "Once they started, Hermione was a tiny version of 'Hogwarts, A History', Harry was a tiny Snitch, Ron was a little brooms stick, and Fred was a small wand. After a long while, Lilith and Sev put down their work down and began to talk. All of a sudden, there was a crash above their heads. Lilith stood up and was about to check it out, when Severus stopped her.  
  
"I'll check it out," He said and left the room  
  
He was gone a while before he came back. Except he didn't come back alone. He was carrying a woman that was unconscious. Lilith quickly stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"Catherine!" She said as she reached her.  
  
"You know her?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah. Where did you find her?" She asked.  
  
"Outside the shop. I brought her here and on my way she passed out." He said.  
  
"Did she say anything to you?" she asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, she something that sounded like 'Code Red'. I think." He said.  
  
"She was attacked. What an idiot. C'mon, lets take her to the guest room." Lilith said as she followed him towards the guest room.  
  
She didn't notice that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fred were behind them. They followed them into the room that Ron and Fred previously occupied. The teens entered the room, and found the woman named Catherine, lying on the bed. Lilith took off her large jacket, and let her hair loose from the tight bun. She kneeled beside the other girl, and had her raised hands above her, and then a light emitted from her hands. Hermione wondered what she was doing, so she walked over to her professor to ask.  
  
"Professor, what is she doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"An old form of vampiric healing. She shares her energy with the other." He said.  
  
Hermione registered this new information as she watched her close friend heal the other woman. Lilith looked over at Severus.  
  
"I need your help Sev." She said. "She's wounded more than I thought."  
  
"Alright," He said.  
  
He walked over to her, and knelt. He got closer to her, and her back was lying on his chest. His hands went to her shoulders, and then he placed two fingers on her neck. The little light grew stronger and brighter. After a long time, the teens got bored and headed back towards their game. Hours later, when they got finally finished the game, they went back towards the room. Lilith and Sev were still in the same position. But the light from Lilith's hands was dieing out. All of a sudden, Sev fell to the floor unconscious. Then Lilith fell on top of him. Hermione quickly went to the closet and grabbed a pillow and a blanket. She lifted her professors' head, and placed the pillow under it. She then placed the blanket on top of them. She ushered the guys out of the room.  
  
"Hey, where are we sleeping?" Ron asked.  
  
"Uh oh," Harry said.  
  
"Great, we're gonna have to sleep on the couch." Fred said.  
  
"Not really, let's go to Lilith's room. Maybe there are other rooms near hers." She said.  
  
"Good idea." Harry said.  
  
They walked to her room, and just as Hermione had predicted, there were other rooms where hers was. In fact, all the doors had their names on them. They walked to their designated rooms, and found that on the beds, there were pajamas already laid out. After changing, they tried to have a good night's sleep, or at least as much as they could, considering that it was 2 AM in the morning.  
  
********************  
  
At around four in the morning, Lilith woke up. She was too exhausted to move. She felt something move under her. And with a huge strain, she opened her eyes. She looked down and saw Sev staring right at her. With some kind of unknown strength, she got off him and rolled next to him on the floor, taking the blanket with her.  
  
"Sorry," She said, again she wondered where her voice came from.  
  
"It's alright, you feel on top of me." He said as he got up.  
  
"Looks like the others thought of us," Lilith said when she saw the pillow and realized their was a blanket on top of her.  
  
"Aww, isn't that sweet." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, it is." She said. "I'm too tired to get up. Help?" She asked him.  
  
"Sure," He said as he held out his arm. She didn't seem to think that was much help. He smiled and lifted her up in his arms. "Want me to take you to your room?" He asked.  
  
"No, wanna be here when she wakes up." She said sleepily.  
  
"Alright," He said. Then carried her over to the sofa that was near the bed. He put her down, and brought her the blanket and pillow.  
  
"Night Sev," Lilith said sleepily as he was leaving.  
  
"Goodnight Lilith," He said and closed the door.  
  
*******************  
  
The next morning, early when the sun was just rising, Lilith woke up refreshed. She walked over to the bed and found her dear friend sleeping like a baby. She smiled evilly as an idea popped into her head. She inched her way to the side of her friends face, she put her plan of revenge into action.  
  
"CATHERINE PARKER! WHAT DO THINK YOU'RE DOING INTRUDING IN ON ME AT THAT TIME OF NIGHT? AND THEN MAKING ME WASTE ALL MY ENERGY ON HEALING YOU?" She yelled right in her ear.  
  
Catherine snapped her eyes and shot right up. She looked at her friend and saw a smirk upon her face.  
  
"Why you! I otta kill you right now!!!!" Catherine said as she dove for Lilith.  
  
"You know you never win!!! So give it up!!!" Lilith said as she took the other woman's arm and twisted it behind her back. She yelled and jumped from Lilith's grasp.  
  
The fight continued on, and Lilith was wining like she always was. But it seemed that their yelling took more than it's purpose of throwing off anger, it also woke up the other residents of the house. Their fistfight was interrupted when the door banged open. Harry stood there, and was soon joined by Hermione, Ron and Fred.  
  
"Hey Harry," Lilith said with a smile on her face. But her position seemed to throw them off a bit. After all, she did have someone else pinned to the ground, with their arm behind their back, and that arm had a handful of hair in their grasp.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Catherine asked from her position on the ground.  
  
"It's someone you're about to meet." Lilith said as she released her friend. "Come in you guys."  
  
The teens came in, and behind them was Sev. He followed them in too.  
  
"Hey," Catherine said as she saw him. "What's your name?"  
  
"Severus Snape." He said in a toneless voice.  
  
"Hey, Lilith. Isn't this the guy that you've--" She was cut off when a hand clamped over her mouth. And her arm twisted behind her back for the third time that day.  
  
"Cath, you remember that I told you to keep it secret?" She said, and when she got a nod for a response she continued. "And a secret wouldn't be a secret if you blabbed it to everyone in this room, would it?" when she shook her head 'no' she let Cath go. "Good."  
  
"So, are you going to introduce me to the rest of these guys?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Yeah. This is Ron Weasley, one of the two chess masters in this house. Fred Weasley, prankster extraordinaire. Hermione Granger, a bookworm I'm proud to say is my friend." Right here she was interrupted.  
  
"Not another one. You read enough for the entire world!" Cath whined.  
  
"Yes, a another one." Lilith said as she rolled her eyes. "And, this is Harry Potter. My son." Lilith said proudly, causing Harry to blush.  
  
"Catherine Parker." Cath said. "And isn't that the last name of James, the guy you said Lily dated?" She added.  
  
"Yeah, I thought the same thing, but I let it go." Lilith said.  
  
"HOLD IT!!" Harry yelled. "You knew my parents?" He said disbelievingly.  
  
"Harry, you've never told me who your parents are." Lilith said worried.  
  
"Okay, this our time to leave. We do not want to be in the middle of this." Sev said and then left, dragging the two Weasleys with him. Hermione followed. He came back and dragged Catherine off when she didn't leave the room too.  
  
"Harry, who are your parents?" She asked.  
  
"James and Lily Potter." Harry stated.  
  
"Lily married that jerk?" Lilith exclaimed.  
  
"You knew my mother?" He said, ignoring the insult, knowing that it was true.  
  
"Well of course. She was my best friend." Lilith said. "And she was your mother. Wow, small world."  
  
"You can say that again." Harry said.  
  
"So, how is she?" She asked.  
  
Harry lowered his head, "You don't know, do you?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"They're dead. They died when I was only a year old."  
  
Lilith gasped and her eyes quickly became moist. A tear slid down her pale face.  
  
"She . . . she's dead?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said, tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Now I understand it." Lilith said.  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"Why Ron can walk into the sun."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Years ago, just after Lily came back from her Christmas break in seventh year, she had asked me to turn her. I had refused at first, but with her persuasion, I finally gave in. She took my blood. But, she never changed. It was the oddest thing. We shared blood, yet we weren't the same. I'm guessing that because of that, you can turn people, yet they can walk in the sun without any potions. Like Ron." Lilith said.  
  
"That's amazing." Harry was amazed at that. "How did you know her? After all, my mum was muggle-born." He asked.  
  
"It's a long story, sure you wanna hear it?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said.  
  
"Lets sit down." She said walking over to the bed, and sat down. "It all started one day when I was walking around a small muggle park. I always loved to. I walked by a bush, and heard someone sobbing. I looked behind it and saw a little red headed girl crying. The reason was that her big sister and her friends had been teasing her. Ever since then, we met at the park. She was so adorable, we played a lot of games. And at the age of eight, I brought her into the wizarding world. I still hadn't told her what I was. That same year, she saw me practicing with a sword, and she asked me to teach her. At first I just taught her to satisfy her curiosity. But I saw amazing talent within her. She was a great swordswoman. I knew I had to tell her. So when she turned nine, I told her. At first she was afraid. But then she became her old self again. And I was glad. For the next year, Lily and I trained. When her Hogwarts letter came, we were in the bookshop. I guess Dumbledore knew about our friendship. As you said, she was muggle- born, but I taught her so much, you could say she was raised a witch. Every Hogsmeade weekend, she would stay here. But those first two years were really lonely. I trained people here, and I got bored with it. I left when she turned twenty-three." Lilith told her story, but now she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"But, why did you leave?" Harry asked. He too had tears in his eyes.  
  
"I was shunned by my family. Everyone that was close to me threw me out. I was hated because of the person I chose to love." Lilith said sadly.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
  
"A Werewolf. You see Harry, Vampires and Werewolves are enemies. Each species despise each other. But, when I found out he was a werewolf, I didn't pay much attention to it. I never really was one to judge people. And I had already fallen in love with him."  
  
"But why is it so bad?" Harry asked.  
  
"It just *is* Harry. There's nothing that I can do to change it. But, you know what? I still love him." She said.  
  
"Oh, so you don't like Professor Snape?" He asked then quickly covered his mouth. Hermione was defiantly going to kill him.  
  
"How do you know that!?!" She asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"So you do like him?" He asked happily.  
  
"You keep that to yourself. Never tell anyone." Lilith said.  
  
"That's going to be a problem." Harry told her.  
  
"Why!?!"  
  
"Hermione, Ron and Fred already guessed correctly. Just like me." Harry said. "He so likes you too."  
  
"You know, I really don't this a topic that I want to discuss with my son. Ok?"  
  
"There is something I want to ask you." Harry said.  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Well, you know when you said that I was your son. I don't understand how." Harry said.  
  
"Well, when I gave you my blood, you could call that signing adoption papers. I am your Blood mother. I will of course never take the place of Lily. But, I am your mother. Whether you like it or not." Lilith said.  
  
"Don't worry, I like it." Harry smiled happily as he hugged his mother.  
  
The two made their way outside to a smell of something being cooked. Lilith went to the kitchen and found everyone there. She saw Sev standing in the corner. She walked up to him and he could Hell bursting form her eyes.  
  
"SEVERUS SNAPE! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT LILY DIED!?!" She said then slapped him, leaving a red mark across his face.  
  
"OW! Lilith, I didn't tell you because it wasn't my place to tell you." He said rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Sevvie." She said and hugged him.  
  
"Don't call me that." He said, breathlessly. The hug crushed him.  
  
"Who's cooking?" She asked once she let go of Sev.  
  
"Me." Cath said happily.  
  
Lilith walked over to her and took the pan off the stove. She threw the still cooking food in the trash.  
  
"Hey, I worked hard on that." Cath protested.  
  
"You know you can't cook." Lilith said.  
  
"I know, but it was worth a try."  
  
Lilith rolled her eyes, and shooed everyone out of the kitchen. Within half an hour, breakfast was served. They all ate happily. When they were done, they headed towards the living room.  
  
"You guys wanna watch T.V.?" Lilith asked.  
  
"You have a T.V.?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon." She led them towards a room that had every muggle electronic device you could think of.  
  
"Wow." Hermione said.  
  
Lilith turned the big screen T.V. to a boxing channel. Slowly, the guys walked to the couch and sat down to watch the fight. Within five minuets, they had summoned popcorns, chips, and soda. Lilith led the girls to the living room again.  
  
"Glad that's over." Lilith said.  
  
For the next hour, the three of them got to know each other. Once they got to the topic of why Lilith left, she told Hermione the same thing she told Harry. But Hermione's question was different than Harry's.  
  
"What was his name?" She asked.  
  
"Remus, Remus Lupin." She said.  
  
Hermione had defiantly not been expecting that. Her eyes widened, and she ran to the room Harry was in. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards the door. No one else noticed.  
  
"Harry, did you know that the werewolf that Lilith feel in love with is Remus!?!" She hissed.  
  
"WHAT?" He asked. She dragged him back to the girls.  
  
"Yes," She whispered so that the other two couldn't hear them. "I think we should invite him over. It would be sweet."  
  
"What about Snape?" Harry said.  
  
"Well, I really hadn't thought of that. I guess it wouldn't be a good idea."  
  
"No, it wouldn't." Harry said. "Well, I'm going back." Harry said and headed towards the other guys.  
  
Hermione sat back down with the other two as they chatted away. Hours later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lilith and Sev made their way towards the castle that was their school. They had one week left for school to begin, and in a few days, they were going to Diagon Alley to get their supplies. They spent those few days relaxing, and having a good time.  
  
*******************  
  
Author's note: Hey all! I hope you like this chapter. I was thinking of splitting it, but then decided not to. Have you all noticed that this chapter is really long? That's because I won't update in a long time. So consider it a gift to all of you wonderful readers. It took me a really long time to write, so you better like it! J/K. ~_^ Please review, I really love reviews. After you're done Reviewing, you should check out my friends' story, Final Spirit. It's called 'The Rage Within'. It's a Harry Potter/Hulk crossover. Or you can read my other stories. That's all. And don't forget . . . REVIEW! ^_^  
  
HOLY CRAP!! I GOT 23 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!! WOW!!! . . . Now to thank my reviewers, EVERYONE:  
  
Scanner-Cat-Scat: Yes, yes.  
  
To my Reviewers:  
  
alana- Well, the reason for that is because my friend asked me to keep him alive, so that a character I based on her ends up with him. Weird yes, but oh well, at least I was able to fit Narcissa Malfoy in there because of him. And Hermione will be turned a bit after school starts.  
  
Scanner-Cat-Scat- Yes, yes I know. But in this story, vampires are not dead. They aren't the living dead. They can have children and eat normal food, if they want to. Turning into a vampire is like being turned into a werewolf. You just go through it, you don't die. That's why Vampires CAN have children in this story. ^_~  
  
CaSSioPeia- I know, but oh well.  
  
Tempest in Blue- Thanks, and you're welcome! ^_^  
  
Final Spirit- Yes, yes, I killed them, boo hoo! Get over it! Now, about Fred and Ron walking in the sun, that will be explained in this chappie. But I've already told you, now it's final, you can't be as a main character as Snape because he is a character mentioned too often. But Fred isn't. In fact, he's only alive because you wanted him to be. Besides, I can't make you a main character cause there are enough of them that are OC. Ok? Good.  
  
BookCrazy77- I like Snape as a young and cute character. *looks up into the sky with a dreamy face* And yes it's sad, but it had to be done.  
  
Azhure- I also love a young, sexy Vampire!Snape. And about Draco . . . I'll keep that one a secret. ^_~ And don't worry, I'll try to update as soon as I can.  
  
Lady Lightning- Thanks, I will.  
  
PonoKyunin- I actually like that. Hogwarts has so many vamps and the ministry can't do anything cause they don't know. Heh. ^.~ I don't like Ministry much. And thanks.  
  
Nabiki- Thanks, and Hermione will be turned a bit after school starts.  
  
pen-paper-action- Thanks a lot, and I'll try.  
  
Xirleb70- Thanks, I try update quite frequently, or as much as I can.  
  
Lynx- Thanks, and if you like characters being turned, then just wait a little bit more. And about the name, I've always liked that name.  
  
Christina B- thanks, but don't worry. I won't make it that depressing. It's not supposed to be that dark, just that chapter.  
  
starbuckkitty- Thanks, you will.  
  
kelly- Soon enough.  
  
usha88- I really have to thank you. I believe that of all the reviewers you are the only one who answered my question. So, for now I will keep it at pg- 13. ^_^  
  
Penny P- Thanks, I will.  
  
SkysTheLimit- I have no idea what Fred is gonna do, but he'll manage. And young Snape is quite sexy, eh? ^_^ Thanks! I will!  
  
IceBlue-Dmoness: Thanks! Mione' will get turned soon, don't worry. LOL! H/Hr FOREVER!! LOL!  
  
Sally: Thanks!  
  
Eilonwy: I'm glad you like this story. And thanks for those pointers, they'll really help. And I'll seriously try finding those books. Could be worth my time! ^_^  
  
Juan: Thanks buddy! I will! 


	8. And the Wolf Comes Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously, or else I'd be filthy rich! And know what? All I own is *searches through pockets* thirty-five cents, a stick of gum and some unidentified fuzz. You want that? Didn't think so.  
  
Chapter 8- And the Wolf Comes Back  
  
A few days later found them with a missing Lilith and big time boredom. They were sitting in the Gryffindor Common room, which had turned into their Hogwarts hangout room, and were just talking. All of a sudden, Lilith burst open the door and came in. Today she was wearing a dark gray shirt with and L on it, and itty, bitty shorts, which the shirt practically covered. What was odd was that they had seen Severus wearing the same shirt that day, only his had an S instead of an L. She greeted them, and sat down joining in on their boredom. But they all knew that the second she walked in, their boredom would soon be over. She always had a plan up her sleeve.  
  
"Why so down in the dumps?" She asked them.  
  
"Nothing to do ... ... ... so bored." Ron said from his upside down position on the stairs.  
  
"So then do something." She said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.  
  
"Like what? We've done everything already." Fred said from his hidden spot under all of the pillows.  
  
"Yeah, and having been here part of the summer doesn't help." Hermione said from the couch, which she was sprawled on.  
  
"Well, how about we walk around the place?" She said with a devilish smile playing at her lips.  
  
"To where?" Harry said, who was sitting next to Hermione. He knew that smile too well.  
  
"How about . . . The Room of Requirement? I've heard quite a bit about it, yet I haven't been able to see it while I've been here." She said.  
  
"Not a bad idea." Fred said.  
  
That's were they spent the rest of the afternoon. They changed the room into too many types to count. But soon their fun wiped them out. When they sitting down, Harry asked her a question that had been going through everyone's mind.  
  
"Hey Lilith, when are you gonna start to train us?"  
  
"Well, sometime after school starts." She answered.  
  
"Why?" Ron whined.  
  
"Well, one reason is cause you guys will already be settled in, and so will I. Besides that, you'll already be comfortable with all of your changes." She said. "You know, speaking about that, Hermione, do you think you can help me with these guys? They sure are gonna be a handful."  
  
"Sure," Hermione said happily and glad that she had finally been included in something.  
  
"Am I the only hungry one?" Ron said out of nowhere.  
  
"Not exactly," His brother said.  
  
"Why don't we go eat dinner?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Harry said.  
  
They walked their way towards the Great Hall. But not in silence. Fred was of course in a daze of his own. Harry and Ron were going crazy about some Quidditch thing. And Hermione was asking Lilith a question.  
  
"Hey, where's Catherine?"  
  
"Oh, she said she had to take care of something, I don't know where." She answered.  
  
The rest of the way was spent listening to Harry, Ron, and Fred bicker about their favorite teams. They were still arguing when the opened the door to the Great Hall. But when they noticed that Lilith had stopped, they stopped too.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
She didn't respond, she just stared speechless at something ahead of them. That's when they saw him. Remus Lupin. He was standing alone. As if waiting for someone. He looked at them and a smile popped up on his face  
  
Harry saw him too. Lilith just raised her hand to mouth in disbelief. She was frozen to her spot. But when Remus took a step towards them, her anger enraged her. She took a step forward and became visible to him; after all, standing behind three tall guys does tend to cover her. When he saw her, a look of confusion overtook his face.  
  
He recognized her, he just couldn't place her. Where did he know her from? But when she took another step, it all flooded towards him. Could she really be back? Did she know?  
  
She looked at him and walked towards him. She said nothing as she passed Harry, Ron, and Fred. She walked up to Remus and stared at him.  
  
"Hello Remmy." She said.  
  
"It is you Lilith." He said shocked.  
  
"Surprise."  
  
"It's great to see you." He said a bit nervously.  
  
"Well it sure is hell to see you!" She said as she slapped him across his face.  
  
She turned and ran out of the great hall. She walked all the way to Gryffindor Tower and didn't look back. She only realized that she was being followed when she opened her eyes and saw Harry nearing her. He saw her leaning against the wall, and a tear running down her face.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, it's just that I can't take it that he's here." She said.  
  
"He's just a guy you used to date, right? What's so horrible about that?"  
  
"It's more than you could understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Look, it's just ... ... ..." She said nervously.  
  
"Hey, you trust me right? Who else can you trust besides family?"  
  
She hesitated a bit before speaking, but she knew he was right; there was no one else she could talk to. "You're right. So, I'll just tell you." She said, then paused. "Back then, it was way more than just a simple relationship. Werewolves and Vampires were two different clans, and it was wrong to mix the two. But I didn't know what he was and he didn't know what I was. When we did find out, we kept it a secret. Only Lily knew. But then things happened. And, well you see, I became pregnant. Which should have never happened. I found out things that I shouldn't have and left. I never told Remus about it so he doesn't know. No one knows that I have a daughter, only my sister, she did study a lot of medical witchcraft. She never did believe in that clan crap, she only believed in true love." She said.  
  
"Wow, that's quite a bit of information." He said surprised. "So if you still love him, then just tell him." Harry said.  
  
"That's just the thing Harry, I don't, and I do. I saw him and all I feel for him is hate. Yet, I looked again and felt love for him. I know that if I tell him, I could get hurt again." Harry didn't know what she meant by that, but he didn't want to push it. "Besides, I've found someone else already."  
  
"Professor Snape." He said knowingly.  
  
"Yup, and I'll do anything to get him to love me back. Yet Remus has a small place in my heart that will always belong to him." She said.  
  
He smiled; he too was going through something just like that. "Yeah, I know what you mean. You have someone. But you realize the best thing is right in front you. Yet you just can't let go of what you already have." He said.  
  
"Odd, how you understand everything." She said.  
  
"But I still don't get why you're mad at him. Why are you?" Harry asked.  
  
She looked at him and said nothing.  
  
"I think it'll be better if I just go to my room." She said as she did just that. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room. Just if it's an emergency though, I kinda want to be alone right now."  
  
She turned the corner and disappeared. Harry still had that question on his mind, but he passed it on for now. He looked at the time and realized that it was quite late for dinner, but he was still hungry. He walked back to the Great Hall and found a large commotion going on in there. He opened the door to the loud voices of his professor and ex- professor.  
  
"Stay away from her!" He yelled.  
  
"You have no right to tell me what to do!" Remus yelled back at him.  
  
"You bumbling idiot! Don't you see what you did to her? She saw you and left in a fury!" Severus yelled.  
  
"I can still try to get her back, you have nothing over her!"  
  
"She's the only person I ever cared about! I know you did something to hurt her, and I will find out. When I do, you'll be sorry you were ever born!!" He said as he stormed off. But before he crossed the door, he turned and faced Harry. "Where is she?" He said forcefully.  
  
"She wants to be alone." Harry said, staring at his professor.  
  
"Tell me where she is!" He yelled as he backed Harry against the wall. "I have no bloody patience for this!"  
  
"She's in her room," Harry said with no emotion.  
  
Severus turned and walked out of the Great Hall. Everyone in the room stared at him. Of course they were wondering about everything that had just happened. But no one asked anything, at least not yet.  
  
Severus stormed through the school on his way to Liliths' room. Anger still surged through him. He knew that Remus's arrival had not set well with Lilith. Anyone with eyes could have figured that out. He didn't know why, but when she had run off, he knew something had happened that she never told him about. Which was odd, because he knew her life story, just like he knew his. All he wanted was to make Lilith happy, even if it meant that he had to let go of his love.  
He finally reached her room. He knocked on the door and when no answer came he tried again.  
  
"Go away!" He heard her yell through the door.  
  
"Lilith, it's me. Open up!" He said.  
  
No answer came.  
  
"Lil', come on . . . please?"  
  
He soon heard the door click and creak open. Through the doorway, he saw Lilith's teary face. She didn't say a word, but the look on her face said it all. He walked in and held her in his arms. He kicked the door closed and led her to the couch.  
  
"Hey, it's okay." Sev said soothingly. Which was odd for man so cold hearted.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that . . . " She really didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him the truth. Though she still loved Remus, she also loved her supposed long time friend. Which was the same man holding her in his arms.  
  
"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to. I just want you to be happy." He said lifting her chin up so their eyes could be at the same level.  
  
"That means a lot to me Sev. You really don't know how much." She said as she stared into his obsidian eyes.  
  
Their eyes linked, and their faces came closer together. Though it was only seconds, it felt like an eternity to them till their lips met. They both froze, eyes still linked. Soon their eyes closed, and their kiss deepened. But before anything continued, Severus pulled back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lilith asked.  
  
"We can't." He said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's back, he loves you and he'll fight for you."  
  
"Sev, he might love me, but my love for him has shrunk. He hurt me, and I don't think I can ever forgive him. But you've been in my heart for so many years. I just never had the courage to tell you, my fear of being rejected scared me to hell. But now, I have that courage." She backed away a bit so she could see his face clearly. "Sev, I love you."  
  
Nothing else was said between them. Lilith looked deep into his eyes and realized that what she said had left him speechless. She engulfed him in a hug before he could say anything. She felt strong arms wrap around her.  
  
"Lil', I just have to say that ... ... ... well ... ... ... "  
  
Before he could say another word, Lilith shushed himby placing a single finger on his lips. She inched her face closer to his and covered his lips with her own. She slowly moved her way on top of him and lightly brushed her lips against Severus's. But before her plan of seduction continued, Severus cut in.  
  
"You didn't let me finish. Cause I just wanted to say that, well, I love you too. I always have. And with your reassurance, I'll fight for you too." He said softly in her ear.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Could I lie to you?"  
  
"No, you couldn't." Lilith said as she placed another seductive kiss on him.  
  
Severus didn't let her get any further. He flipped their positions and now Sev was on top taking control. He of course did this without breaking the kiss. Lilith felt Severus's tongue sliding over her lips asking for entrance. Which she happily granted. The war for dominance continued on until their position became uncomfortable. Lilith stood up and led him to her bed. She laid him down and began to unbutton his shirt. He stopped her then, and exposed his two sharp teeth.  
  
"Really?" She said.  
  
"Only if you allowed me too,"  
  
"Then by all means, I'll join you," She said exposing her own sharp teeth.  
  
What they did next was something only Vampires that were truly in love did. They shared their blood with each other, combining their souls together, and joining them forever. As they continued to drink, Lilith continued with her task of unbuttoning Sev's shirt. Pretty soon, clothes were gone and thrown all over the room. And within a short time, a long awaited couple were united in body, mind, and soul.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Meanwhile in the Great Hall, there was a large commotion being sorted out. Harry of course was the one trying to do so. And oddly enough, Dumbledore had seemed to be gone for the past few days, and wasn't there to help with the problems. Remus had calmed down a bit and was given a room to spend the night in. Everyone was soon off to bed, and the chaotic night soon came to an end.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Early in the morning Harry awoke to see Ron over his peering down on him. He stood up with a jolt. And almost meet the floor face first because of it.  
  
"Geez Ron, you scared the hell outta me." Harry said regaining his composure.  
  
"Well, took you long enough. I thought you were always the one that woke up early." He said.  
  
Harry looked at the clock on his bedside and saw the time. It was seven in the morning.  
  
"It is early! Damn you!" Harry said grumpily as he made his way to the bathroom.  
  
After doing all his necessities, he came back out with a better attitude. He fixed his bed and pulled out any pair of pants and the first shirt he saw and threw them on.  
  
"C'mon, maybe breakfast already started." Ron said. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Is there any time you're not hungry?" Harry asked.  
  
All Ron did was shrug his shoulders.  
  
They walked out of Gryffindor tower and made their way to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast. When they arrived, no one was there. Harry quickly served himself. Once he was finished he turned to Ron.  
  
"I gotta go talk to someone, I'll be back as soon as I can." He said.  
  
He left and walked towards Lilith's room. Once he finally reached it, he knocked on the door. No answer, which was odd. He tried again. Nothing. For the third time he knocked on the door. Finally he heard Lilith through the door.  
  
"Who is it?" She said.  
  
"It's me Harry. I need to talk to you." He said.  
  
"Shit!" He heard her say. "Hold on a minute, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He leaned against the opposing wall and waited. He heard some ruffling and another voice in the room, one he recognized but couldn't place. He waited a while longer until the door finally clicked. It was another few seconds until it opened. There stood Lilith, and standing behind her was his potions professor.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Ending Notes: Guys, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to take this long. And this is only half of the chapter that I was planning on. So I decided to split it up into two chaps. And I'll be able to update cause I got a computer for X-mas!! I will hopefully update the next part soon!! And now I have a huge mess because of all the authors' notes and all of your precious reviews. This bites ass! UGH!! Please, I'm asking all of you great readers to review; my goal is to get 100 reviews. And I'll dedicate the next chapter that the review falls into. PLUS, since I didn't have a computer for such a long time, I pretty much have a Blood Lust Trio notebook, which I'm gonna post out of boredom. In it I have a small bio of how everyone changes, all the love links, and family links, the weapons that everyone uses, and to top it all off, theme songs of everybody (even characters that haven't been introduced yet). I'm stuck on a few people, but I'll manage. Or if you all wanna help, and have theme songs you can tell me about and fit the certain character, please tell me. I'll take all the help I can get.  
  
To my Reviewers:  
  
Xirleb70: I know, but I love it!!  
  
Lady Lightning: Thanks!  
  
: Could you leave some kind of name? Anyways, she'll be turned sometime after school starts.  
  
Allyanna: Thanks! And so do I. And yeah, they'll appear sometime in the story. ^_^  
  
Final Spirit: . . . -_- You'll come in soon enough, calm your horses. And sorry about that. I was reading another crossover at the time.  
  
pablo5280: Thanks. I will!  
  
sally: Thanks!  
  
Brawn: I haven't stopped. I just haven't had the time to write. Don't worry. This story will be finished.  
  
Kalorna Enera: Thanks! LOL!!  
  
usha88: Thanks! I thought it might be too long, but I guess if you guys like it.  
  
Shizu J.R. and Plushies: Odd name, but cute. And thanks. Flamers suck!  
  
micah: Thankies!  
  
Juan: Thanks dude! And I shall prevail!! Your table hockey skills do not scare me!!  
  
Arthur Hansen: Well sweetie, if you haven't noticed, this is under romance. Obviously its going to be a bit cute, there IS love in the air. 


	9. Untold Secrets

Author's Note: Hello again! Here's chapter 9, hope you all like it. And I apologize big time for taking so long. You must all hate me!! *wahh* I'M SO SORRY!!! Here's a virtual ice cream cone. *hands out ice cream cones* There, now hopefully no one will try to kill me. Remember, if you do this story will never get finished.  
  
I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! OMG!!! I never thought my story would go that far, *sniff sniff* wow! So cool! And it was thanks to all of you out there! And I apologize again for the cliffhanger, and for taking so long. Now, on with the story! And please review!!  
  
This chapter is completely dedicated to my 100th reviewer! The-Boy-Who- Lived2! You rock Dude!!! Keep on reviewing!  
  
Chapter 9- Untold Secrets  
  
It was still dark outside when he awoke, he knew it was early. He didn't move, trying not to wake her. He just looked at her, thinking how lucky he was. Some time later, the sun started to rise as Lilith began to stir awake. She started to turn around, and felt strong arms wrap around her. She turned and saw Sev's face. She smiled at him.  
  
"Right on time," He said. "Do you ever change your schedule?"  
  
"Couldn't if I tried." She said.  
  
Much time passed as they laid silently in each other's arms. That peaceful silence was broken by Severus.  
  
"So, what's going to happen now?"  
  
"I don't know," Lilith responded.  
  
"Just do me a favor, don't tell anyone about us, at least not yet."  
  
"Why?" She said worried. She scooted closer to and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Look, it's just, that, well . . . I've grown, and I'm not my teenage self anymore. But I know that being with you will definitely change that. And let's just say that the rest of the world isn't ready for me." He said, a sad smile creeping upon his face as he said the last sentence.  
  
"I know what you mean. You were quite a rebel when I came across you. What happened Sev? The you that I knew never would have never become a teacher. I know you hated rules, curfews, and all that crap."  
  
"You happened to me. When you left I was devastated, a wreck. I went to Dumbledore, he told me that the only way I could stay was becoming a teacher. I didn't want to, but Hogwarts was the only other place that was home for me. And the only position open was Potions Professor. Luckily, I was top in my year for that subject."  
  
"So because of me, you became . . . so . . . reclusive, so independent, a big mean grouch?"  
  
"Being independent is good," He said choosing to ignore the last comment.  
  
"Not when you can't trust anyone."  
  
"I trust you,"  
  
"Sweet," She said raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
He just looked at her and kissed her senselessly. But his play was interrupted by her voice.  
  
"You know, I really do miss the old you," She said exploring his broad chest.  
  
He was about to swoop her in another kiss when a knock chimed at the door. They looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"Shh, maybe if we don't say anything they'll go away," Lilith whispered.  
  
"What if it's someone important?"  
  
Another knock stopped her from responding. And once again the looked at each other in desperation.  
  
"Just answer," He said. His patience growing thin.  
  
"But . . ." A third knock didn't let her finish. "Fine!" She said to Severus. "Who is it?" She said loud enough to be heard through the other side of the door.  
  
"It's me Harry, I need to talk to you." He said.  
  
"Shit!" She cursed loudly. "Hold on a minute, okay?" She asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Clothes on, now!" She whispered as she stood up, and in the process knocked Sev of the bed. "Sorry," She said with an apologetic look on her face.  
  
Minutes passed until they finally found Lilith's lost shorts, which happened to be behind the small couch. They finally gathered all their belongings and put them on correctly, or so they thought. Sev unlocked the door, and was about to pull it open when Lilith stopped him.  
  
"A goodbye kiss," She said as she drew her mouth towards him. When they finally parted, she let him open the door.  
  
She walked past him and saw Harry leaning against the opposing wall. She smiled nervously at him.  
  
"Sorry I took so long." She said.  
  
"Do I want to know?" Harry said, almost sure of what happened the night before.  
  
"I think you life is safer thinking you do not know, Mr. Potter." Severus said as he retreated to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Ignore him, he's a bit insecure right now." Lilith said as she led Harry inside. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lilith said once they were comfortable.  
  
"Well, the same question is still bothering me. Especially cause of what happened yesterday." Harry said.  
  
"What question, and what happened?" Lilith asked.  
  
"Everything," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, right. And what did you want to ask me?" Lilith said.  
  
"Well, I still don't get why you're mad at Remus."  
  
"Oh yeah, that. Um, I don't think it's a good idea to know that right now. I mean, I don't think that even Remus knows that I figured it out. Don't worry Harry, I'll tell you. It's just . . . now's not the time." Lilith said, a small sad smile on her face.  
  
"It's okay, I don't need to know. But, could you tell more about you're daughter. After all, she is my sister, right?" Harry said, hope visible in his voice.  
  
"She is, but what do you want to know? After all there, isn't much that I know about her."  
  
"Well, for starters, what's her name? You at least know that right?"  
  
"Of course Harry," she said, laughing. "I did name her. Her name's Tam Night. Not Lupin."  
  
"Oh," Harry said. He wanted to ask why, but knew he would be prying too much. "So-"  
  
He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Lilith stood up again and opened the door to reveal Ron, and Fred red-faced and laughing. Hermione was giggling, but trying not to.  
  
"Well, hello to you too." Lilith said. And they burst out into a new fit of laughter.  
  
"You guys ate breakfast that quick?" Harry said.  
  
"They didn't," Ron said, somehow managing through his laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked.  
  
"Snape!!" Fred said.  
  
At this, Harry and Lilith looked at one another.  
  
"And what about him?" Harry said.  
  
"He . . . he . . . he's wearing your shirt!!" Ron said pointing at Lilith.  
  
"He what?!?!" Lilith said. She looked down and saw that she indeed was wearing a shirt that had a cursive S, instead of her usual L. "Shit!"  
  
She ran out of the room in search of him. Leaving the teens to their amusement. Some time later, she finally came back, wearing the appropriate shirt. The teens tried to stifle their laughter.  
  
"Keep this quiet, ya hear?" She said advancing at them all.  
  
"Why? It's not like there's anyone who can stop you?" Ron said.  
  
"Just do it. Please, you don't need to know why." She said, staring each one of them.  
  
"Alright, alright. No need to get grouchy on us." Fred said.  
  
"Good. Now why don't you all go eat and I'll meet you all there." Lilith said shooing them out of her room.  
  
They finally left her in peace as they walked back to the Great Hall. They all sat down and ate breakfast. Harry suddenly turned to Ron.  
  
"Ron, didn't you eat already?" He said to his friend who was filing his plate again.  
  
"Yeah, so? That was fifteen minutes ago." He said, grabbed another sausage, and stuffed it into his mouth.  
  
Everyone at the table rolled their eyes and continued eating. Dumbledore came through the Great oak doors, and walked over to them, surprising everyone.  
  
"Hello Professor," Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Morning. Harry, a letter arrived for you this morning from young Miss Chang." He said handing Harry a letter. "Hope you all have a good day." He said leaving them again.  
  
"Wow, I completely forgot about Cho. I hope she isn't too mad." Harry said tearing open the letter. He read through it, and the others saw a slight smile creep up on his face.  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
Been missing you! Too bad Dumbledore wouldn't let you come with me. France has been great. Hope I get to see you soon, Love. One thing worries me though, how come you haven't written to me? If something happened, please tell me. You do trust your girlfriend? Right? Please tell me, you always write. I know something happened when you didn't answer my letter. Write a response, okay? Well, I've got to go.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Cho  
  
Harry looked up from his letter to find three faces peering up at him, anxiously waiting his reaction. He looked at them and smiled.  
  
"Geez guys, didn't know you all cared so much." He said.  
  
"Whatever!" Ron said turning around.  
  
"So? What happened?" Hermione asked, a slight tone of glee missing in her voice.  
  
"She's just worried, I haven't written to her in a bit." He said nervously. He still hadn't gotten over the slight crush he had on her, even when he started dating Cho. He felt uncomfortable talking to her about his girlfriend, when he still liked her, and he liked her quite a bit.  
  
Their odd moment was interrupted by the opening doors of the Great Hall. And walking through the doors was none other than Remus Lupin. He awkwardly walked over to them and sat down. But before he could utter a word, Lilith walked through the doors. She saw Remus sitting at the table and was about to run off, when Harry's voice stopped her.  
  
"Lilith!" He yelled. He stood up and walked over to her. He pulled her off to the side where he knew that no one cold hear them talk. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lilith asked him, quite annoyed that her son wouldn't let her leave.  
  
"Aren't you gonna talk to him?" He asked.  
  
"Of course not," She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Yes you are," Harry said, taking on a tone that Lilith hadn't heard before, most likely because she hadn't seen him so determined before.  
  
"Why? It's not like he needs to know." Lilith said, almost whining.  
  
"Yes, he does." He said sternly, and gave her a small push in the direction of their conversation.  
  
Lilith grumbled but did as he said. Sure they had only known each other for a while, but somehow, she trusted him. Maybe it was because he was now her child? Eh, who knew, all she knew was that she trusted him.  
She approached Remus, and pulled him out of the Great Hall. He was quite surprised to find himself being dragged out of the Great Hall before he could even touch his breakfast. But he didn't dare protest. She soon led him to a private room were she knew that no one would be able to find them. She turned to face him when she was satisfied with the amount of silencing and locking spells that she placed on the one room.  
  
"I thought you didn't wan to talk to me? What changed?" He said before she could utter a single word.  
  
"Nothing's changed, just be grateful that Harry cares about you. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him." She said.  
  
"Right . . . So why do you even need to talk to me? You proved pretty clear that you didn't want to see me." He said, taking another step towards her.  
  
"Look, how about I just start from the beginning?" She said taking a seat on the lone chair that sat against the musty old wall.  
  
"Go ahead," He urged.  
  
"Well, obviously you know that some things were happening to us when we were together," She said, and looked up at him.  
  
"Yes, I know things were a bit rocky."  
  
"Yes, but that didn't give you the reason to go sleeping with some slut. Now did it?" She said, her anger building up.  
  
"So you did find out about that?" He turned his face away ashamed.  
  
"Of course. Didn't you think I'd be able to tell? Please," She said extremely annoyed "You had her scent all over you. And I mean all over." She stood up and walked over to him. "Don't think I don't know about the runt either. Actually, I found out about a while after I found out about her. So tell me Rem, how's your family?" She said.  
  
"They're dead."  
  
"Really now?" She knew it was a bit heartless to react so emotionless, but truly, she didn't care. She was often called a heartless bastard, and sometimes she lived up to it.  
  
"Yes, they were killed in an attack by The Dark Lord." He said emotionless. "I never loved her, she was . . . well she was just there. And, I guess I'm glad my son died. That way he didn't have to live a painful life with my curse, or be an outcast because of it."  
  
"That's real sad, but just so you know, you did pass on your curse. In fact that's why I left. I've been traveling since then." She said. She finally thought it was enough torture for him.  
  
"What do you mean?" His head perked up when she said so.  
  
"Through me," She said. Lilith had to tell him, for all three of their sakes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Through me you passed it on to your daughter."  
  
"To my what?"  
  
"You're daughter. Or are you hard of hearing too?" Lilith said. She again took the seat against the wall.  
  
"How?" He asked.  
  
"Easy. You, me and a lot of passion." She said.  
  
"But I thought Vampires couldn't have children." Remus said, trying to prove something. What? He didn't know. Maybe just to prove to himself that he didn't have a so-called daughter.  
  
"No one reads do they? Well, when a Vampires' magic or power is at a high level, they're able to conceive. Hence our baby girl." She said.  
  
Remus was shocked, to make it short. He never wanted to pass his curse on, but now he had. Not only that, he had a daughter. Of his own flesh and blood. Shock was only one of the emotions running through him.  
  
"What's her name?" He tentatively asked.  
  
"Tam Night."  
  
"Oh," He said, quite a bit disappointed that she his surname wouldn't be passed on to his daughter. "How does she look like?"  
  
"I don't know," She said regretfully. "I haven't seen her since she was born. She had your nose though." She added as an afterthought.  
  
"Why?" He asked quite surprised that she would leave her own child.  
  
"I couldn't stay. I was a fighter. Besides, she reminded me too much of you." She said, not looking at his face.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She's living with my sister, Victoria. No one knows she's my daughter though. The only ones who know are You, Harry and of course Victoria, she helped me give birth to her after all. Everyone else has been told that she was found on the steps of Vicky's home. She and her husband raised her. I asked Vicky to tell Tam the truth, I just hope she did." A sad lonely tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Do you think I can met her?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, It'll give me a chance to meet her."  
  
"Why haven't you seen her yet?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked wiping away the stray tears.  
  
"Well, you've been back for a while now. How come you haven't seen her yet?" He asked.  
  
"I'm scared I guess. She'll probably hate me." Silence followed after a wile, at least until Lilith talked again. "But, yes, you can meet her. You're her father. How can I deprive her of that? I'll tell you when she arrives." She said as she silently and left.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Ending Notes: Wow! I feel like I let you all down. I had the beginning of this chapter done when I posted chapter eight. I'm sorry guys. But I hope that you all like this chapter. And don't worry all of you who want to see more Harry, the plot will stick more to him when school starts. And no this story isn't and never will be a Harry/Cho. That will definitely change. I hate Harry being with Cho. It's all icky and wrong! ^_^ Anywayz, please review. They mean very much to me and give lots of motivation. Also, if you all don't mind, do you guys think that you can read my other stories? They aren't getting any reviews so yeah........... PLEASE REVIEW!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thank you!!  
  
Also, if anyone wants to have an idea how Lilith looks like, you can go to my homepage. You can click on the 'FanArt and FanFics' page. It's there. Just wanted to say that. Thank you all!!!!!!!  
  
To My Lovely Reviewers:  
  
HyperCaz: Heh. I guess many people suffer through it.  
  
Little Witch: Well . . . I think I just might keep you guessing. ^_^  
  
Shania Maxwell: Don't worry, he'll come over. And about Hermione, well, she'll be in place soon. I guess I haven't been to descriptive that department . . .  
  
reanne080: Yeah, Mione is going to be a vamp. And Sirius is dead in this fic. At first I was going to ignore the 5th book, but then I decided to use it. And this fic takes place in 7th year. I guess more on their friendship could be put . . . I dunno. But it is great reviewers like you who motivate me to keep writing.  
  
The Mystical Elf: Thanks I will.  
  
The Mystical Elf: ??? Double name?? Whatever. Yes yes, they had sex. Geez people, I thought you woulda' guessed that coming.  
  
Honeybear: LOL! Thanks for trying anywayz!  
  
sally: Thanks!  
  
DrakHar: LOL! I'll try!  
  
Gabe: Thanks! That'll be kewl! About them, they'll come in in time.  
  
Final Spirit: LOL! Thanks dude!  
  
Juan: Thanks dude. You're a great help!  
  
blazeinangelwings: Thanks!  
  
angelkitty: Thanks soo much!! You're so sweet! ^_^  
  
Sharpshooter3: Thanks!  
  
SlytherinRomantic: Thanks! And about that, there were a few problems I was having with the chaps, but they got solved. Here's your next chappie.  
  
HecateDeMort: Thanks I will!  
  
Vanilla Fox: Wow!! Thanks! It's such an honor!! And hell, I'd wish you merry holidays too, but it's a little too late. LOL. ^_^  
  
Elven Warrior1: Thnaks!!  
  
F75: Thanks!! And I'll try. And yes, Hermione will become a vamp later on.  
  
Honeybear: Actually, he comes in pretty soon. Not much after school starts. ^_^  
  
Hallie Walker: Thankies!! I'll try!!  
  
hannirose: Heh heh. Thanks. I like H/H fluff too!!  
  
RilieDeAnnPotter5569: *wide smile* Could ya tell? Cause I try hard not to cme off as too evil, cause then people scurry away. Heh Thanks!!.  
  
kyo88: LOL! Thanks!!!  
  
The-Boy-Who-Lived2: Thanks, I'll try. You are my 100th reviewer!! FEEL SPECIAL!!!! LOL!! 


	10. The Cross Breed

A/n: Heh. You guys must all hate me now. And you'll hate me even more when you're done with the chapter. Please put down the sharp objects . . . Please?  
  
Also, if anyone is willing to, I need a Beta reader. (Obviously) None of my stories have a Beta. So please, if anyone is willing to, Email me or leave your request into a review. YOU WILL BE DOING MANY PEOPLE A GREAT FAVOR!!! THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
Chapter 10- The Cross Breed  
  
Lilith stood alone in her room. She had already called her sister and told her what was going on. By tomorrow, or more like today, she would be meeting her daughter that most likely hated her guts. Hell, she'd hate herself too after what she did. But there was nothing she could do now; her life was moving on and she had to move along with it. School would start in just two days.  
There was a soft knock at her door. When she gave no answer, it slowly opened to reveal Harry standing in the doorway. Lilith turned and faced him.  
  
"Hey, you doing okay?" He asked when he realized her grim look and the stare that seemed to just look into the empty space outside.  
  
"I guess, but what are you doing up at this time?" She asked finally being shaken out of her reverie. She quickly looked over to the clock. "Being three in the morning."  
  
"Couldn't sleep. I came here cause I thought I'd be the same for you. Guess I was right." He said as he made himself more comfortable on her couch.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Hmm? What do you mean?" He said.  
  
"Why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
"I'm just a bit nervous about tomorrow." He said slightly smiling. He was glad that finally, for once in his life, he'd have some kind of family that could treat him as equals. Its what he'd always wanted. He gained a mother, and now he would get to meet a sibling, his older sister. "I really wan to meet Tam. I've never had a sibling before."  
  
"Lucky you, at least you don't have an excuse as to why she might not want to destroy your insides and wish for you to die." She said gloomily. After all, what kind of child would want a mother who abandoned her when she was only a baby?  
  
"Why would you say that?" Harry asked as she walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"Think Harry," She turned and faced him. "Would you really want a family that left you in care of someone else when they were just a small baby? "  
  
"Know what? I would be happy. In fact, I'd be beyond happy. You had to do things, you didn't have much of a choice, did you?" Harry said trying to push some confidence into her. Of course, it didn't work very well.  
  
"Why don't you try to get some sleep Harry?" She said standing up and pulled him along with her. She walked to the door and held it open for him. "You'll have more energy tomorrow."  
  
Harry reluctantly left. Lilith was once again left to her own demise. She tucked into bed for a restless night's sleep. When sleep finally did claim her, she awoke an hour later by the morning sun.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
That day was an odd day for all of them. In the morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Fred all met at the Great Hall for breakfast. There they saw a restless Remus, and far on the other side of the table Lilith was barely eating and most likely trying to drown out all other sounds in the room. Without warning, she stood up and left the room. Everyone else who was eating didn't feel in the mood to eat anymore.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
There was a sudden noise that broke through the complete silence that had taken place in Lilith's living room. Lilith quickly looked up to the fireplace and saw a young dark haired girl pop out. She got up and dusted herself off. She froze when she saw the room full of people. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and Lilith were staring at her.  
  
"Um . . . Hi?" She said. She searched through the pile of faces until she reached the desired one. "Hey!" She said staring at Lilith. "What?" She said once she realized that she wasn't getting anywhere, and the glare being directed at her didn't help. "Aren't you gonna give me a proper greeting?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? Why must you torture me so by being here?" Lilith said to the still unidentified girl.  
  
"Hey, what kind of way is that to treat your niece?" The girl said with an unjustified look about her.  
  
"Stuff it. Where's your mother and what the hell are you doing here?" Lilith said getting to the point as quickly as possible.  
  
"She's coming, don't worry. And I'm here cause I need to speak to Headmaster Dumbledore." She said taking a seat on one of the empty spots on the couch, one that happened to be next to the older redhead. "Though I'm not sure why you want to see Tam. My only guess is to train her, right?"  
  
"Good, you haven't been told." Lilith smiled slightly.  
  
"Told what? Is there something that I'm missing?" Anything else that she would've said was caught off as the fire turned green once again.  
  
Out of the fire, jumped a young woman who had quite a resemblance to Lilith. She stood up and faced her sister.  
  
"How are you Lilith?" She asked as she approached her and then proceeded to give her a hug.  
  
"How can I be?" She asked muffled by her shoulder.  
  
"Not too well, eh?" She said a bit of sad hint in her voice. She separated and gave her sister a sad smile.  
  
"Than you, it means a lot to me what you did. Come, I want you to meet some people." She said leading her towards the others. She pointed out all of them to her, and her niece until she reached Harry. "And this, this is Harry Potter. My son." She said proudly.  
  
"YOU TUNRED HARRY POTTER!?!?" Her sister yelled and shoved her with a rough pull to the side. "Are you crazy? Do you know how much controversy this is gonna cause?" She asked hurriedly. "And I just wonder when Dumbledore is gonna kill you. Have you no idea-"She was quickly interrupted in mid-rant.  
  
"Shut-up!" Lilith yelled. "I thank you for your concern but it's all been taken care of. We're keeping all this quiet until everything has been dealt with. "She said, referring to Voldemort. "And you know very well that now that Harry is a vampire, it will make him stronger."  
  
"And Dumbledore?" She asked worry etched in her face.  
  
"Already taken care of." She said with a smile. "So where is our last guest?" She asked.  
  
"Don't worry. She's just a bit nervous. I told her to come when she was ready." Victoria said. "I trust Alexandria didn't give you mush trouble in the few minutes I left her alone?" She said motioning towards her daughter, who was currently shyly smiling at Fred while their quiet conversation continued.  
  
"She's still intact isn't she?" Lilith said.  
  
"Guess so." She said.  
  
Once again, the fire turned green and a young girl fell out. She stood up and dusted her self off. She looked exactly like Lilith; the only difference was that she looked no older than sixteen. Her gaze flowed onto her Aunt, then her cousin. Before a word could be uttered, Victoria led the others away to the kitchen.  
  
"Umm . . ." Said a speechless Lilith. "Hi?"  
  
"Hey." Said the young looking girl.  
  
"Yeah. Um . . . right." She said quite nervously. "Never knew it would be this bloody hard." She quietly mumbled to herself, but the silence in the room made her be heard. "just in case you want to know, your fathers name was Remus Lupin, if you find any comfort in that."  
  
"Whatever. Just leave me alone, all right. I've met you. There, now maybe Aunt Vicky will leave me alone." She said.  
  
'Yep, hated.' Lilith thought. "C'mon, follow me." Lilith said walking towards a doorway.  
  
"What for?" Questioned Tam. She seemed like some one who didn't trust easily. And she had every right to. 'I don't blame her.' Lilith thought.  
  
"Never mind, just wait here." She said retreating towards the kitchen.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
As Victoria led them all to the kitchen, Harry wondered what was happening. She quickly shut the door and busied herself into making some tea. She just hoped that she remembered where everything was, and that nothing was changed.  
  
"Um . . . Mum?" Asked a very confused Alexandria. "I obviously see that there's something that I'm missing. Could I please be informed?"  
  
"Right, I guess. Just don't go blabbing to your uncle, got it?" Her daughter nodded her head in understanding. She then continued. "Well, Tam wasn't found on our doorsteps and she wasn't born from a vampire who died shortly after her birth. Well, Tam's your cousin." She told her daughter.  
  
"Wow! Why wasn't I told? I had family living with me and I never knew!" She said quite dramatically. After her outburst, the kitchen quieted down significantly for a while.  
  
"Harry, I'm guessing you knew this all already?" The older Night asked him.  
  
"Yeah, we all did." He said motioning towards them all.  
  
"Really now? I thought-"at that moment, Lilith came in.  
  
"Sorry, talking?" Heads bobbed in response. I was just-"This Night was too interrupted as a young Severus came in through the entrance that came from the bookshop. It seemed that there were doors that came and led to many different places in the house. "Hey Luv," Lilith said giving him a quick peck. She wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Hello." He said, "Am I interrupting anything?" He had already recognized the two other females.  
  
"Lilith?" Said Victoria. "Did I some how miss something?" She asked tapping her foot at a fast pace.  
  
"Sheesh, and you'd think she was the older one. Harry, go wait for me in the living room, I'll be right back, forgot something." She said and walked out of the kitchen heading towards the bedrooms.  
  
Harry went ahead as he was told. He found his sister sitting on the couch, looking bored. He sat down next to her and began a brief conversation.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Back in the kitchen, the Weasley's and Hermione began to get uncomfortable. They were left alone with people who they didn't know and had no connections to. Luckily, Vicky's meddling got them to relax a bit.  
  
"So, when did you meet my sister?" She asked Severus.  
  
"Years ago, I met you too." He said nonchalantly.  
  
"I know, just testing you. Now, why are you with my sister?" She said advancing on him. And he thought Mrs. Weasley was a mother hen.  
  
"I love her." He said taking a step back trying to avoid being cornered. Though his face still held the same passive expression.  
  
"Good. And it better stay that way." She said, leaving the man be.  
  
He quickly left the room and headed to the living room in search of Lilith, or Harry who most likely knew where she was.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"So." Harry said as he took a seat.  
  
"Okay." Tam said uncomfortably as she tried to show him that she didn't want to talk.  
  
"Um . . ." But it seemed that he didn't under stand.  
  
"Yes?" She asked quite annoyed.  
  
"You know, you're really lucky that your parents are alive." He said. And he truly felt so. He'd give almost anything to see his parents alive just one more time.  
  
"Your point is?" She sure seemed like she didn't care at all.  
  
"If I were in your shoes, I'd be happy." Harry said.  
  
"But you're not, so you wouldn't know."  
  
"You're right. But at least I'd be grateful for having living parents."  
  
"I'd wish they were dead."  
  
Silence consumed them for a while, before Harry got the wits to retort.  
  
"How could you say that?" He barely whispered.  
  
"We always want what we don't have." She said.  
  
"If you want to believe that, then go ahead." He said standing.  
  
"I will, now why don't you go find my 'mother' so I can get the hell out of here." She said.  
  
Harry let out a merciless laugh and left the room in search of Lilith. He knew she'd be staying longer. She needed training, and who better than the best vampire trainer.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
He entered the living room and found neither of them. He was about to leave but stopped when he saw a young girl sitting on the couch.  
  
"Have you see Harry?" He asked her, though he seemed quite curious as to who she was.  
  
"He went to go find Lilith." She said without looking up.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Tam Night." She answered.  
  
"How are you related to Lilith?" He asked curiously. He had never seen this gorl before, and she had an odd resemblance to Lilith.  
  
"She's my mother, unfortunately." She said. She finally looked up and he got a chance to see her face.  
  
She had lengthy pitch-black hair. Features that resembled Lilith in too many ways to count. But the most distinguishing features were her eyes. They were a swirled mass of blood red and a violent shade of amber. But such amber belonged to only those who suffered from lycanthropy.  
  
"Who is your father?" He asked.  
  
"Why do you bloody care?" She asked annoyed.  
  
"Just answer the damn question!" He all but yelled.  
  
"Remus Lupin."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N: Finally. Finished with that chappie. Again, sorry for the long wait. My problem is just that I don't have much motivation for this story. I have much planned, at least for a while. But I'm just not very motivated to write this. Not just that, but I have a bunch of other stories that I'm writing at the same time. Plus, I'm a major reader. I read like every day for hours, on just fan fiction sites. So that's also stopping me. But maybe all of my loving reviewers will motivate me. Hopefully. Here's a thanks to you guys:  
  
HecateDeMort: Thanks!  
  
SlytherinRomantic: Love the name!! And thanks, I thought it might bring a laugh. ^_^ Yep, a daughter, see? You find out more about her here. THANKS!! ^_^  
  
Juan: Thanks, and ok. ^_^  
  
The Mystical Elf: Thank you sooo much!!  
  
Final Spirit: Yes, yes. Here you are. Now shoo! *sticks tongue out* Heh he!  
  
Gabe: . . . Ok. And don't worry, I already have the scene where Gabe comes in. And thanks!! If you draw the scene, I'll post it!! ^_^  
  
Maurica Lachuant Black: Thanks!! Me too!!  
  
Gohan00: Thanks!!  
  
. . . . : I'll try! ^_^  
  
HyperCaz: Thanks. Ok, now I feel bad. I did let you guys down. It took me soo long to update!! I feel sooo bad!! I'm so sorry! I'm going to try much harder next time. Just for you guys!! ^_^  
  
Shania Maxwell: Thanks!! 


	11. Meeting Daddy

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 11. I now have tow wonderful betas who I would be lost without. Thanks guys. Also, I just wanted to mention that the Blood lust Trio anniversary is coming up, on May 6. I can't believe I've been working on this for a whole year. Its amazing. I just wanted to thank you guys for all your support. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this past year! ^_^ I'd be a goner without my lovely and faithful reviewers. Even when it took me such a long time to update. Thanks again!!!! I'm also going to try to post chapter 12 by the 6th, but I make no promises, school intervenes too much. I'm also going to get something drawn as a gift to you all for stickin' by me far a whole year.  
  
Chapter 11- Meeting Daddy  
  
"Who is your father?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you bloody care?" she asked, starting to feel annoyed.  
  
"Just answer the damn question!" he all but yelled.  
  
"Remus Lupin."  
  
To say the least, Severus was surprised. Though her eyes might've been a give-away, it still hurt when she said who it was.  
  
At that ill moment, Lilith walked in. She was about to speak but was silenced when she saw what she had wandered into. She quickly looked at Severus and saw the hurt in his eyes. Tam obviously had no idea what she had done.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he said. His mask of indifference rose up again.  
  
"Sev, you know that I wouldn't hide something like this from you," she said walking towards him. "I was going to tell you."  
  
"Really? When?" He spat out, mocking her guilt.  
  
"As soon as this was settled Sev, I swear." She said pleadingly.  
  
"I trusted you Lilith," he said. "But dear Merlin, the wolf? The damn mutt?" He growled disapprovingly, "I just don't know why you kept this from me." He walked back through the kitchen, but just as he reached the door, he turned back around and said, "Goodbye Love," and promptly left.  
  
Lilith stood watching as he left. She was speechless. For once happiness was with her, and it was snatched away once again by one of her careless mistakes.  
  
"Great, just great." She groaned and plopped down on the couch.  
  
"I'm guessing that was your boyfriend?" Tam asked.  
  
Lilith seemed to snap back to reality when she realized that her daughter was still there.  
  
"Yea, somewhat."  
  
"Did I do something?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing bound to happen." Lilith said sadly.  
  
Harry walked in to find the room in an uptight atmosphere. He saw Lilith sitting at the corner of the couch. "There you are," he said walking over to her. "I was looking all over for you." He noticed that she didn't respond and guessed something was wrong. "What happened?" He asked Lilith, concern flooding his voice.  
  
"Later," she said. "Back to where we're supposed to be," she said standing up. "I presume you told her, right?" she asked Harry. Tam looked up at the mention of her.  
  
"No," he flatly said.  
  
"Told me what?" Tam asked curiously.  
  
"Well, this is your brother." Lilith said.  
  
"Oh, ok. Your point is?" she said.  
  
"The reason I brought you both here is because I need to give you both something." Lilith said. She took a deep breath and continued. "It's what I was looking for." It was then that they both noticed that she was holding two old looking necklaces.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Each member of the circle was given two necklaces, one for the first boy, and the other for the first girl. They were made to be given at the same time. Here," she said handing them their own.  
  
Harry's was an old dark blue amulet; the gem was wrapped in swirls of gold and silver. The chain was gorgeous itself. It almost seemed as if the gold and silver were battling to gain dominance over the wearer. Tam's was almost the same, except her gem was a deep and rich violet color.  
  
"Both have strong protection charms. But each also have different spells that are created when you put it on. But I have to say the chant," she said. "Well go on, put them on."  
  
They both slipped the necklaces around their neck, though Tam seemed a bit hesitant. Lilith held out her hands. "Give me your hands, it's the only way the spell will work," she said when they stared oddly at her. Harry did as he was told, but Tam didn't move. She still needed a bit more coaxing to comply. "Tam this is needed." She told her daughter. "I know you don't care, but Harry needs it. He should get all the help he can. Do it for him." She pleaded.  
  
That time Tam did move, she grabbed Lilith's hand and muttered a low 'fine' under her breath. Lilith took a strong hold of both Harry's and Tam's hands and began the long and complicated chant. It seemed to be in some other kind of language that neither of the two understood. After a few minutes she stopped and turned to face each of them. She turned to Tam first and grabbed the amulet around her neck with both hands.  
  
"Mamoru ako yori kara kuro mahou dano akuyuu. Mamoru ako yori ada/ata, futsugou, dano gai,*" she said in the same language. She walked over to Harry and proceeded to do the same thing. After she finished, she stepped away from both of them and asked for their hands once again. This time though, she uttered only one word.  
  
"Purotekuto**!" she yelled.  
  
The room was suddenly enveloped in a bright, almost blinding light. When it dimmed away, Harry was glowing a dark blue, and Tam was glowing a rich violet. Unfortunately, Lilith fell unconscious and hit the floor. Harry immediately rushed to her.  
  
"She's out cold." he whispered out to Tam.  
  
"So?" she answered back with no interest.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Later that same day, when the sun was brightly shining, and the sky was sparkling with a faint glow, Remus entered the underground Night Mansion. He was lead by Lilith to the library where he was at long last to meet his daughter.  
  
"Remus, do me a favor," she quietly spoke to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't tell her about what you did," She sadly looked up at him. "She hates me already, she needs at least one parent she can love."  
  
"But don't you want that Lilith? Don't you want our daughter to love you too?" He asked with a tinge of guilt in his voice.  
  
"I don't too much, as long as she's happy. Just do me that favor, keep her happy for me, okay?" she stared at him with determined eyes.  
  
"Um . . ." Remus was left speechless.  
  
"Just say yes," she pleaded once more.  
  
"Alright, I'll do my best." She turned away from him and he could feel the sadness radiating from her, but she showed no signs of feeling anything but indifference.  
  
Once Lilith left him alone in the large library, he stared upon the walls. Each was lined with rows upon rows full of books. They varied from fiction, to non-fiction, muggle science, and the way magic was used. Anything could be found among the vast varieties of books.  
  
Curiously, Remus stood and headed over to one section of the shelves. He came upon he book he had recently read. The book itself was very intriguing and quite complex to understand. But to him it was just a puzzle waiting to be solved.  
He took the book and sat down near the fire, where its warmth touched everything around it, soothing the area, and the ambers fought an endless war. Remus didn't hear the light squeak coming from the door as it opened. And he also didn't notice a young black-haired girl approach him.  
  
"That's a good book, trust me," She said, snapping him out of his book enhanced trance.  
  
"T-Tam?" He hesitantly asked.  
  
"Mhmm," she nodded to him.  
  
"And you've read this book before?" he asked amazed. He had only just gotten his hands and still it was a riddle of magic.  
  
"Of course, it was pretty intriguing," she spoke as if it was a normal conversation, between long-time friends.  
  
"How about you sit and we talk, ok?" Remus hesitated to ask, he did not want to seem too anxious.  
  
"Sure," she slightly let a smile show.  
  
They both seemed to have very much in common. They talked more than just about books. They shared they point of views on the war that they were suffering through. Both shared the same view that Voldemort should be stopped.  
Before long, Tam grew quite a liking to her father. He told her about the past war, how he helped. She was easily amazed at the small tales he told her. Of course, they spoke about each other's lives. They knew nothing about each other's past. Remus kept his lies hidden, while she hid nothing from him.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
That same night, Tam found out that she would be spending the night at her mother's home. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the living room once again entertaining themselves with another muggle game altered by magic. Fred and Alex seemed to have found themselves in a light argument over quidditch. Tam sat in the corner not willing to talk to anyone. Her mother was not too far away; she too sat in the corner, but on the other side of the room of course. The only reason that Tam sat in the same room was because her father had left for the meantime, and her aunt had forced her stay in there. Victoria herself was in a tough situation. She sat thinking how she could fix this when suddenly had a great idea.  
  
"Lilith, have you started training the new ones?" she asked her some-what depressed sister.  
  
"Not yet, I'm waiting for school to start," she said sulkily. She still wasn't over what happened with Severus. And how could she be? She had no idea how all this would affect heir blossoming relationship.  
  
"Well then," Vicky said a smirk on her face. A smirk was never a good thing to see. Even her own daughter knew that. "You do know that Tam here hasn't gotten much training at all," she said motioning towards her niece. "She needs it. Not only fighting, but magic as well. I've taught her some, her cousins too. But not enough to qualify her as a full fledged witch," she said.  
  
"She does? Well, I'll talk to Dumbledore about it." She received an odd look from her sister. She seemed to have forgotten to tell her sister that she was the new DADA teacher.  
  
"Okay," Victoria whispered.  
  
Except that they were forgetting a very important fact, Tam did not want to stay. "Did you guys happen to forget that I don't want to stay here?" Tam argued.  
  
"Sorry Tammy, you need the training." Victoria pushed back, there was so getting around it.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, there's nothing to be said. You will be trained and there's no questioning it." Victoria ended and knew that her niece could not retort.  
  
Tam continued to sulk in her dark corner, where she knew she wouldn't be bothered. The room quieted a bit and all that was left were whispered conversations. Not many were talking though, mostly just the young ones.  
  
Of course Lilith was also wondering why her nice had to see Dumbledore. There really was no reason to do so. She had finished her magic schooling long ago. So she asked her what she was doing there in the first place.  
  
"Oh, that, right. Well, I'm gonna become Poppy's apprentice." Alex spoke in a very dull voice, showing how bored she seemed to be. Alex was dubbed a rebel, and she seemed to live by those standards.  
  
"Really now? How about your mother?" Lilith asked this because her sister was a certified healer, both in Vampiric cultures and in the magical world.  
  
"I wanna study as a nurse, like for school kids. Ya know Gramps is starting a small school for newly turned Vampires. So I'm gonna be the nurse for that school when I'm done with the teaching I'm gonna get here." Once again, she seemed bored of the conversation, then returned to happily talk to Fred. The two were quickly making a budding friendship.  
  
"Father is starting a school?" Lilith asked her sister with wonder.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not sure when its going to be opened. Maybe a few years, the spells are old and long to be put, it going to be a greater haven than Hogwarts." She explained.  
  
"I'm guessing mere mortals won't be allowed?" Lilith mentioned.  
  
All the while, the room had fallen silent and all those around were intent upon listening. They all seemed intrigued about the topic of conversation.  
  
"He says he might allow them, after all, he can teach them better than most schools around." She said.  
  
"That's good." Lilith voiced, "I'll send a letter to Dumbledore about Tam, alright?" She directed the question at her daughter rather than Victoria.  
  
"Whatever," she murmured as a response.  
  
Lilith got up silently and left the room with a grace unapproachable by any other being, but to her it seemed as if it was no struggle at all. Of course barley no one noticed. Only Harry, who took pride in his mother, and her dear sister who knew nothing of what she was going through.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Not much later, an owl swooped down and landed near Lilith. She sat on her bed reading a thick book, laden with different magical myths. The owl landed next to her, and waited patiently until she removed the Hogwarts letter from it.  
  
It was a response from Dumbledore; it said that he would be glad to accept another student, even with the sort notice. And that's what she told the others. So it seemed that Tam and Alex would be staying for quite a long time.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Translations: *Guard my child from dark magic and bad companions. Guard my child from harm and foes.  
  
**Protect  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked that chappie. Please review. They all motivate me to write faster. So the more you guys review, the faster I update!!! ^_^  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!! I love you guys!!!  
  
HecateDeMort: Thanks!  
  
Shania Maxwell: LOL! Thanks, I'll to try to!!  
  
The Mystic Elf: Thanks for the offer, your help is greatly appreciated!!!  
  
IcBlue-Dmoness: Looks like you find out now. Though, I never meant to make people guess. Opps! Thanks, you're a MAJOR help in this story!!! Its not a crappy grammatical mess anymore!! LOL  
  
Final Spirit: Well excuse me for deciding what I want to do with MY story!! And the only reason I asked Z about her part is cause its way confusing. And you have no bloody part yet. Geez!!! And tell me, why the hell should I consult you to post a chapter of MY story!!! And I liked the way you're character is, too bad if you don't buddy. And why the hell is it disrespect? Try posting what you said online!! I find that disrespectful. And what the hell do you mean that I'm too busy with Z?!?!? My god poor child!!! You need some help. Really, the world doesn't revolve around anyone, it not just you or me or Z. Sheesh! People need to understand that!! And yes, I am a nice friend, to those who are to me!!  
  
HyperCaz: Really? Thanks a lot! It means nuch!!  
  
Gabe: YOU CALL THAT SHORT?!?! BOY ARE YOU CRAZY!?! Anyways, thanks! ^_^  
  
sally: Thanks, I will!!  
  
Tandywr: Thanks! And the trio thing, well it's complicated. There are actually a few trios, I think three. A trio of Trios. It confusing I know. But the three are Harry, Ron and Hermione. Then Lilith, Victoria, and Gabriel (The Night Siblings). And last, Tam, Alex, and another character that hasn't come in yet. Those will be the new generation. 


	12. The Students Arrive

A/N: Well, this chapter is shorter than the others but I wanted to post this for the anniversary. And this is what I came up with. Hope you all like this mini chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Also, I have found my two Betas. Thank you guys, IcBlue-Dmoness and The Mystical Elf. Thanks everyone else for their offer!!  
  
Chapter 12- The Students Arrive

The students would soon be arriving, and Hogwarts would once again be filled with wandering students. The sky outside was beautiful, the stars shone brightly and there wasn't a single cloud visible through the darkness. The students began to step out of the thestral- pulled stagecoaches. They climbed up the stone steps and through the entrance hall that was lit up with torches as the rattle of footsteps echoed off stonewalls. They passed through the great double doors leading to the Great hall. Most of the four house tables were empty, except for the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were found. Fred had left back to try and repair his store, while Tam was waiting in an empty room off to the side of the Great Hall.

"Do you think they'll ask too much about why we're here?" Ron asked the two when half the Hall was full."I don't think they will, they must've heard about the incident at Hogsmeade," Hermione responded. They were soon approached by Dean and Seamus, both boys taking seats in front of the trio."Hey guys," Seamus said. "How's your summer been?"

The three of them seemed hesitant to respond, but they were saved when the doors opened again. This time, McGonagall stood at the double doors, followed by a bunch of small and scared first years. She led them up to the three-legged stool and turned to face the rest of the student body. She quickly walked to the adjoining room and brought back out the old raggedy hat. She placed it on the stool and began its yearly song.  
Loud applause followed its end. The Deputy Headmistress took out the roll of parchment with the list of names and began to call the new students up.

"Anarch, Brian," she called. The small golden haired boy nervously walked up and sat down. The hat was placed on his head, and it took only moments before the hat called out his name.   
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled out, and the blond boy hopped off the stool and made his way to his roaring house table.

The sorting was finished when McGonagall called "Xias, Jade," who was sorted into Slytherin. Dumbledore stood up and introduced a special student to those in the Hall. At that moment, Tam walked in from the adjoining door. McGonagall called up the last and final student to be sorted for the year. "Night, Tam," she called up. Tam slowly walked up and sat down. The hat was placed on her and the entire room had to wait a minute or so before the hat called out her house. It yelled out Gryffindor. Tam hopped off the stool and sat down next to her brother.  
McGonagall picked u the hat and stool and walked away with them as Dumbledore stood up.

"I would first like to say welcome, to our newcomers," Dumbledore said with his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his face. "And to our older students, welcome back. Now, enjoy yourselves to a delicious feast! Tuck in!" A strike of applause followed as Dumbledore sat down. Food appeared along the recently empty tables, and everyone took as they pleased.

"So," Seamus said stirring up a new conversation. He turned to Ron and his face took on a grim look. "I'm really sorry for what happened," he whispered. Ginny and he had gotten together soon after last school year started. He had grown fond of her, and was even planning to propose to her after Ginny finished school. "I really loved her." He got up and walked over to Dean and sat down leaving Ron with a sad smile plastered on his face.

It soon spread and Harry, Ron and Hermione all had grim looks. Neville, who hadn't heard anything at about their previous conversation, turned towards them.

"Who do you think is gonna be the new DADA teacher?" He obliviously asked them."I don't know. But then again, where's Hagrid?" Hermione asked."I'm not sure," Neville responded just curious as the young bookworm. "I saw him bringing in the first years but then he disappeared."

The rest of the feast was peaceful, with the exception of Nearly-Headless Nick, who came in scaring the new first years. Once the noise quieted and everyone was done eating, Dumbledore rose to his feet and complete silence filled the hall.

"I must ask that instead of wanting to walk to your dormitories that you listen to me banter on," the Headmaster said with a smile. "First years, you should know that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to students, and a few of our older students should remember that." Harry, Ron and Hermione smirked in unison to make a Malfoy proud. "Mr. Filch the caretaker has asked me to remind you all that there is no magic to be done in corridors between classes. Also he has revised his list of items not allowed on school grounds, you may visit him to see those items.

"Now, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor seems to not be here at the moment, but-"His speech was cut short as the doors to the Great Hall banged open and in streamed a woman who was obviously in battle not too long ago.

"Sorry for coming so late Albus," the recognizable voice of Lilith shouted through the silence. But its tone was different as to what the golden trio was used to hearing.

To say that the four were surprised was an understatement. Tam, as always, didn't care much. But now she had to endure her mother during the school year too? She did not find this fair. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were quite the opposite. They were happy that Lilith would be teaching. They now understood why they had to wait to start training. Everything had to be planned out before they could start.

"There were a few lose hippogriffs and Hagrid needed some help. And well, hippogriffs don't like my kind very much," she yelled across the vast amount of students to the Headmaster.

"So that's what taking Hagrid so long," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling just as brightly as ever.

Lilith nodded to her peer and walked towards Harry. She ruffled his hair, making it messier than it naturally was, and gave a glance to each of her kids, those where were blood children and those who were not; and then stalked towards the Head table.

Her demeaning figure seemed to spook out some of the students, though others were admiring her, most of the male population anyways. She was a mysterious figure that just shouted an odd aura. She wore a turtleneck shirt and ripped black jeans. She wore short boots and her hair was tight in a ponytail. Her eyes were no longer red, but a soft shade of violet. Lilith reached her chair and sat down with a mastered art of elegance.

"Well, I believe I can introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Night." The hall erupted into a mass of applause for the new teacher, causing her to smirk. She wasn't going to let them off easy, she came here to teach them, and teach is what she was going to do. When the applause died down, Dumbledore continued.

"There will also be a Halloween ball, done the muggle way, using costumes and such." Most of the Slytherins groaned at celebrating such a muggle custom. "ALL students must participate, and obviously they cannot be a witch or wizard. There will also be a Yule Ball, to try and ease the tension out of the school year," he said, he was referring to the ongoing war. Many parents were fighting, some for the light and some for the dark. "If you want any more information, you can ask me or any of your Head of Houses. Now off to bed."

The silence was shattered as the whole hall moved as one to their respective dormitories. Harry and Tam were both being hounded by their fellow Gryffindors. "How are you related to her?" They kept asking Tam, Harry was banged with "How do you know her," from many people. Both just shrugged the questions off. Each for their own reason; Harry because he could not tell them the truth, and Tam because she did not want to say the truth.  
  
---------  
  
A/N: Hey guys, hope you all liked this tiny little bit. Please review, it'll mean so much to me!! I have also posted the 'Blood Lust Trio' cover on my site. Its not too great, but I like it. Go see it if you want.   
  
Now, to thank my wonderful reviewers:  
  
HecateDeMort: Thanks.   
  
Shania Maxwell: Thanks, I will!!  
  
Final Spirit: Yea, sure school tomorrow. W/e. Why don't we stick to story topics here? This is FF.Net. Ok? Thank you.  
  
HyperCaz: Thanks!!  
  
Usha88: Thanks! It seems unbelievable to me too!! Here it is! Thanx!!  
  
1gobgirlie15: Thanks. And yes, Hermione is going to be a vampire. She will join the rest of them. So will some other characters that will surprise everyone.  
  
pointed tooth fairy: Quiet you fool!! You don't go saying things like that around the place! You will reveal our secrets, then how will we get food? . . . oops.  
  
Sally: Thanks!! Shadow of a Cat: Thanks! I hope it up to bat!!


	13. Draco's Secret

A/N: Hey again guys! Here's chapter 13. And for those of you who have been waiting for Draco, here he is. Also, a very important thing that I want to bring up, I'm not sure what to do for chapter 15. Chapter 14 is already planned, just needs to be typed. If there's anything that you'd like to see, tell me and I'll consider it. Thanks guys!! Oh, one more thing, this chapter isn't beta'd so please excuse the errors, those are mine. --  
  
Chapter 13 – Draco's Secret  
  
The very next day, classes began and the school was an uproar. The walls echoed with the murmured questions of the new first years trying to find their way around. The older students had an eager atmosphere about them, happy to be reunited with their friends. But a certain trio just wandered in silence to the Great Hall. Harry quickly sat down and scanned the Head Table. He could not find Lilith anywhere. He gave up and joined his friends in a light conversation, which was quickly ended when McGonagall came by with their schedules. Tam came by just in time and sat down by herself on the corner of the table, closest to the doors.  
The chatter that up rose was deafening to the young vampires and they quickly left to the quiet hall, leaving behind a confused Hermione. Tam of course just left by herself and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"What's up you guys? Why'd you leave?" she asked the two boys.  
  
"Sorry Mione' the noise was really loud." Ron explained in a rather pained voice. He seemed to be finally getting over the noise.  
  
"Oh, right, I should've guessed that," she murmured making the other two smile. Her enthusiasm for knowing everything in books was astounding, but seeing her forget something as simple as that was quite amusing to the boys.  
  
"So what do we have first?" Harry was the first to start walking and headed them back towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Um . . . Defense with Slytherins yuck," Ron said making a gagging noise, only to get scolded by Hermione for his foolish antics.  
  
"Really Ron, grow up," She said and once they reached the common room she retreated to an empty couch turning away from both of the boys.  
  
"Whatever," Ron continued. "Then its Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, and last its Potions, again with the bloody Slytherins,"Hermione huffed but made no comment. "Bloody hell!" Ron said taking a further look along his schedule. "We have almost all of our classes with the damn Slytherins!"  
  
"Really?" Harry asked almost no enthusiasm in his voice. "That's nice," he replied before Ron even got a chance to respond.  
  
"Forget it Ron, lets just our books so we can go to class ok?" Hermione scolded them as she stood. She retreated upstairs followed by the boys.  
  
When they finally reached the Defense Against the Dark Art room, they found that it was totally redone. The walls were no longer a creamy color that they used to be the year before. They were toned to a dark gray with splashes of black on it. The tables were the same, but they were arranged entirely different. Half the desks were arranged on one side of the classroom, and the other half on the other side. In the middle, the floor was slightly raised, somewhat like a stage. The teacher's desk was lying in the corner, away from everything else, unlike all the other teachers who sat their desks directly in front of the board. That's where they found Lilith, she was sitting at her desk shuffling through papers and hadn't even noticed them enter, or at least that's how it looked like to them. They kept looking around and found a few candles brightening the room. There weren't too many and that left the corners a dark creepy place.  
  
"So Harry, gonna ask me what the hell I'm doing here yet?" Lilith surprised them and chuckled when she saw their faces. "Really, do you think you could sneak up on me?"  
  
"I guess not," Ron pondered out loud.  
  
"What are you doing here Lilith?" Harry asked her as he walked through the desks to get to her desk.  
  
"Dumbledore gave me an offer after everything that happened and I took it. Easy as that," she told him. She suddenly heard the silence shatter and the sound of scurrying feet coming closer to her room. "Go take a seat, class is gonna start soon."  
  
The trio took a seat near the front of the room on the right side and waited for the rest of the students to arrive. And just as Lilith expected, the room was divided by houses. The Gryffindors on the right, and Slytherins on the left. Except Tam, she was seated among the Slytherins. She moved out if the corner that she had shuffled into when the students began arriving and began to talk to the class.  
  
"Already I see the immaturity in this class. I will not tolerate house rivalry, no matter what anyone says." She was about to be interrupted by some of the protesting students, but she cut them off. "I know you're probably thinking that I have no idea what I'm talking about. That just because I've never been to this school I couldn't know what it's all about." There were a few agreed comments with her remark. "Well guess what, you're wrong. I've seen this bloody house rivalry at work and I will NOT tolerate it." Her image as a cool teacher had already been destroyed. But it didn't seem that that was what she was going for.  
"In this class you will not only be taught defense with magic but also with the muggle art of fighting." There were a few groans, mostly from the Slytherin side of the room. "Sure you hate it now, but when you're in the middle of the bloody war and your wands been thrown out of reach, you'll be thanking me."  
  
She roamed around the room quietly prowling and moving about causing her students to become nervous and agitated. And in a faster than light movement she had a knife in her hand and the blade of the knife was at Blaise Zabini's neck. Everyone in the class froze and Blaise stayed shocked and still.  
  
"Tell me boy," she said in a tone that sounded so familiar to Snapes. "Could magic protect your precious life at this moment?" Blaise didn't say a word. "Respond to me when I talk to you," She said menacingly.  
  
"No ma'am," his voice trembled, a first for the Slytherin.  
  
"Right you are, five points to Slytherin," She said as she backed away from the now angry and embarrassed young man and moved on. "It goes to show you all, that magic might not always be there when you need it,"  
  
"How would you know, you're barley older than us," a young blond boy said.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving Mr. . ." that was when Lilith finally turned around and got a good look at the boy speaking. "Hmm, white-blond hair, aristocratic features, and no respect for your elders," she stopped and licked her lips, at the same time tasting the air around her. "And you reek of hatred. You must be Narcissa's boy. Malfoy, stay after class." She said with a definite tone. It freaked out a few of the Slytherins, but most of the Gryffindors were holding back their laughter.  
  
The rest of the class passed almost the same way, Lilith kept testing them on their reactions. When the bell rang for the next period, almost everyone dashed out the door trying to get out of the room. Even Tam left in a hurry with a fellow classmate to reach her next class. The only ones that stayed were Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy. The trio headed towards the front of the room.  
  
"Lilith what was that? Trying to scare everyone to death or something? Bloody scared off half the lives of those Slytherins" he pauses in thought. "Sweet," Ron was nodding his head in agreement with himself over the comment.  
  
"Ron!" Lilith said giving him a death glare that wiped the smile off his face. "You will address me as Professor during class got it?"  
  
"Sorry," he murmured.  
  
"Hey," Harry whispered. "Why'd you call Malfoy up?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, just come by straight here right after school's done," she said to them in hushed tones.  
  
"But homework-"Hermione started.  
  
"I'll help you, get Tam too, if she'll agree that is"  
  
"Ok," they murmured together. "Good luck," Harry said on his way out. He closed the door shut and the slam made Draco jump.  
  
"So, eh, Professor. Did I do something to offend you?" He asked his famous smirk residing on his face.  
  
"No, Draco, you're not in trouble," She said softly, in a voice that none of her students heard, except of course her children.  
  
"So then why did you stop me from going to class, which I'm going to be late if I don't go soon." He said looking up at his teacher.  
  
"Don't worry, who's your next teacher?" She asked him, actual concern in her voice, something he never heard from anyone. Except maybe his godfather, but it was rare.  
  
"Professor Snape,"  
  
"Oh then don't worry, he'll understand," her voice took an abrupt to turn to sadness.  
  
"So, then Professor, why did you call me up?"  
  
"Well, thing is, its . . . well its hard to explain. I'll just start from the beginning," She realized that she had confused the teen and that was what she was trying to avoid. "Well, you see, I'm not exactly human," She waited for his surprised reaction and wasn't let down. "I'm a vampire," he took a small step back. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." That seemed to calm the teen, even though he still seemed a bit uncomfortable. "And, about your mother, she is one too,"  
  
"No bloody way!" He yelled. The bell rang and he paid no attention to it.  
  
"Quite so, in fact I trained her. But of course, she turned to the dark side. I've heard rumors that you have been inclined to do the same."  
  
"No," he whispered, "I won't grovel at some idiot who thinks he's better than everyone else," Draco spat out.  
  
"Good, but well, you do know what that makes you right? A half vampire, and you'll come into your inheritance on your 18th birthday." She smiled again, warming his heart. "Why don't you come after school is finished, come straight here. We'll keep talking,"  
  
"Alright," he said and left the room, leaving the door opened for the second years coming in.  
  
---------  
  
The school day was for the first time a quick event. Time flew by for the teenagers, even during potions that was a Gryffindor/Slytherin class. There was barely any trouble there, mostly because Malfoy was spaced out. And straight after school, Draco went to Lilith's classroom. She was sitting there, waiting for him.  
  
"Professor Night?" he tentatively asked.  
  
"Right on time, good thing too. I'm meeting some people. Or rather, they're meeting me," she told him.  
  
"Oh, is it anyone important?" Draco curiously asked.  
  
"They're the others that attend the school,"  
  
"Vampires?"  
  
"Yes, is there anything surprising about that?"  
  
"I didn't think there were that many of us," Draco was surprised, but it would come into as a shock as to who the others were.  
  
"There are actually quite a few of us here," Lilith spoke to him in a rather odd tone. She spoke nicely, and not many people talked to him like so. There was something about her that Draco longed to trust; she seemed like a good person but her attitude showed the opposite.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," whatever she was about to say was cut short as the door swung open again and Harry, Ron and Hermione came strolling in. "Hey guys," she quickly realized that Tam was not among them, but made no mention of it.  
  
"Hey Lilith," Harry said happily. But his tone changed as soon as he saw his enemy standing in front of his mother. "What's he doing here?"  
  
"Harry, try to respect him, eh? He's going through some changes," Lilith stood up and walked over to them.  
  
"Hold on a minute, are these the people you were waiting for?" Draco asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah," Lilith said shortly.  
  
"No bloody way!!" He all but shouted.  
  
"Keep your voice down!" Lilith quickly put up a silencing charm around the room. "And yes, they're vampires, except Hermione,"  
  
"LILITH!" the trio shouted their faces turning into bouts of anger.  
  
"How could you tell the ruddy Slytherin that?!?" Harry asked, enraged.  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that!" Lilith tried to scare Harry, but her voice laced malice, and the smirk on her face hid nothing.  
  
"Sorry, but what IS he doing here?" Harry asked her.  
  
"He's soon turning into one of us," she simply told them all.  
  
"HE'S WHAT?!?" Ron yelled out loud, but soon clamped hid hand over his mouth when he saw Lilith's glare being directed at him.  
  
"Ron please calm your self," Lilith said smirking. She had heard of the rivalries between Harry and Draco, and she wanted to get a little fun out of it.  
  
"But-- but how can I?" He asked completely baffled.  
  
"His mother, Narcissa, was young when she was turned. I trained her you see, so I know. She well, she turned towards the dark and there was nothing I could do to stop her. And little Draco here is our result." After a brief pause after Draco's outburst of 'Hey I'm not little!' she continued. "Draco's a half vampire, because his mother was a vampire, but his father human."  
  
"Um," Draco hesitantly began, "Professor,"  
  
"Please, call me Lilith,"  
  
"Um . . . Lilith, could you explain to me what all this is? It's bloody confusing,"  
  
"Sure, come with me," she made a move to stand up but stopped. "Guys, this might take a while, just go to my rooms. Same as before, just go and wait for me," Then after they were almost gone she yelled across the hall, "And do your homework!"  
  
She headed inside towards her office and lead Draco in. Once they were seated, she began to explain to him all the complex mysteries of Vampires.  
  
"Vampires are extremely complicated creatures, more so than wizards or muggles. Trust me, it's very hard to know all about us, so just ask me some questions and I'll answer them."  
  
"Ok, well then tell me when and why then, am I going to turn."  
  
"Well, it's better if I just start from the beginning. Full vampires have to turn before the age of 25, that is of course if they were born vampires. For a half vampire, its earlier, much earlier, and turning for a half Vampire is much harder," she explained.  
  
"About when?"  
  
"At the age of 18. Of course you can turn earlier, but you have until your 18th birthday," she paused briefly trying to word her next sentence correctly. "Tell me Draco, when is your 18th birthday?"  
  
"About two weeks from now, on a Monday," he chirped out. Although he was in a deep conversation with his professor, and most likely future mentor, he was still lost within his thoughts.  
  
"I'm going to have to take the week off," she pondered out loud to herself. But Draco heard her comment and thought to ask.  
  
"But why, doesn't the change only take one day, or less?"  
  
"Its different for every type of Vamp. For a full male, yes, it takes less than a day, and its not very painful. For a full female, it takes a complete 24 hours, and during the whole time, it's extremely painful. For a half female though, it takes exactly 32 hours. Not as painful, but as long as it takes its just as bad." She paused but began again when she saw Draco glaring at the empty wall. He was obviously frustrated that he had to wait for the information that he needed but could do nothing to speed up the process. Lilith bared to spare him the annoyance. "But half males are unstable for at least a week," she spoke in an almost monotone voice, but it was just as fierce. It kept Draco's attention either way. The reason she spoke as such was because a Vampires' turning is a very special moment, and painful at the same time.  
  
"What do you mean by 'unstable'?" he asked.  
  
"You're going to have violent outbursts before your body gets used to the need of blood and the changes going on within you. Unlike a full vampire, or a female Vampire, you're gonna slowly change. Everything's not going to happen all at once like it usually does for the others," Lilith barely spoke above a whisper, "the worst part is, well, it hurts like hell sometimes. I had a friend who went through it. I was there when he turned, his screams were-"she suddenly stopped and quickly apologized. "I hope I didn't scare you, but it's what's going to happen. And I can't lie to you, it going to be unbearable. That is why your mother-"  
  
"Do not talk about her, she is my mother no longer," anger radiated his voice and he spat out the word mother. "I no longer consider myself a Malfoy,"  
  
"Would you care to tell me why?" Lilith softly asked him.  
  
Draco looked at her strangely, there had been no one before her that he could trust, not even his godfather, he was a Death Eater himself. His 'friends', he could not trust them either. For he knew that if he told them anything they would run and tell their parents, they most likely had been ordered to overlook him that semester. His parents were a definite no. Even if his father had escaped from Azkaban, the second he had come back he had been hell bent on recruiting his son. His mother was just a plain bitch and a whore to Voldemort himself.  
But one look at the woman in front of him and he suddenly felt a warmth and trust he had never felt before. He oddly believed that he should have felt that from his mother, but such a thing never happened. And so he didn't hesitate to tell her what he and his family had kept secret for the whole summer.  
  
"My father kicked me out of the house. He would have disowned me, but he still needs an heir,"  
  
"And why would he kick you out?" Lilith had a pull towards the boy, and decided that he needed help and she was the only one that could give it to him.  
  
"He wanted to recruit me but I refused. And that's when I told him that I was on the light side, and well . . . from then on you can get the picture yourself."  
  
"Oh," she said shortly as she stood up. "Well Draco, I think that this is all the time we have. If you need anything just come here or my rooms, which everyone else is currently at," she smiled at him slightly. "If you need to find your way there just ask someone,"  
  
"Thank you," he said quietly as he too stood up. They began to walk out of the office when Lilith stopped and faced him.  
  
"There is one more thing," she slowly said. "You need to choose a . . . sire as they are usually named. Kinda like your Vampire parent. I'm Harry's mother if you're curious. But choose wisely. Choose someone you can trust, like your godfather. He's a good choice," she told him what was inevitable to hide.  
  
"You mean-"Draco suddenly asked completely confused.  
  
"Yes Draco, Severus is one of us," she quickly left him alone in the room as she retreated to her rooms.  
  
Draco was left to ponder as to whom to choose. This trustworthy person, or his godfather, who he had known since he was born? He had a lot to think about.  
  
---------  
  
Ending Notes: Hope you all liked that chapter. It came out earlier than I expected. Kewl, well here are the thank you's:  
  
HecateDeMort: Thanks, and well, Harry's been a vamp for a while . . . -- Did you mean Hermione? Cause she'll be one soon.  
  
Shania Maxwell: I sure will!   
  
HyperCaz: Thanks!  
  
sally: Thank you! I will!  
  
Final Spirit: Thanks, but I mentioned that it was short in the beginning, so . . . yea . . . And ok.  
  
Usha88: Thanks! Here's the next one for ya!  
  
elvischick13: Thanks.  
  
lovenhope: Thanks.  
  
Snuffles-dog25: Thanks for your review! And thanks for offering, but I've already found my betas. Thanks! 


	14. A Young Vamps Change

A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 14m, its out a bit earlier than I expected, but it IS summer and I have nothing to do, 'cept talk on the phone, but I'm multi-tasked!!! Also, VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!! PLEASE READ!!! I NEED TO ASK ALL OF MY READERS IF THEY MIND SLASH. NO HARRY WILL NOT BE PAIRED WITH ANOTHER GUY, I HAVE PLANS FOR DRACO. CAUSE I JUST READ OVER THIS AND I REALIZED I MADE DRACO AND BLAISE REALLY CLOSE. BUT OF COURSE IF IT BOTHERS YOU I WILL CONTINUE WITH MY ORIGINAL PLANS OF WHO TO PAIR DRACO WITH. PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS MIND THE LIGHT SLASHINESS!!!!! PLAEASE LEAVE YOUR ANSWER IN A REVIEW. Thank you. And just so you know, it will be light slash, probably no more than a kiss or so. But of course, if you guys don't want me to I won't, kinda like a poll, the majority will win.  
Also, this chapter isn't beta'd either, so please excuse the mistakes here and there. If anyone notices my mistakes I'd be wonderful if you could point them out in a review. Now on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 14 - A Young Vamps Change  
  
Unfortunately for those students who loved to bathe in the sunlight and lie down on the grass and relax on a Sunday afternoon, they were not able to. The sky was turning a dark gray and they clouds barked above them. It would be just moments before large raindrops would appear. And Draco Malfoy stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower watching the gloomy clouds float by.  
Tomorrow would be the day he had been anticipating; he would have to make his choice of blood parent by then. And to this moment, he still had no idea who he wanted to choose. If he had never met his DADA professor, he would have instantly chosen his godfather. But having met her, and heard the sincerity in her voice, he could not choose. And so he made the decision to visit Lilith right after lunch, when he knew she would be at her office.  
  
---------  
  
Draco approached the door and tapped softly. He heard Lilith's muffled voice telling him to come in and he did so. He approached her and took a seat in front of her large desk.  
  
"So, what did you want?" she pleasantly asked him.  
  
"Well, I need to ask you something," he paused a moment and fidgeted in his seat. "Well, I was thinking and it kinda came across to me kind of odd that you can only chose one person to be your 'sire'. Like most families, wouldn't you have a mother and father?"  
  
"Of course, I'm sorry if I made you think you could only choose one person," she looked up at him and smiled a bit. "You can choose your blood mother and father,"  
  
Draco burst into a smirk that could have rivaled his fathers. To anyone who knew him, they would have known that it was his way of showing happiness. After all, the years of lying to others and himself did somewhat stick to him. "Really?" he asked with a bit too much energy.  
  
"Of course. So have you chosen anyone?" Lilith had shown him great trust with absolutely no remorse. She liked the youth already, sort of like a little brother. He had spunk, energy, and a lot of determination that she had seen on a few occasions during her classes.  
  
"Yes, well," His voice suddenly turned serious as he faced Lilith again. "I hope you don't mind . . . but would you be my Blood Mother?"  
  
Lilith was shocked, to say the least. She completely surprised that the boy would chose her. But not angry or sad, she was happy to help another young Vamp along their way. And it would be all too fun to see Harry's reaction to having a brother.  
  
"I'd love to Draco. But are you sure?" she looked at him I'm also guessing you chose someone as your Blood Father?" she spoke to him in a respective voice.  
  
"Yes, of course I'm sure. And yes I chose my Blood Father. I was hoping my godfather would accept. But I haven't seen him at all, except during classes, and I can't really talk to him then," Draco's face crossed confusion for a moment but it was gone before Lilith could really notice it there. He placed his mask back up hiding his emotions. "I don't know if he would agree."  
  
"Go talk to him, he knows what you're going through," she stood up. "I've owled him. He was working on a potion; he should be finished by now. Go to him," she gently pushed him towards the exit of her office and told him to go once more.  
  
---------  
  
Draco made his way towards the Potions Master's office and knocked loudly when he reached it. There was a muffled entry and he walked in. He saw the professor sitting at his desk at walked towards him. Draco sat without being asked and his godfather looked up at him.  
  
"Did you want something Draco?" Severus asked.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you something," the blond boy explained.  
  
"Then ask,"  
  
"Well, Professor Night told me about you, and she told me you knew about me," he looked at his godfather's face and saw some sort of emotion. He saw a form of hurt in his eyes, but it was quickly shielded and his mask of impassiveness came forth again.  
  
"Yes, we've talked about this long before," Severus was straining not to think about what had happened. He hadn't talked to Lilith since their fight, but they had spoken about Draco before that. They had agreed to help him along his change, no matter what. He now concluded, just as Lilith had before, that they would have to put their differences aside while they helped another young vamp.  
  
"Really? That's good because she told me that I needed to chose a sire, and I've chosen them," the young blond told Severus. "Well, I wanted to ask you if you'd be my Blood Father, would you?"  
  
Severus was taken back. Even if the boy was his godson, he had never been overly kind, or loving. But he was not going to be harsh this time, Severus gladly agreed.  
  
"Of course Draco," he said in an almost pleasant tone.  
  
"Thank you Sir, I'll inform Professor Night right away," he said smiling happily for once in his life. He was happy that he was going to be in a family that would actually care for him.  
  
"Wait," Severus said stopping the boy from leaving.  
  
"Yes Sir?"  
  
"What does Night have to do with this?" he asked Draco who's smile broadened at the thought.  
  
"She's going to be my Blood Mother," he sounded quite happy that she had agreed to his choice.  
  
"Really now?" Severus was again, surprised but his face did not show it.  
  
"Yes, thank you Sir," Draco said as he walked out of the room.  
  
He walked back towards Lilith's room and told her the good news. And after wandering aimlessly around the school for hours, his energy died down and he went to dinner. He was a bit starved after skipping lunch, and dug right into his food gaining odd looks from his housemates. After a hearty meal, he went back to Slytherin grounds. When he opened the door for the common room, there were glares staring at him and boring holes through his body. And if looks could have killed, Draco would have been six feet under.  
  
He had been frequently getting the same reactions from his housemates since he had told them that he no longer supported the Dark Lord. In his rant he had hoped that others would have seen the same light as he had, and turn towards the light side. He didn't get the attention of that many people, only a few from various years, and only one from his year, Blaise Zabini. Because of him he could keep his sanity intact, or else Draco most likely would have died of boredom and continuous insults being thrown at him. Of course no one out of the house knew what was going, Slytherins were sly and they kept their business to themselves. He and Blaise had become very close over the summer, and then end of the previous year, when Draco had told him the side he really stood on.  
So Draco just ignored the glares and walked to his Dormitories. Sleep took over him and he fell away into land of unconsciousness.  
  
---------  
  
At about midnight, Draco's body began to take its change. He never felt it as his magic ran amuck.  
  
---------  
  
As Draco woke up, he realized that his whole body ached. It wasn't much so he didn't make a big deal out of it. He did his morning toiletries and then headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he reached the Slytherin table, he took a seat next to Blaise, who smiled warmly at him. Besides Lilith, Blaise was one of the few who truly trusted Draco; the only problem was that Draco didn't take notice. Both boys continued to chow down on breakfast, Draco, who felt gazes boring at him, kept a weary watch on the surrounding classmates. He suddenly turned to Blaise.  
  
"Don't worry if I don't get to class, I have some things to take care of," he whispered quickly.  
  
"Why? Is something wrong?" Blaise suddenly took a very worried tone. But he stayed hushed nonetheless.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said. "It's just-"Draco was suddenly cut off as a searing pain took over him. Blaise looked at him very concerned.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?" He asked the boy.  
  
"Get. Night." Draco managed to get out between puffs of air.  
  
For a moment Blaise was confused. Then he suddenly remembered his new professor. He was about to stand to get her when she appeared next to him.  
  
"Professor," he addressed Lilith. "I don't know what's wrong with him, but he was asking for you," Blaise sounded very worried, and he had reason to be. Reasons that he didn't even know.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Zabini," Lilith said as she took Draco with her. Throughout all of this, they had gained the attention of the entire Great Hall. With a quick nod towards Severus, he was at her side to help.  
They each took one of Draco's arms in their firm grasp. And it was lucky for them because at that moment, Draco's eyes flashed red and he began to thrash and fight their hold. He kicked and he was trying to punch, but his arms were trapped. Lilith and Severus dragged him out of the Great Hall with prying eyes still on their backs. And of course Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed them. What they didn't expect was that Blaise had trailed along too. Harry and Ron caught him before he got any further.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Harry asked him forcefully.  
  
"I'm going with him! There's obviously something wrong with him!" Blaise practically yelled fighting against their hold, but not doing much.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you can't," Hermione said from behind them.  
  
"Like I'm leaving him with you Gryffindorks!" Blaise retorted.  
  
"Professor Snape is with him, so don't worry," Hermione kept trying to persuade him into leaving.  
  
After a few moments of hesitation, he stopped fighting and regained his composure.  
  
"Fine, but if anything happens, I want you Granger," he said looking only at Hermione, "to tell me."  
  
"Fine," she agreed.  
  
He nodded and walked off, leaving the Trio alone again. They followed the others back to Lilith's room where they then flooed to the Bookshop.  
  
---------  
  
It was somewhat chaotic when they arrived. Severus and Lilith had to drag Draco to an empty bedroom and let they violent outburst run its length. It wouldn't have been a problem, but Harry, Ron and Hermione refused to leave. Lilith left Draco and Severus alone to get the others to go back to class.  
  
"You can't stay here," she growled out.  
  
"But Lilith," Hermione quietly said. "I promised Zabini that if anything happened I would tell him. I've seen those two, they're like brothers, like them," Hermione looked at Harry and Ron who currently had big eyes staring at both the females. And suddenly, by Hermione's comment, smiled openly. "See?" she said smiling herself.  
  
"All right, I'll take care of it. If you see him during class, tell him so. Also, if you want, you can come by later tonight for dinner, and bring Tam with you, force her if you have to. We need to talk about starting your training." Lilith began to push them towards the fireplace. "Now please leave, I do NOT want you to miss class," on a lighter note she said, "Oh, and please tell me if the person they got to replace me is competent? Ok?"  
  
"Sure thing," Hermione said as she walked into the fireplace, and fell back into Lilith's room.  
  
"Harry, hold on a moment," Lilith said just as he as about to step into the fire after Ron.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"I know you guys don't like him very much, but please try to make him feel at home, he is going to be staying a while. Besides," she knowingly said, a smirk playing at her lips, "you can't really hate your brother,"  
  
"What?!?" Harry chirped in surprise.  
  
"Mhmm, quite so," Lilith said smiling. "He's asked me to be his Blood Mother, so you're his brother," she suddenly realized that maybe telling Harry at that precise moment was a good idea. "Sorry Harry," she said she led him back to the fireplace. He flooed back and went to his classes with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Lilith walked back to Severus and Draco. When she opened the door, she looked at the young blond sleeping soundly in the bed, and then at Severus sitting on the chair next to him, watching the boy sleep.  
  
"Did he take it well?" she asked him.  
  
"As well as he could be, but he grew tired and fell asleep," both of them spoke without an ounce of emotion in their voice, both just spoke to explain, or question in Lilith's case.  
  
---------  
  
Later that night, Harry, Ron and Hermione fell through the fire in the living room. They quickly stood up and dusted themselves off. They quickly looked around for Lilith and found her in the kitchen cooking dinner.  
  
"Lilith, there's a problem," Ron nervously said.  
  
"Why? What happened?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Well, remember that you told us to tell you about your replacement?" Hermione said moving her weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"Yes?" she quirked an eyebrow at their antics.  
  
"Well . . . It's Professor Lupin," Harry said. "And Tam wouldn't leave unless he came with her, so you know, since you said that it was important, well-"  
  
"They're on their way," Hermione hurriedly said cutting Harry off.  
  
Lilith didn't make a move to indicate any discomfort with the situation at all. She just continued her cooking, and looking silly with her apron and floating cooking utensils. It didn't fit her at all. It worried the teens when she didn't respond them for quite a while.  
  
"Lilith?" they said together nervously.  
  
"Don't worry," she turned and a large smile was plastered on her face. . "I really needed to talk to Tam, if she needs her father there that's fine," she was gripping the counter top, and her knuckles were turning white.  
  
"Phew," Ron said letting out the breath he had been holding, not even taking notice of Lilith's discomfort.  
  
"Go set the table okay?" she forcefully said and they gladly agreed. The headed out with the needed supplies.  
  
The trio were almost done with the table when they heard a loud thud from the neighboring room. They went inside and found Remus helping Tam up on to her feet.  
  
"Hello," Remus addressed them as Tam stood.  
  
"Hi Remus," Harry greeted. The other followed in his lead.  
  
"Dinner's almost ready," Hermione informed them. She went back to the dining room to finish setting the table and quickly came back. She left the others in an uncomfortable silence. Lilith suddenly came out of the dining room and informed them that dinner was ready. She greeted Tam, and Tam did the same. Over the few weeks, their Mother/Daughter relationship changed a bit. Though Tam still seemed to hold a grudge, she somewhat respected Lilith. Her mother was after all a great fighter and a member of the Circle.  
  
"I'll be right back," she said.  
  
She walked of to Draco's room. She opened the door and found him sleeping silently. She walked over to him and shook him a little; he made no movement to indicate that he was awaking. She tried harder and finally got him to stir. He creaked open his eyes and looked up at Lilith.  
  
"Morning sleepy-head," she whispered softly. "C'mon wake up, it's time for dinner,"  
  
"But you said it was morning," Draco mumbled out, trying to look at least a bit decent.  
  
"It's just a saying," she rolled her eyes. "Now, do you wanna eat dinner here or with all of us in the dining room,"  
  
"With all the students there? No way, I'd rather eat here," he said looking wrongly accused, even though he did nothing.  
  
"Draco, we're at my house. It's right next to the school, in Hogsmeade," she said smiling again.  
  
"Really? So who's down there? Not too many people I hope?" he questioned her.  
  
"No, don't worry, just a few of us okay?"  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in a bit," then he remembered that he didn't know the way. "Or, can you come get me in a few?"  
  
She instantly agreed. "Sure."  
  
She walked out of the room and headed for Severus's room. She opened the door and found no one inside. She took a step and heard the bathroom door opening. Severus walked out of the bathroom, a younger version of Severus whose body was well toned and chiseled in all the needed places. He was wearing only a towel that rode low on his hips. She managed to take her eyes off Severus to tell him that dinner was ready.  
  
"I'll be there shortly," he said, but he did nothing to hide his smirk.  
  
"We'll be waiting," she said, grumpy that she had been caught staring.  
  
She then walked by Fred's room and told him to come to dinner. He left her as he dashed past her at the prospect of food. She walked back to Draco's room and found him properly dressed. She led him back to the living room where everyone was waiting. Draco was a bit surprised to see his godfather so different, and so young. Severus whispered to him that all that while, he had been using a spell. Lilith then lead them to the dining room, but there was something that she has to take care of before dinner began.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Draco, Tam," Lilith said emphasizing Tam, "could you guys please follow me, we need to talk before we start to eat," she led them back to the living room. "Sorry to take you away from dinner, but I just need you guys to tell me when you have Quidditch practice. I'm going to start training as soon as Draco's over this."  
  
"Really?" Harry and Ron yelled excitedly.  
  
"Yes boys," laughter radiated from her voice. They told her when they had practice and Lilith made mental not to go too hard on them those days. "That includes you too Tam," she said when her daughter made a face as if saying that she didn't even wan to go through the training. "Now, how about we eat?"  
  
"Yeah," Draco happily said.  
  
"Oh, and Draco, if you fell any different, even just a bit, tell me," her eyes were full of worry.  
  
"Sure thing,"  
  
They all headed back to the dining room and sat down where they felt most comfortable. Tam walked over next to Remus and hugged him smiling happily all the while, she kissed him on the cheek and then she pulled out the chair next to him and sat down. Lilith looked down, trying to hide her face, even after what she told Remus, it still hurt to see her daughter favor her father. Lilith and Severus sat at the farthest top; next to Lilith was Draco, then Harry, and then Hermione. Next to Severus was Fred, then Ron, then Remus and Tam. Lilith snapped her fingers and two pitchers appeared out of nowhere, one poured a light red liquid into Hermione and Remus's cup, and the other poured a dark red liquid into Harry, Ron, Fred, Tam, Severus and Lilith's cup.  
  
"Don't worry guys," she said nodding towards Remus and Hermione. "Yours is just punch. Ours is fresh, I hunted for it myself," Lilith then stood and looked at everyone in the room. "I just wanted to wish young Draco a happy birthday. And I guess you're wondering why I made all of you come here." After a few nods from some of those sitting at the table, she continued, "I guess I just wanted Draco to meet his new family. You see, Draco has chosen me and Severus to be his blood parents." A few sitting were taken back. "So Draco, now you get to meet your brother and sister, and adopted brothers and sister," she laughed happily. "Of course your cousin couldn't make it, she's at school. I didn't want to disturb her studies. And I also wanted to give you something, it'll help the pain be less frequent, in fact I'm surprised you haven't fallen in agony yet," she walked over to Severus and took his arm in hers. She slit his wrist and let the drops fall into a small goblet that she had been holding. He winced only a bit when she cut into him. She healed him when she thought he had donated enough blood. She walked towards Draco, and then sliced her own wrist, and after feeding the goblet enough, she healed herself and gave it to Draco.  
"Here, drink," Draco hesitantly took the drink. When he was done, the slight twinge of pain he felt in his stomach went away.  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"Now, lets eat!" She said, and just like a Hogwarts meal, the food magically appeared. She sat back down in her own seat.  
  
All the younger ones dug into the food enthusiastically, while the older ones sitting at the table preferred to enjoy the food by savoring it. Just as dinner was about to finish, Draco felt the small pain he had come back. And it was growing rapidly. Too fast for the young vamp. He stood up and groaned, gaining the attention of everyone sitting.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" Lilith worried, she stood up herself and walked over to him.  
  
Draco's face was scrunched up in pain, but he managed to cry out, "It really hurts,"  
  
"On no," Lilith whispered. She grabbed his arm, and was about to call for help when Severus came and took hold of Draco's other arm. They were about to carry him to his room, when a loud scream erupted from the blond head. "It's too late, this phase has already started, if we move him too much, it'll hurt him more," so she and Severus took him to the living room, which was much closer, and laid him down on the couch.  
  
"What's happening?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's his body, it's changing and it hurts like hell," Lilith explained to the worried girl.  
  
Hermione was about to respond but she was cut short as a loud piercing scream came from Draco. Lilith sat next to him and took his hand in hers, her face taking a sad expression. Again, Draco screamed from the searing pain.  
  
"I've been told its worse that the cruciatus," Lilith sadly said. "Guys, its better that you leave," another loud scream stopped her from continuing. When Draco quieted, she began again. "It's better that you're not here for this,"  
  
They all silently nodded and headed back to the fireplace and left back to their dormitories. They only ones who stayed were Tam, Remus, Fred and of course Severus, who was now standing behind his godson with a worried look etched on his face. They all stayed in silence, and Lilith kept wondering why Tam had stayed. Fred quietly left the group and headed back to his room.  
After Draco finally stopped screaming, his breaths became even, and she realized that he must have fallen asleep. Lilith picked him up and carried him to his room. She placed him in the bed and stared at the youth for some time, she was thrust out of her daze when she realized that everyone had followed her. No made a move to leave; that is until Remus spoke.  
  
"I'll meet you back in the living room when you're ready to leave, ok Tam?" he whispered, trying not to disturb the sleeping boy.  
  
"All right Dad. See ya," Tam said to Remus's retreating back.  
  
"Why did you stay Tam?" Lilith asked her daughter.  
  
"Well, I mean the kid is my brother, right? I got a bit worried, had to check if he was okay," she said somewhat concerned.  
  
"Well, he's fine, so don't worry yourself about it too much," Lilith said.  
  
"Well, I've gotta go back, Dad's waiting," Tam said and was about to step out of the door past Severus, when Lilith's voice stopped her.  
  
"You know," she said hesitating, "you can call me Mom if you want,"  
  
Tam laughed, "That's funny Lilith, really it is. You should like go into comedy or something," she spoke with no malice in her voice, but her words were enough.  
  
Even if Tam didn't see the hurt in her eyes, Severus did. He followed her out of the room and caught up with her. He grabbed her shoulder and quickly spun her around.  
  
"Hey!" Tam said protesting. "What's your problem?"  
  
"Tell me, what do you think you are doing? Are you blind or something?" Severus asked the girl with one of his iciest glares in play.  
  
"What the hell are you going on about?" Tam asked him, completely confused.  
  
"You really hurt her with that comment, you know and-"Severus was interrupted when Remus approached them.  
  
"What do you think you are doing Severus?" Remus asked.  
  
He let Tam free from his grasp and gave both of them frosty glares. He continued on his way to his room, but before he was out of hearing range, he stopped and spoke to Tam, without turning.  
  
"You have no right to do what you did," he said over his shoulder and walked off.  
  
"What happened Tam?" Remus asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she responded.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't worry Dad, I barely get it myself,"  
  
They both walked back to the fireplace and flooed back to their respective rooms for an uneasy night.  
  
---------  
  
A/N: Hey guys, I also wanted to add that though not many people helped me with the upcoming chapter, I got an idea from a previous reviewer. The next chapter is hopefully going to be the start of their training. And if anyone wants to see something for chapter 16, I'll see what I can do, cause I'm kinda lost for 16. Also, I wanted to take the time to thank all of my reviewers, HyperCaz, whitemiko15, lovenhope, and Silver Scale Serpent. Thanks guys!  
  
Shania Maxwell: Yay! I'm happy too!! And I guess you partly got what you wanted, hope you guys are all happy!!  
  
HecateDeMort: Yea, thought so. Thankies!!  
  
Usha88: Thanks, YEA!! SUSPENSE!! Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Final Spirit: Thanks, but eh . . . as I told ya, I'm trying to stick to HP people, to focus on them.  
  
lasallian-freak146: LOL! Hope this satisfies you!  
  
Gryffindor620: LOL! Well, your wish will come true. As I've told everyone before, Hermione will be turned into a vamp, you all just have to wait.  
  
u already kno: Yes, I know who, but next time could you at least leave a name? rolls eyes Anyways, thanks, and no, you didn't sound like a teacher. LOL! C ya later!!  
  
hola girl 14: She'll turn soon, a few chapters more and she'll join the rest of them.  
  
Fire Sorcerer: Really? Thanks! But you really think I did good on the grammar? Thanks! Don't worry; Mione'll join the gang soon! 


	15. Hogsmeade

A/N: I'm going to say that everyone wants to murder me right now. I'm SOOO sorry!!! I got way too into my slash stories (under SerpentSlaveChik), which still need to be updated too. But don't worry. I KNOW I will finish this story. No matter how long it will take me. Oh and the poll is in, there will be no slash.

Chapter 15- Hogsmeade

After all of the constant suffering, Draco got over his experience. Classes were made up, and friends were informed. Although Blaise still hadn't been told about Draco's 'condition', he was told that Draco would be up and about in a few days. And just as Lilith had promised, training soon began. In fact, that was where they all found themselves at the moment inside Lilith's training area' at six AM in the morning.

Hermione was the one in charge of all the weapons and handling them. Lilith and purposely given her the assignment of being in charge of the weapons, she didn't want Hermione to fell left out.

All of the teens stood, well more like laid against the wall, quite sleepily. Of course it wouldn't be like that for very long.

"Okay gang, wakey, wakey," Lilith said and waved her hand. A large bucket of ice-cold water fell over everyone. At that moment, Hermione was very glad that she was on the other side of the room.

But gladly that woke everyone up. Lilith began her training by showing how to maneuver the weapons. Tam and Draco were slightly bit advanced. Tam had started her training with her aunt and Draco, being a high-class family, and child of a dark wizard, he already knew how to handle weapons. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fred were all new to this.

Many hours, cuts, bruises, slices and insults later, they were exhausted and tired. Lilith evenly gave out potions that Severus had made specifically for that day. Harry had improved quite drastically. He mastered his katana, though he wasn't perfect, he did beyond extremely well for a first day. Ron had chosen the spear and had begun to use it quite well. Fred chose a pair of axes, saying that because they were like a wand and would be easier to wield. Draco had studied with a few weapons before his time but still used his favorite, metal claws. Tam had brought her own weapon from before, her favored nun-chucks. The sun was already going down and their stomachs were growling. They hadn't been fed all day. Although human food was just for pleasure, they hadn't drank since the night before.

"Do you guys think that this is over?" Lilith asked as they began to walk to their rooms.

"What?!?" Harry screeched as he turned.

"Of course we're not done," Lilith looked at them all. "Do you think that I'm always going to get your food?" They shook their heads and suddenly Lilith felt bad for them. "Guys I know this is tough, but it's for your own good. You need to learn to discipline yourselves."

"But we're really tired. It's our first training session." Harry looked at her with big, innocent eyes. "Please, a teeny-tiny break?"

"Five minutes," Lilith said and went to the living room to wait for them. Hermione followed her and quickly passed by the kitchen for a small snack. She didn't need to hunt for blood, so instead she snacked a bit then headed for her dormitory at Hogwarts.

"Thanks Harry!" Fred said as he slumped to the ground.

"You don't know how bloody tired I am." Ron said as he joined his brother on the floor.

Draco nodded his thanks. Although they were now officially brothers, they hardly got along. They only just tolerated each other because of their mother. And both had readily accepted that Lilith was their new mother. So far, Tam and Draco got along far better.

"No prob guys; needed a break my self." Harry joined the duo and laid his head on Ron's shoulder.

Tam walked over to Draco and pulled him down with her. "So how much do you like her?" Tam asked.

"Like who?" Draco asked confused.

"Lilith, of course."

"I wish I had grown up with her." He said as a small smile played at his lips.

"You and I both," Tam responded and laid her head on her hands.

"But, didn't you grow up with her?"

"Nope, never saw her once until just recently."

"Wow," Draco was amazed. How could that have happened? How someone like Lilith leave her child and never see her until she was almost a woman. "Well, at least you know her now,"

Tam snorted.

"Please, like it's worth it," she said and stood up. She walked out of the room. It must have been five minutes already.

The hunt was good. The forbidden forest was the perfect atmosphere for a first hunt. Lilith taught them how to stalk their prey and how to attack properly. Everyone but Tam returned with just rodents. Tam found a young doe to feast on. Lilith hunted a grown stag, with no problem of course. After heading inside, they separated and headed to their own dormitories for a long awaited rest.

---------

The next morning the owls arrived and surprisingly an owl came in and dropped a letter beside Harry's food. He quickly picked it up and saw that it was from Cho.

_Harry Love, _

_How are you? I've missed you so much. I finally got a break. I can visit you this weekend. Do think you could pass by Hogsmeade? I really do miss you hun. Just reply with this owl. Kay? Bye love._

_Your Dear Cho_

Harry looked up from the letter. For some reason Harry no longer felt that strong pull that he used to towards Cho. Sure he liked her, but he knew there was something missing. He grabbed a quill from his backpack and scribbled a reply on the back of the note. He sent it off with the owl and went back to his breakfast. Ron turned around and asked Harry whom it was from.

"Cho I'm guessing?"

"Yup,"

"You don't seem too happy about that," Ron stated as if it were more of a fact than an opinion.

"I am, but it's just not the same as before," Harry looked up to his friends face. "I don't know why,"

Ron smirked and looked over at Hermione who was currently talking to Dean. "I think I know exactly why."

Harry looked where Ron was looking and immediately blushed. "Ron please,"

Ron laughed heartily and went back to his food.

---------

That weekend everyone left the house and headed for Hogsmeade. Harry quietly left the group and walked around trying to find Cho. He finally spotted her standing outside of the Hog's Head. He walked over and hugged her from behind. She jumped and turned around. Her face lit up with a smile, but Harry could easily tell it was fake.

"Hi Harry," she said and kissed him again. "How have you been?"

"I've been . . . good." Harry smiled.

"I'm glad. Let's walk around." Cho led him from the front of the grungy shop to a dark alley.

It all happened very fast. Cho hugged him tightly and leaned against the wall. Harry stood in front of her, like a shield. But it wouldn't last for long.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear.

"For what?" Harry asked her, completely confused.

"You deserve this. I know it," a choked sob escaped her and reached Harry's sensitive ears.

"Cho, what's going on?" he pulled back a bit to look at her face. Silent tears were streaming down.

"You killed him," she took a deep breath. "You killed Cedric,"

At that moment, Harry understood everything. And if it weren't for his lightning fast reflexes, he would have had a knife in the back of his head. He threw Cho and himself on the floor.

"What have you done?" Harry yelled. He looked up into the eyes of his attacker. Blood red eyes gleamed in the darkness. "Fuck"

Harry stood and left Cho unguarded. He changed, and let his vampire attributes show. His fangs grew out, and his claws reached their limit. He heard a gasp behind him and turned.

"You- you're one of them!" Cho gasped.

"So the Boy-Who-Lived is one of us," the man smirked. "This will be an even sweeter kill."

"You wish," Harry smiled an evil smile.

He attacked. And the man didn't even stand a chance. With one slash across his chest, he was down on the floor. Harry slit the vampire's throat and watched as his gleaming blood dripped from the man's neck. Harry heard sniffling behind him and turned around to see Cho sitting on the floor, crying.

A rush of wind passed Harry and he saw another vampire run by him. This time it was a girl, and she stood beside Cho with an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"Too bad she had to talk." The woman lowered down to Cho level and moved closer to her. "Such a pretty human," she kissed Cho's cheek and smiled. "Oh well. Bye bye." And without a moment's notice, she slit the young girls' throat.

She stood again and moved closer to Harry. He moved to his fighting stance but was halted by the woman's high laugh. He looked at her; there was something different about her. He couldn't place it, but he knew. She moved faster than he could see and stuck against a wall. 'Oh shit' was Harry' first thought. She came up to him and lifted him by his throat.

"You're going to pay for killing him," she sneered. "I liked him."

Her grip around his throat tightened, her nails digging into his skin. That was when Harry began to panic on the inside; on the outside he was perfectly calm. 'Help' was his thought as he was flying to another wall.

---------

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Draco asked his companions.

"I'm just happy for a break," Ron sighed. "Lilith was killing me."

Hermione laughed. "You exaggerate Ronald,"

"Would you stop calling me that?!" Ron yelled.

Hermione only smiled at her friend.

The others looked on with a smile on their faces. Tam and Draco isolated themselves, while Ron Hermione and Fred walked in front of them. The main reason that they all went to Hogsmeade was to get costumes for the Halloween ball. They spotted a small clothes store and walked to it.

After about half an hour of searching through the store, Draco, Tam and Ron felt a sense of foreboding. They stopped looking for things and walked out of the store. As they walked out, followed by Fred and Hermione, the three clearly heard Harry's voice in their heads yelling for help.

"Fuck," Draco yelled. "He's in trouble,"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Fred asked.

"Harry!" Ron yelled. Before anything else could be asked, he ran off with Tam, Draco and Fred on his heels.

Hermione stood at the front of the small shop. There wasn't much she could do, but she would at least contribute. She began to run after the young vamps but before she could get far, an enigma pulled her into a deserted alley.

"Lost are we little lady?" the deep voice asked.

"N-no," Hermione responded. Blood red eyes bore into her own.

---------

When the younglings arrived, they rushed to Harry's side. He was thrown against a brick wall, and unconscious. They saw a woman fighting with Lilith. Well, they hardly saw the fight. The two women moved much to fast to see anything more than blurs as they moved. Suddenly, the other woman disappeared. Lilith limped back to Harry and sat by his side.

"Stupid bitch," she grunted. Her unwounded hand moved to Harry's face and stoked his hair out of his face. Harry stirred and looked up at his mother. Lilith smiled sadly. "C'mere,"

Lilith laid a hand on top of Harry's chest and the others began to see a white emit from her hand. Before she could do much, Lilith passed out. Draco caught her before she hit the floor. Harry stood up and as Tam was about to assist him, Harry stopped her.

"Don't worry, I can walk now." He stood next to Fred and helped carry Lilith back to the castle. "Where's Hermione?"

"I don't know, she should still be back at the shop." Fred answered.

Without even realizing it, Harry disappeared, leaving the others behind. He reappeared next to the unconscious figure of Hermione. She was bleeding heavily, and Harry could her life draining from her body. He knew she didn't have long to live.

"Hermione," he called to her. "Mione please wake up,"

The young girl stirred, and looked up at him. She smiled.

"Thank Merlin you're awake, I can get you to Poppy or Alex, they'll fix you right up," Harry tried lifting her up, but Hermione protested.

"I won't make it if you take me there Harry," she said and took one of his bloodied hands in hers.

Harry had absolutely no Idea of what she was about to do. Hermione grabbed his hand brought it to her lips. She sucked the blood off the cut he held. Before she could do anymore, Harry snatched his hand away.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Hermione?!?" Harry asked.

"It's the only way. I know I won't make it if you take me to Madame Pomfrey," she defended weakly.

She made another grab for his hand, this time Harry let her. Just after a few minutes, Hermione's change began. They both knew that it was going to be very painful. So when Hermione began to whimper, all Harry did was hold her tight. He carefully picked her up and carried her to the bookshop. He opened the door to see a young Severus waiting for him. One look at his arms, and a whiff of the air around him and Severus growled.

"You foolish boy," he sneered at Harry and took Hermione from his arms. He set her down on the closest couch. "Go get your mother, she should be in the living room,"

"But Sir-"

"NOW!"

Harry scrambled past the Potions Master and walked to the passageway that led to the underground house. A loud piercing scream filled the air and made Harry freeze. He desperately wanted to go back to Hermione but knew he couldn't. He set on his path to find his mother and found her resting just where Severus told him.

"How are you Harry?" she asked as he walked into the room.

"I'm not too good."

"What happened? I was told that you showed a great deal of power back there," Lilith smiled.

"I-I " Could he tell her? "I turned Hermione," he whispered.

"What!?" Lilith yelled.

"I'm sorry." Harry looked down. "It's just that she was dying and I couldn't let her die. She means so much to me," his head snapped up when he felt his mother's arms wrap around him.

"Don't worry Harry, I can't blame you for that,"

"She's outside with Professor Snape,"

"Well, then lets go to her. I know a way to help with the pain,"

They both walked outside, both determined to help the newest member of their family.

A/N: I hope that answers a lot of questions. But I also know that this chappie make a lot of questions. Ask away guys, and please leave a review. It motivates me soo much. In fact I finished this chapter just cause I went back to the read the reviews you guys left me. hugs So I want to take the time to say thanks.

cheatchachu82, Celsie, HecateDeMort, Usha88, F75, Snuffles-dog25, Shania Maxwell, lovenhope, Malfoy Angel, Rose, Circe Visigoth, Eric Wilke, ThrainTalonWater, Dark Catalyst. Thanks Guys.

mar-hhr4ever- Yes, Harry and Hermione are going to end up together. Eventually.

Final Spirit – Relax dude. And it's not gross. Grr. --

Gryffindor620 – LOL. I seriously cracked up for the longest time after reading your review. I read it my friend who I pretty much created Tam for, and she got annoyed. That made me laugh harder. And Thanks.

Blue-Angels-Wings – Yes, Draco is now fully changed . . . well then again he's a half vampire so . . . nvr mind. He's fully changed into what he's supposed to be. Hope I didn't confuse you.

Gabe – Do not worry. It's not slash.

Itako no Anna The Ice Queen – Oh they're sad. It's just they now that they have each other, they can mourn together in silence.

Trowa Barton Wanna-Be – No dork, she does not have Quidditch. She just needed to be informed too.

Lunatic Pandora1 – Hey, you got your wish here. Strength, speed and teleportation. All in one chapter. Hope you liked it.

Fire Sorcerer- Thanks double dude.

Nya the koneko – LOL. A long time ago I thought Blaise was a girl too. But nope, it's a guy.


End file.
